Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian
by Bellossom Ranger
Summary: A re-telling of the events in the Nintendo DS game, "Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Stardust Accelerator World Championship 2009". A woman called Sabrina Delren wakes up in an alley of Satellite with only a duel disk and her clothes. Who is she and why is she here? She searches for answers...
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds fanfic. This is one of a group of 'alternate anime universe' stories which retell the story of the World Championship Nintendo DS games, _Stardust Accelerator_, _Reverse of Arcadia_ and _Over The Nexus_. I played those games and loved them to death. I recently bought the Wii game, _Duel Transer_.

If you go over to the site of King Dragun, you'll find an older Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic I did back when I was a member of , "Sister of Anansi." This was a spin-off of Cyber Commander's "Mandate of Heaven" story. The main characters were three young girls; Diane Arachne, Brigit Anderlee, and Giselle Wagnis, as they battled the Egyptian God Cards and destroyed the Seal of Orichalcos for good. Luckily, Cyber gave me license to use his story setting and used the chapters where Diane had visions to create his characters for the sequels.

"Mandate of Heaven" was one of the later stories in Cyber Commander's "Yu-Gi-Oh Jr." series, which was created before 5Ds was even the glimmer in a writer's eye. "Soul of Silicon" was written just as 5Ds was coming out so he added in the Synchro Monsters near the end.

However, this is a different story. When I first started these stories, the characters were a mind wiped Diane, Brigit and Giselle. However, I realized that Yu-Gi-Oh Jr. characters are outdated. (I had tried to remake Sister of Anansi like Cyber remade his story "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand Year Door", but found it boring and frustrating.) So this is a compromise.

DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to any of the characters which are exclusive to the games; they are the property of Konami and Konami alone.

Another reason I decided against using the D.M.G. gang for these stories (after several drafts) was because of Diane's deck. She uses a Guardian Deck with Guardian Elma and the Butterfly Dagger. However, recently the Butterfly Dagger - Elma was banned because of the combos very unscrupulous people used with the Dagger and Gearfried the Iron Knight to horde spell counters. This is one of the reasons that I decided on a Spellcaster deck for the character of this story. Dark Magician is semi-unique but I doubt Yugi will mind if I use his monsters. Besides, the main character's name is based on two characters so it was either Psychics or Spellcasters, and Psychics would get her in trouble in the sequel which has the Arcadia Movement involved.

Anyways, since this story takes place in an alternate reality of Season One of the 5Ds anime, the regular Speed World will be used. In the games you created a deck which doesn't allow any Spells but speed spells to be used, so any turbo duels in these stories won't use normal spells. However, they will use copycats of spells similar to the ones used in Ruin Queen of Oblivion's Shadowchasers fanfic(which requires additional costs in addition to having the required number of speed counters) to simulate the Speed Spell versions of normal spells that the game uses. (Yes, the games use Speed Spell versions of normal spells like Fissure.)

All rules of dueling will be according to the official card game, including 8000 Life Points instead of 4000 that the anime STILL insists on using for ZeXal! Enjoy this short prelude before the show.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Prologue**

* * *

In a stadium in a city called New Domino City, a fast and furious type of dueling was underway. Two motorbikes were dashing around the track. One was a white ring-framed model being ridden by a man with blonde hair. The other was a normal bike with modifications, being ridden by a red-haired man with red facial hair.

Sadly, the battle was not in the red-haired rider's favor.

"Synchro Summon... _**Red Dragon Archfiend!**_" cried the blonde rider as rings of energy erupted into light and a shadowy creature emerged, a tri-horned dragon with a wicked jaw and demonic eyes. Its skin was the color of a bruise.

"Amazing!" said the emcee. "Jack's just summoned his ace in the hole!"

"Red Dragon Archfiend, end this!" shouted the blonde rider. "Absolute Power Force!"

"NO!" cried the other rider as the tri-horned demonic dragon blasted a stream of unholy fire at his Duel Runner, eradicating the rest of his life points. He spun out of control and crashed, but crawled out and brushed himself off. He threw his helmet to the ground in a rage. "DAMMIT!"

"So amazing, so brilliant!" cried the emcee. "Once again, Jack Atlus has successfully defended his title of Turbo Dueling Champion yet again! Can he be beaten?"

The blonde rider looked to the cheering crowds. "Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the duels? Who's the most powerful Turbo Duelist in New Domino City? I am, Jack Atlus, and I'll challenge ANYONE who says otherwise!"

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" chanted the crowd.

"Pathetic," murmured a shadowy figure. She put a hand to her head. "Yes... I'm making sure that the Stardust Dragon is safe. No, he hasn't used it yet. He prefers his demon dragon." There's a pause. "Yes, the Prodigy has been extracted from Goodwin's care and is now in Satellite. It won't be long before Yusei's glee club finds her. Once she's found, it's only a matter of time..."

"We'd better make sure that the others are okay too. I heard that Tormentor's Banekin has already fallen under the care of Sayer... he's still in his coma and won't wake up until our plans come to fruition. That fool thinks he can brainwash a powerful link to the Spirits."

"As for the Raslayer Kin, well, she's safe. She met the Banekin a while ago when the Enforcers were still in force." The figure looked to Jack making his victory lap and chortled. "I can't believe that this idiot used to be a slum rat. Don't worry, that girl is back in her foster home in Crash Town. She'll move to New Domino City once the Dark Signer crisis is over."

"All is falling into place..."

[It begins...]


	2. Chapter 1: Mind Wipe

A short note: I intend to have characters in this story use XYZ monsters later on, but don't worry, Yusei and the other main anime characters won't be those characters. There also will be no Numbers as that would ruin the continuity.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 1: Mind Wipe**

* * *

"Oh no! Are you okay, miss?"

The brunette woman of twenty slowly came to. _Where am I?_ She slowly got up and saw that the one worrying over her was a young boy who wore a sky blue overcoat that was way too big in the sleeves for him and a yellow wool hat. He had a mop of curly red hair spilling out of the hat. The woman got up and brushed off her denim one-piece dress.

"Yeah, I think so..." she murmured, still slightly groggy. _What hit me?_

"Oh thank goodness!" said the boy with a sigh of relief. "It doesn't look like you're hurt!"

"Thanks for the concern, uhm..." said the woman.

"My name's Rally!" said the boy, smiling. "Welcome to Satellite! I guess it's not very welcoming, though." He laughed a bit. "But it's home. Say, now that I've introduced myself, how about you? Do you have a name?"

"I... don't remember..." said the woman, holding her head gently.

Rally cringed. "Man, you have amnesia? That sucks! I wish I could..." He then noticed something on the woman's left arm. "Hey, that's a duel disk!"

The woman looked at the strange device on her arm. _How did that get here? I think I remember dueling... yes, I know how to duel. I know Duel Monsters. That much I remember._ She took out the deck of cards and looked at them.

"I know!" piped up Rally, interrupting her thoughts. "Why don't you duel someone? Maybe if you duel, you can remember your name!" He looked around. "Well, there's nobody here..." He stopped. "I know! I'll duel you!" He paused. "Oh wait, I don't have my cards! I have to get them. Hold on a sec, don't run off!" He ran off, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

_Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?_ She looked around. _This place is a dump._ Indeed, the woman saw that was she was in a dirty alley filled with trash and busted junk piled in the corners.

Rally came back a moment later, wielding a smaller version of the duel disk and shuffling his cards. He put the deck in his disk. "Okay, I'm ready to duel you!"

The woman smiled. _He is full of youth, he reminds me of... well... I wish I knew!_ "Okay, let's duel!" The woman shuffled her cards and put them into her disk. _Guess I have to use these, I don't know if it's my deck or not but I don't have to time to investigate and I can't waste time looking for more cards._ She activated the disk and the trays clicked into place, as if this was second nature.

"You must have used that before, huh?" said Rally, activating his disk. "Let's go!"

The meters were set to eight thousand life points.

**(Woman: 8000)**

**(Rally: 8000)**

"Let's throw rock-paper-scissors to see who goes first!" said Rally.

"Fine with me!" said the woman as she and Rally made fists and threw them. "1! 2! 3! GO!" She made scissors with her fingers and Rally made a fist, symbolizing rock. "Ugh, I lose."

"Then I get to choose who goes first, and I'll start so you can get used to your cards." Rally drew his first hand as the woman did hers, then he drew a card. "Oh man..." he said with a frown. "Uh, I set a monster and end my turn." He played a card and it appeared before him, a card the size of a floor mat. "Your move."

The woman drew her card and looked at it. _If Rally can help me jog my memory, this duel might be just what I need! Yes, I can feel the blood boiling in joy already!_ She looked over her hand and slowly smiled, the thrill coming back, even if it was against a kid.

"I set a card face-down," she said, and a card appeared before her as she played it. "And then I activate the field spell..." She opened the field slot and placed a card in it before shutting it. "The Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

The alley suddenly transformed, as buildings rose up around them, building of gothic beauty and incredible design. A great tower surrounded by two magical rings of energy, which was clearly the Citadel itself, rose up behind the woman and towered over the two duelists.

"Whoa, what's this place?" cried Rally, awed.

"A legendary city where wizards were the majority of the population," chuckled the woman. "Most of the wizards living here ruling the city. Maybe you'll meet their ruler. But for now, this card gives useful advantages with my monsters, like so... Mythical Beast Cerberus!"

She played a card in her monster zone and a flash of light erupted from the field, revealing a blue-furred wolf-like creature which wore mystical leggings which howled. (1400/1400)

"Isn't Cerberus supposed to have three heads?" asked Rally.

The woman chuckled. "This wizardly wolf isn't the Guardian of the Underworld, but whoever named him might have been inspired by a visit to said place. Wizards can usually visit the under planes without having to die, they are quite powerful." She smirked. "He's not strong himself, but Cerberus has some nice properties when he gets spell counters on him, so I'll give him some by using the spell card, Spell Power Grasp!" She played the card and it appeared before her. "This places a spell counter on every card which can take a spell counter, which includes not only my Mythical Beast..." A ball of light flew from the card and infused itself into one of Cerberus's leggings, making him glow magically. "But also my Citadel."

A ball of light flew up into the tower and orbited it slowly.

The woman nodded. "And Cerberus's effect activates now that I played a spell card, giving him ANOTHER spell counter!"

The woman smiled as the card vanished and another orb of light infused into Cerberus.

"And for each Spell Counter he gains, he gets five hundred attack points added to his power."

Cerberus howled as he glowed again. (2400/1400)

"Eep!" said Rally, shocked at how powerful it had become.

"Finally," said the woman as she searched her deck and pulled a card. "I can add another Spell Power Grasp to my hand from my deck." She shuffled the deck and returned it to the disk. "But I can only use only of these cards each turn, not like I need any more attack power for this guy, he's pretty strong as is. Cerberus, attack his reversed monster!"

The wolf growled and lunged at the face-down card Rally had set, destroying it. The woman gasped as she saw what it was.

"Card Trooper? Why did you have that in defense?" she asked.

"Well, I can't attack on the first turn, so it would be pointless..." mumbled Rally.

"Okay..." said the woman. "I guess you didn't have any monsters other than that in your hand."

"Still, since it got toasted, I get to draw a card," said Rally, smiling as he pulled a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I end my turn," said the woman. "And due to Mythical Beast's drawback, all the spell counters he had on him are removed at the end phase." The wolf stopped glowing. (1400/1400)

"I'm up!" said Rally, drawing a card. "First I summon Cannon Soldier!"

A humanoid robot appeared in the flash of light, bearing giant shoulder cannons. (1400/1300)

"And since I normal summoned, I can special summon my favorite card!" said Rally, playing a monster. "Turbo Booster!"

A yellow machine that looked like a floating mechanical gun appeared next to Cannon Soldier. (0/0)

"Uh, that's going to get destroyed in battle," said the woman nervously. She had a feeling that Rally wouldn't place a monster with zero attack in attack mode unless...

"I attack with Cannon Soldier!" said Rally. The robot powered up its cannons.

_He's crazy! They'll kill each other!_ the woman thought in shock. "I counter with Magical Dimension! This lets me tribute Mythical Beast Cerberus..." The wolf dissolved into light. "Then I summon a spellcaster from my hand, like Defender the Magical Knight!"

A pool of light appeared and what looked to be a robed warrior holding a full-body shield leapt out. He wore a visor which obscured his eyes. (1600/2000)

"Then one of your monsters gets destroyed, so I'll destroy that Cannon Soldier before you try to use his effect and tribute him to hurt me!" The woman watched as a globe of energy engulfed the robot and eradicated him. "And since that was a spell card, the Citadel gets another counter on it."

An orb flew up to the tower and joined the first one.

"That's okay," said Rally. "I activate the spell card..." He played a card.

"Which adds another counter to the Citadel," interrupted the woman as a third orb appeared and orbited the tower as well. "The field spell doesn't discriminate between your cards and mine."

"I know!" said Rally, annoyed. "I play Dark Eruption! This lets me recover a Dark-element monster of fifteen hundred or less attack from the Graveyard and add it to my hand, so I get back the Cannon Soldier you destroyed." He took the card from his graveyard. "I set a card face-down and end my turn." A card appeared between him and his monsters.

The woman drew another card and her eyes widened. _I feel a great power from his card... but it's a high level monster and I can't summon him now. _It went into her hand and she played her second Spell Power Grasp. "I add the spell counter to my Magical Knight..." The orb was absorbed into the wizard-warrior's shield. "And my Citadel gets a fourth spell counter."

The tower was becoming mystical in beauty with the orbs of light floating around it.

"Next, I summon Injection Fairy Lily," said the woman, playing a card. A cute fairy girl wearing a nurse's outfit and carrying a hypo needle as big as her appeared. (400/1500) "Now, Magical Knight will destroy that Turbo Booster!"

The warrior charged forward with his giant shield...

"I don't think so!" said Rally. "I activate my trap, Waboku!" The trap flipped up. "This negates all battle damage, so my Turbo Booster is spared!" A glowing shield surrounded the machine and the warrior-wizard was halted in his attack.

_Phew, I was grateful I didn't attack with Lily first, or I might have wasted my time and life points!_ "Okay, your turn," she said. "I can't do anything else."

Rally drew and smiled. "I summon D.D. Scout Plane!" A floating machine which resembled an eye ball with mechanical arms appeared. (800/1200) "This lets me summon a SECOND Turbo Booster!"

Another mech, similar to the first, appeared in a flash of light.

_Ugh, he really likes that monster, doesn't he?_ thought the woman. _If I don't get rid of those things, he might tribute them to summon a big beater which I can't defend against!_

"I attack with my D.D. Scout Plane..." Rally said.

_Go ahead, Lily can take it._ The woman smiled, knowing that Lily's effect could be triggered if she was attacked as well.

"Magical Knight!" said Rally.

"WHAT?!" cried the woman in shock, watching as the eyeball machine launched itself into the wizard's shield and exploded into pixels. Rally grunted.

**(Rally: 7200)**

"Excuse me for being rude but... _**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**_"cried the woman. "Defender has twice the attack of your machine!"

"I know, but that uh... was to distract you when I use Turbo Booster's special ability!" said Rally. "By tributing it..." The right Booster flew into the air and slammed against Defender's shield, exploding into pixels. "I can destroy one of your monsters!"

The woman gasped as Defender's shield began to crack. "Not happening! I use the spell counter I put on him to activate his effect. Any time one of my monsters is about to get wasted by a card effect, I can remove a spell counter on him and negates that destruction attempt!"

"Then I'll have to use my second Booster's effect!" said Rally as the second mecha flew up and slammed hard against the shield. "And since you have no more spell counters on him..."

The shield shattered and so did Defender.

"Uh..." said the woman, holding her head. "So that's why you like this thing so much."

"Yep!" laughed Rally. "It may be useless in battle but it can wipe out monsters and clear the field! I end my turn!"

The woman drew another card. _I need to get a good card, I don't want to have to use Lily's effect right now... _She looked at the card she drew and her face fell. _But this isn't it!_ She sighed. "I attack with Injection Fairy Lily!"

"That's not gonna hurt," said Rally as the nurse fairy flew at him with her hypo.

"Oh yes it will, as I activate her special effect! By sacrificing two thousand of my life points, I can increase her attack by three thousand!" The woman grimaced as her life points dipped but enjoyed Rally's expression as the hypo glowed red hot and jabbed into him. (3400/1500)

"OWWWWWW!" he screamed.

**(Rally: 3800)**

**(Woman: 6000)**

"Of course, that only happens during the damage step, so her attack goes back to normal after the attack," said the woman. (400/1500) "I end my turn."

"Ouch, that smarted!" grumbled Rally, drawing a card as he rubbed his shoulder. "I never liked getting shots... I re-summon Cannon Soldier!" The robot returned. (14001300) "But I bet Lily's effect can be used if I attack, so I'll just place a card face-down and end my turn."

The woman nodded. _Good call. He could tribute it to hurt me, but then he'd be defenseless to another attack... unless he's lulling me into dropping my guard and that face-down is a trap!_

She drew.

"Anything yet?" Rally asked. "No memories yet?"

The woman frowned as she checked the cards she had drawn. "Nope." She placed a monster face-down and silently motioned for the attack of Lily. Her needle glowed red as it impaled a vital part of the Cannon Soldier's body and caused it to explode. Rally was forced back by the explosion.

**(Rally: 1800)**

**(Woman: 4000)**

_So that trap wasn't an attack negation__,_ thought the woman. "I end." _I can't keep this up. If I use Lily's effect one more time, I'll be in deep trouble!_

Rally set a monster and waved to signal the end of his turn.

_That's all he can do,_ thought the woman, drawing again. She shook her head. _This card is worthless as his monster is face-down. Guess I have no other option..._

"I tribute my face-down Royal Magical Library and my Injection Fairy to summon one of my strongest monsters!" The woman swapped cards as her face-down monster and the Fairy and a bookshelf that was hidden under another card vanished into light.

_**"DARK MAGICIAN, COME FORTH!"**_

Rally gasped as the spellcaster that only a legend had commanded before emerged. He had a light sandy-blonde hair instead of the dark purple hair that Yugi's had, but it was indeed the sorcerer known as Dark Magician, with the same dark robes and staff. (2500/2100)

"Dark Magician, blow away that face-down monster," said the woman. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The sorcerer thrust his hand forward and a blast of energy flew from it, shattering a multicolored turret gun into a million pixels.

"Roulette Barrel?!" said the woman. "Why didn't you..."

"Too risky," murmured Rally, his eyes wide. "But wow, only Yugi Mouto was said to own a Dark Magician! How did you get one?"

"I... don't remember..." murmured the woman, holding her head again.

"Yeah, I know," said Rally. "Sorry. Is that all you can do?"

"Yep, your turn," said the woman. She began to remember something but couldn't tell what.

Rally drew, sighed, set the card he had drawn and said "End turn."

_I need to draw a good monster," _mumbled the woman, drawing a card. She winced. _My SECOND Royal Magical Library? THIS IS NOT A GOOD MONSTER! _She set the card and nodded, and Dark Magician blasted the face-down monster, a tiny jet fighter plane with a hole in it. _Heavy Mech Support Platform. Too bad he didn't get it until now._ "End!"

Rally drew a card and played it. "I summon Blue Thunder T-45!" Another jet fighter, this time one with a blue window, appeared. (1700/1000) "Attack the face-down monster!"

The woman winced as the card revealed a giant bookshelf with glowing lanterns, which the fighter crashed into. (100/2000) "Sorry but that was my second Royal Magical Library, and the wizards of Endymion know how to make libraries that survive earthquakes, so a rogue jet isn't gonna hit it."

"Well then I have to save it!" said Rally, playing a card immediately. "I trigger Limiter Removal, doubling my Blue Thunder's attack!" (3400/1000)

The fighter crashed through the library and wrecked it. leaving a burning lamp.

"Nice going, now you're going to be defenseless!" said the woman. "Or did you forget that the drawback to using that spell means all your machines will be destroyed at the end phase! Also, using that spell gave my Library a spell counter..." The lamp exploded. "Which goes to my Citadel due to its special effect; any spell counters that remain on a monster when it's destroyed are moved to the Citadel." A ball of light flew from the shattered lamp and joined its fellow in the tower as another arrived. "And using that spell gave my Citadel yet ANOTHER counter."

"Uh... yeah... I knew that," laughed Rally sheepishly. "So how many counters does it have?"

"Six,' said the woman. Just then, a smaller aircraft which looked like a tiny tuning fork appeared. "What the heck?" (1500/1500)

"That's my Blue Thunder's special effect," said Rally. "When it destroys a monster, it creates a Thunder Option Token. It can't be tributed to summon anything but its reinforcements! And I do know that machines will be destroyed, but the Token was summoned after I used Limiter Removal so it's not affected and doesn't get destroyed when I end my turn, which I do now."

The blue-windowed craft crash landed on the ground and exploded.

_He's smarter than he lets on,_ thought the woman, drawing a card.

"I know it's in attack mode," said Rally. "But even if your Dark Magician blew it up, I'll only take..."

"It's not going to be around," said the woman, grinning as she activated one more spell. "I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex! I discard a card." She discarded her Sage's Stone spell. "To destroy all face-up monsters on your field!"

"Oh no!" cried Rally in horror.

The sky above turned black with thunderclouds and thunder crashed. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky and vaporized the Token.

"And since I know that face-down card isn't an attack stopper, since you could have triggered it at any time," said the woman, smiling. "I can attack safely. Dark Magician, direct attack! End this!"

Rally shielded himself as the wizard blasted energy from his hand again, screaming as he flew back into some garbage bags nearby.

**(Rally: 0)**

"Ow ow ow ow..." moaned Rally as he pulled himself out. He looked at the dark sorcerer in awe just as he and the city faded away.

"Are you okay?" said the woman, worried as her disk shut off.

"Ow, that hurt..." said Rally, holding his buttocks. The woman pouted and Rally laughed. "It's fine, miss! I just didn't expect you to go all out!"

"Well, I got carried away. I'm sorry," said the woman.

"No, don't be!" said Rally, smiling. "You're really good! I mean... I thought only Yugi could use... You must be from a rich family to be able to afford one of the few Dark Magicians that exist!"

"Well, to be honest, I don't remember how I got these cards..." The woman took the Dark Magician card off her disk and stared at it. She stared at it for a long time before noticing some writing on the back. It read in nice cursive:

_**For my teenage witch daughter, Sabrina**_

"Sabrina..." The woman suddenly felt a jolting memory. "Yes... my name's Sabrina Delren."

"Oh, so you remembered your name!" said Rally happily. "That's great. Nice to meet you, Sabrina!" He shook her free hand as she put the card into her deck case with the rest of her cards. "Maybe if you keep using that Dark Magician, you might remember more!"

"Yeah... you're right..." mumbled Sabrina. _Maybe if I keep dueling, I can regain my memories, and then find out where my home is and get back there!_

"I know, you can hang out at our hideout!' said Rally. "We have a place in the subway under here. Just go south until you find the entrance and it'll lead you there. I wish I could take you there myself, but... I've got work to do." He laughed. "I promised a friend that I'd find some stuff for him."

"Okay, I can find my way," said Sabrina. "Thanks, Rally."

"If any of my friends bothers you, tell me I sent you," said Rally. "They're all good guys."

"I hope so," said Sabrina. "By the way, is Satellite some kind of slum or is this a city?"

Rally smiled. "Satellite's a slum, so to speak. You see, it used to be part of Domino City, but then..." He checked his watch. "Oh, sorry. I have to go. Maybe we can duel again some time!" He ran off without warning. "I'll see you later!"

"Right..." said Sabrina. She wondered why the name "Domino City" was familiar to her. Maybe a relative lived here, but now it's changed. She sighed and looked around.

_Not gonna find any answers here... I need to find another duelist and beat him in a duel so I can get back my memories..._

With that, she made her way out of the alley into the streets, beginning her new adventure.

[To be continued...]


	3. Chapter 2: Begone, Knave!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 2: Begone, Knave!**

* * *

Sabrina Delren had woken up to find herself with total amnesia and carrying nothing but a duel disk and the clothes on her back. Her stomach growled as she walked down the street, following the advice of the first person who met - and dueled with - her, a boy called Rally.

"I hope this place has good eats," mumbled Sabrina as she found the entrance... and a tall man with a short goatee and wearing a bandanna on his head guarding it. "Great, a guard." She slowly approached until the man spotted her.

"Hey! Hey!" said the man. "What are you doing? You can't waltz in here! Only my friends are allowed in, ya know!"

"What, so this is your place now?" grumbled Sabrina.

"Don't cop an attitude with me, woman!" said the man. "You'd better leave."

"But Rally told me I..." Sabrina began to say.

The man interrupted. "Wait, Rally met you and told you that you could come in?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Sabrina, annoyed.

"I don't believe you!" said the man. "Get out of here!"

"Fine, I'll go find Rally..." grumbled Sabrina, turning to leave.

"Wait!" said the man, making her stop. "Is that a Duel Disk?"

Sabrina looked at her disk and nodded. "Uh huh."

"So you're a duelist," said the man, who went to a box and took out a duel disk. He put it on. "Guarding this place as getting pretty boring. Okay, let's make a deal. We duel. If you beat me in a duel, I might believe your story."

"And if I lose?" scoffed Sabrina as the man shuffled his deck and put it in his disk. "I don't even know you."

"The name's Nervin," said the man. "And trust me, if you are a friend of Rally's, I know you would give me a challenge. But we'll see if you do. My deck isn't that great, but it works."

Sabrina sighed, unsure what would happen if she lost, but she decided to humor him. "Okay, Nervin, you're on. Let's dance." She and Nervin activated their disks.

**(Sabrina: 8000)  
(Nervin: 8000)**

"I go first," said Nervin, drawing a card. "I set a monster and a card and turn it over to you." He played his cards and they appeared before him.

Sabrina drew a card and examined her hand. _That face-down monster might be something defensive, but I have Lily here... although if that face-down card is a trap that stops an attack, I could be in trouble. Better play it safe for now._ "No monsters, but I activate some spells. First, my Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

The beautiful magical city arose again, the tower looming overhead.

"Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, flipping your face-down monster over and preventing you from attacking me for three turns!" She played the card and tons of glowing swords slammed into the ground around Nervin, who shielded himself as his monster was revealed, a sinister humanoid with snakes for hair and a snake-like lower body. (1500/1200) "The Snake Hair, eh?" she said. "That's..."

"Hey, we can't afford rich cards like you city folk!" snapped Nervin. "We barely make enough to survive doing hard labor here in Satellite!"

"I wasn't trying to insult your card," muttered Diane as a glowing orb flew from the swords into the tower. "I play two face-downs and end my turn." The cards appeared before her.

Nervin drew a card. "I activate my face-down, Jar of Greed!" A red jar with a grinning face appeared briefly. "This lets me draw another card!" He drew again. "I then summoned Armored Lizard..." A creepy reptile man with a large lower jaw rose up. (1500/1200)

"And I trigger my first trap, Torrential Tribute!" shouted Sabrina, flipping up her trap card. "This destroys all monsters on the field!"

"Oh man," said Nervin after a giant tidal wave crashed from the card and washed away his reptilian humanoids. "I play a face-down and end my turn."

"And I activate my second trap, Pitch-Black Power Stone," said Sabrina, flipping up her second trap. A glowing black orb with an inverted triangle appeared. "This grants me three free spell counters to use."

"I end my turn," said Nervin.

"I draw," said Sabrina, drawing a card. "Great! I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus!"

The wizardly wolf that Rally had seen in Sabrina's last duel emerged from the light and howled. (1400/1400)

"Now I move one of my spell counters from Pitch-Black Power Stone to him..." Sabrina nodded as an orb of light flew from the black stone into one of Cerberus's leggings. (1900/1400) "And I play the Spell Card Spell Power Grasp, allowing me to give a counter to both my Citadel and Cerberus!" Two orbs flew out of the spell card, one into Cerberus's leggings and another orbiting the tower. (2400/1400) "And due to his effect, since I played a Spell Card, I get to put another Spell Counter on Cerberus!" Another orb flew into the wolf's leggings. (2900/1400) "And since the final effect of Spell Power Grasp lets me get another Spell Power Grasp from my deck..." She searched her deck for the card, got it, and shuffled. "I can do it again! However, I can't use it now as the spell can only be used once per turn, but Cerberus is going to bite a huge chunk out of ya! DIRECT ATTACK!"

Nervin tried to run as the wolf pounced on him and pinned him down, slashing with his claws. He screamed in pain as the attack hit home.

**(Nervin: 5100)**

"Sadly, due to his final effect," said Sabrina. "Once my battle phase ends, all those spell counters go bye-bye." The leggings stopped glowing. (1400/1400) "Your move."

A third of the swords vanished.

Nervin grunted as he got up. "Well, I think you can put the rest the motion that you'll lose this duel. You've got me pinned down."

"Well, let's see what you've got," said Sabrina. "Show me that your cheap cards aren't lame."

Nervin growled in insult as he drew a card. "I activate my trap, Birthright! This allows me to bring back a Normal monster in attack mode, so I am bringing back The Snake Hair!" The medusa rose up, very angry and soaking wet. (1500/1200) "But she's not staying as I tribute her to summon Curse of Dragon!"

The medusa vanished and a roar was heard. A huge tan-colored serpent with wings and a hideous head flew down from the sky. (2000/1500)

"Okay, that's good, but is it enough?" asked Sabrina.

"It will be once I get the right cards," said Nervin. "Your move."

_Must be trying to fuse Gaia the Dragon Champion,_ thought Sabrina, drawing a card. She grinned. _But if he does, this card will get rid of it... not like I need to worry..._ "I first activate my second Spell Power Grasp, and you know what that does!"

Two orbs flew from the card into Cerberus's leggings and made them glow again. (2400/1400) Another orb joined the first in the tower.

"And then I move another spell counter from my Pitch Black Power Stone to Cerberus," said Sabrina. "Making Cerberus stronger!" The wolf howled as he glowed brightly. (2900/1400)

"Ugh, Curse of Dragon is toast," said Nervin.

"Yeah, but why not finish the job?" said Sabrina, grinning. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily!"

The cute nurse fairy appeared. (400/1500)

"And I attack with her first!" The fairy lunged forward.

"Are you crazy? She's..." Nervin began to say, but choked when the hypo Lily carried glowed red hot as Diane's Life Meter plummeted. Curse of Dragon shrieked as it was impaled and exploded into a billion pixels.

**(Sabrina: 6000)  
(Nervin: 3700)**

"Cerberus, take it away!" said Sabrina, and the wolf pinned down Nervin again and slashed his face with its claws.

**(Nervin: 800)**

"You're lucky that dragon took the first hit," said Sabrina. "Or you'd be finished. End."

Cerberus stopped glowing. (1400/1400)

Nervin slowly got up and groaned. He drew a card as half of the glowing swords vanished. He drew a card. "Finally! I activate my spell card, Paralyzing Potion! This paralyzes your beast!"

"Technically, Cerberus is a Spellcaster," said Diane as two more orbs appeared and split between Cerberus and the tower.

"No matter, he can't attack while this card is equipped to him!" said Nervin. Sure enough, the wolf whined as it fell to its knees as a potion poured all over him. "I end my turn."

"You know, I could finish you off with Lily right now, but I don't feel like paying life points," said Sabrina. "So I'll use this! Blast Magician!" She played a card and a tall wizard wearing a crimson robe and hat and wielding a bladed staff emerged. (1400/1700) "You only have eight hundred life points and nothing to protect you. Blast Magician, finish this!"

The wizard swung his staff and the blade exploded with light, firing a blade of energy that knocked Nervin to his knees. "Ugh."

**(Nervin: 0)**

"Rats... I got beat..." Nervin moaned as the disks deactivated and the glorious city was replaced by the dingy one. "Okay, I believe you. I guess you're a better duelist than I'll ever be."

"Well, if you had better cards, you might have stood a bit of a chance," said Sabrina. "Rally gave me a harder time, though your use of equip spells reminds me of... hmmm... Is it really that bad here in the financial department? I mean, Curse of Dragon? Yugi used that during his early dueling career when Summoned Skull was the best one-tribute monster!"

Rally ran up. "Hey! I saw you two dueling!"

"Yeah, I thought this girl was a stranger trying to bum us," said Nervin. "I thought I'd run her off but she's pretty good."

"Yeah, I know the feeling, I got whipped by her too!" said Rally with a big smile. "We've got a real duelist on our hands!"

"Are you kidding? I _destroyed_ you!" grumbled Sabrina.

"Don't say that!" said Rally. "I bet even with better decks, we wouldn't stand a chance, those spellcasters are awesome!" He turned to Nervin. "This is Sabrina. She's got a Dark Magician!"

"What? A REAL Dark Magician, as in the signature key card of YUGI MOUTO?!" gasped Nervin. "Why didn't you summon it in our duel?"

"I have 50 cards in my deck, m-" Sabrina bit her tongue to squelch the insult. "I didn't draw it." She pulled it from her deck and showed it off.

"Oh..." said Nervin. "Wow! That's amazing. You can't even _**buy**_ that! How did..."

"She doesn't know anything!" sighed Rally. "Sabrina, did you remember anything after dueling Nervin?"

Sabrina sighed. "Other than how I am glad I don't date. Geez, some guys are..." She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh, I see," said Rally sadly.

"You have amnesia?" asked Nervin. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," said Rally. "Nervin, do you know anyone who can help her?"

"Man, that's a tough one," sighed Nervin. "Unfortunately, there's only one doctor in Satellite and he's expensive, and I don't think he handles amnesia. You'd have to go to the city."

"City?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, New Domino," said Rally. "You see, this used to be one city, but then something bad happened. I wasn't born then but I heard from my parents that something exploded and caused a tidal wave to flood the city, separating this area from the outside world with a giant canal. So we're on an island called Satellite and the main city that remains inland is called New Domino, and that's where the richer people live."

"Oh," said Sabrina. "So I'm stranded here."

"Well, there is a way to get to Neo Domino, but we don't have the cash to use it," said Nervin.

"Okay, I understand, I'll just explore here and find out what I can," said Sabrina, smiling.

"Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of our gang!" said Rally. "That should cheer you up." He ran down the stairs.

"Okay," said Sabrina, following Rally and Nervin into subway entrance. She hoped that she could get her memory back soon.

[To be continued...]


	4. Chapter 3: Dramatic Rescue

King Dragun here! While I want to state that this story is based off of the Nintendo DS game known as _Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds Stardust Accelerator Championship 2009_, it will differ in a few ways. First off, the duels. The game has a TON of duelists who challenge you or you can challenge, namely optional characters you can duel (and must to get 100%); however, most of these are optional and putting them all in would make this chapter six zillion chapters long, which would turn you off. So I'm cutting those out. I am also cutting out a few mandatory duels.

If this were the game, Sabrina would be dueling Tank and then Blitz and then dueling a ton of guys wandering about as well as some of the goons. However, I feel these duels are unnecessary filler since Sabrina doesn't have to earn a ton of points to buy cards(she already has two good decks, the second is her turbo deck which you'll briefly see here); I also changed a few duels that were different in the game for the sake of sanity. Enjoy!

Also, I know that Brionac is banned in the recent ban lists but the ban list I am using is for the game, which is the September 2011 ban list, so I apologize for that. I also wish to put a disclaimer: This chapter is PG-13 for a ton of semi-cussing and sexual harassment. I am sorry for this but it reflects my frustration when I was emulating this duel on my copy of _Stardust Accelerator._ (Kuroe is actually the one who sold the Duel Runner but Kameno was chosen to be the boss because he's the last guy you fight in the warehouse in this part of the game.) Kameno's deck, called Lucky Turtle, is a stall-mill deck which uses flip-effect monsters to destroy the opponent's deck while using cards to prevent you from attacking. I wasn't able to attack until I had pulled out Breaker and gotten enough counters on him to destroy all of those annoying stall cards. *fume*

I will try to clean up the language in future chapters but I can't guarantee there won't be cussing. Satellite was a dirty place at the time of this story and filled with dirty people.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 3: Dramatic Rescue**

* * *

Sabrina and Rally entered the subway and Rally escorted her to a place that looked like an area walled off with sheets. Two men came out. One was wide with muscles and had a headband while the other looked kind of nerdy, with his blue hair tied back, wore glasses and a vest over a white sweater.

"Hey Rally!" cried the muscular man. "Who's that? Another of Nervin's girlfriends?"

Sabrina turned beet red. "No, you dolt!" said Rally. "This is Sabrina, we just met."

"Nice to meet you," said the smartly-dressed man. "I'm Blitz."

"And I'm Tank!" said the muscular man, grinning. Sabrina wondered if those were their real names or just pseudonyms to hide their identities.

"Nice to meet you," she said, bowing as she guessed she was in Japan and it was courtesy to bow to people in Japan.

"Guys, Sabrina's a duelist, a really good one!" crowed Rally. "She kicked my butt and Nervin's and she has a Dark Magician!"

"No way!" said Tank in shock. "That's super rare!"

"Say, why don't we duel you to see if you're good?" said Blitz.

"Yeah, been a long time since I dueled!" said Tank. He and Blitz put on duel disks.

Sabrina sighed and held her head. "Fine, I'll duel you both!" She began to activate her disk...

Just then, the sound of an approaching vehicle was heard and everyone turned to the subway tunnel where it was coming from. "Hey, Yusei's back!" cried Rally, forgetting about the upcoming duel. In fact, everyone but Sabrina headed to the side of the unused track.

"Oh, so no duel?" asked Sabrina, approaching the crowd. She saw a strange motorbike with a frame that hooked over itself, colored purple-red, drive out of the tunnel and skid to a stop in front of the guys. The rider was also male, and wore a red riding helmet and black leather jacket. He turned to them and Sabrina noticed that he had sharp features and purple eyes.

"Yusei!" cried Rally. "Welcome back!"

"Hey Rally," said the rider in a deep voice. He then saw Sabrina. "Who is she?"

Rally turned to Sabrina. "This is our new friend, Sabrina! I found her lying in an alley with amnesia and get this, she's a duelist who has Yugi's favorite monster, Dark Magician!"

Yusei's eyes widened when he heard this. "I'd like to see that, but now's not the time. I'm going to take another run around the tunnels. I need to get my runner up to speed for our deadline." He then revved his engine and rode off.

"Not very talkative, is he?" mumbled Sabrina.

"Yeah, Yusei's a bit withdrawn, but he's a great guy!" said Tank.

"Yeah, without him, we would have never gotten together and become a team!" said Blitz.

"Well, that's..." Sabrina suddenly clutched her head and yowled. "MY HEAD!"

"Sabrina!" said Rally in shock as the group huddled around her and her mind faded...

_She found herself in a room, a bedroom, where all sorts of magazines and stuff were scattered about. A man approached her, but she couldn't make out the face._

_"You're a little rapscallion, you know Sabrina?" he said, chuckling. "By the way, I have an early birthday present for you..." He took her to another room and pulled away a covered item._

_She gasped. "Dad... for me?"_

_"Yep, your own Duel Runner, one of the first KaibaCorp created," said the man. "I know you've been working secretly on a turbo dueling deck, so I worked extra hard in Duelatopia to make the money to buy you the goods to use it!"_

_"You're the best dad ever!" Sabrina hugged the man. "I can't wait to try it out! Turbo Dueling, Speed Spells, Speed Counters..."_

"Are you okay, Sabrina?"

Sabrina blinked and found himself alone with Rally. "I..."

"Did you remember something?" asked Rally.

"I think so... seeing that vehicle made me remember... I got one like it from my father." She looked at her duel disk and found a tiny keypad on it. She typed in "S-H-E-L-O-B."

CLICK. A small compartment opened, revealing another deck of cards. She took it and Rally looked over her shoulder at them.

"Whoa! That's a Turbo Duel Deck!" he cried. "Maybe you're... a Turbo Duelist!"

"Turbo Duelist?" asked Sabrina. "Yes, I was sort of excited to try this deck out..."

"You can't use it on your disk, Sabrina," said Rally. "The spells there are Speed Spells and can only be used when the card Speed World is in play, which can only happen in a Turbo Duel."

"Oh, I see..." Sabrina looked over the cards again. They were vastly different from her Spellcaster deck, a different breed of creatures. "I guess I did used to Turbo Duel, but then... well, I don't remember anything else."

Just then, Nervin arrived. "Hey, I heard that Yusei was back but I guess I missed him." He then saw the deck Sabrina was holding. "Hey, that's a Turbo Deck!"

"Yeah, I bet our new pal is a Turbo Duelist!" said Rally.

"Well, she has the deck," said Nervin. "Now if she had a Duel Runner, then she could use it!"

"You mean that vehicle your friend was riding?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, that's Yusei," said Rally. "He's an expert at Turbo Dueling!"

"He is also the only one of us who has a Duel Runner, though we're working on it," said Nervin. "You need to ride a Duel Runner to play a Turbo Duel as it activates the field spell Speed World which is always active during a Turbo Duel."

"So, do you remember where your Duel Runner is?" asked Rally.

"No, I don't think it's anywhere... near here," mumbled Sabrina.

"Bummer," said Rally, sighing.

"Well," said Nervin. "Yusei's not only the only one of us who has a Runner, he's the only one in all of Satellite who has one, so I know Sabrina can't be from around here."

"That means... you must come from New Domino," said Rally.

"Uh... I know I was born and lived in a big city," said Sabrina. "But I don't think..."

"Yeah, she has to be from New Domino, the mainland city," said Nervin.

"So maybe if you returned there, you might remember everything!" said Rally, smiling.

"Yeah, but that's going to require some work," said Nervin. "Yusei's working on a plan to get into the city through the main sewage pipes, but that requires a fast Duel Runner. Rally, why don't we look for a replacement Duel Runner for our new friend in the meantime?"

"Good idea!" said Rally. "If we all pitch in, we could get a new Runner built in no time!"

"Can you do that?" asked Sabrina.

"Sure, we made Yusei's Duel Runner, so it'd be no problem to find the parts," said Nervin. "Of course, we need to find you a place to crash for you, you being a girl and all. I don't think it'd be comfortable hanging with us guys."

"Thanks, but you don't need to put yourself out," said Sabrina.

"Nonsense, you're our friend, and we help our friends!" said Rally.

Sabrina felt a tug in her heart and smiled. "Well, at least let me join you in your efforts. I want to take a personal interest in this project."

"Sure thing!" said Nervin. "I'll tell Blitz and Tank the plans. Let's do this!"

A week passed and, while Sabrina only saw Yusei briefly at times because they had different sleep cycles and the young man was busy with his own agenda, his friends worked hard to help her get the parts for a new Duel Runner. Nervin found one of his old flames and managed to convince her to shack Sabrina up for the time being in her place. She only agreed because her sister had moved out and she didn't have the funds to clean out the second bedroom.

Sabrina realized that the people in Satellite were friendly but very impoverished, most of them worked at the factories, sorting trash that came from the city and recycling it for little pay. There was a card shop but it didn't sell many good cards because it salvaged the cards that people threw away, which explained why Nervin and Rally had crappy decks.

A week passed and, one morning, Sabrina returned to the hideout, carrying a box of goods that she had salvaged from a nearby dumpster. The people of Satellite were nice to her and she had used her dueling clout to get more items needed. She put the box down in the hideout. "Whew, this is hard work, but it's coming together. We just need the frame and we're set."

The thought of Turbo Dueling thrilled her. She didn't know why, but she assumed it was because she recovered a deck she had been working on before she ended up here. She looked at the cards in her second deck again and smiled.

"Hey, Sabrina!" said Rally. "You got the stuff?"

"Yep, here are the final parts," said Sabrina, pulling out a few things.

"Great, now we just need a frame, a CPU chip and an engine," said Rally, taking the items. "Blitz said he was going to do something about that." Rally put the parts in another box. "So, why we wait, how about we duel again? I want to see that Dark Magician again!"

"Rally..." sighed Sabrina with a wry smile. During their free time, Sabrina had agreed to several duels with the guys, including Tank and Blitz who had been denied the first time. She admitted that Tank and Blitz had better cards; Tank had used a Gold Sarcophagus and Tribute to the Doomed to mess her up once, and Blitz had Stone Statue of the Aztecs and Shield and Sword which nearly killed her with backlash damage. It was just a shame they couldn't afford the good cards to tweak their decks.

"That's not a prob, guys!" said a familiar voice. The two looked at each other and went outside of the shack to find Blitz dusting off what looked to be a blue-framed motorbike.

"Blitz!" cried Rally. "You found a Duel Runner frame!"

"Yep, managed to buy it from some guy who was looking to unload it for a song," said Blitz. "We can just fix it up and we're good to go."

Sabrina looked it over. "Wow, this is amazing... you didn't have to do this."

"No sweat," said Blitz, beaming. "As I said, he unloaded it for a song. I only paid cheap."

Rally clapped. "This is great, Sabrina. We can fix it up with the parts and be done in a few hours." He went up to the frame and looked it over.

"I don't know..." said Sabrina. "If you bought it cheap, you probably got shafted. Cheap means low quality." She kicked the tires and then noticed something inside the frame. "Hey, did you ask if the thing had any working guts?"

"Huh?" asked Blitz.

"Yeah," said Rally, frowning. "We got everything but the CPU chip and the engine. We were hoping to work with a Duel Runner that had those."

"Huh?!" cried Blitz, shocked as he checked it out. "You... you're right! That bastard! He told me that it had those things! No wonder he sold it so cheaply! That... that..." He stormed off.

"I'd better follow him, just to make sure we get the deal cleared out," said Sabrina.

She followed Blitz and found him arguing with a punkish-looking guy with a mohawk. Just then, he saw two rough dudes come out, argue with Blitz, and then drag him into the nearby warehouse. She gasped and ran back to the subway to find the others.

"Guys, I think Blitz is in trouble. That guy he bought the frame from didn't want to refund it." She explained what had happened.

"What?" said Tank. "Blitz got kidnapped! This is bad!"

"Yeah, but those thugs... I don't think we can handle it alone," said Nervin. "That part of town is pretty known for its gangs. If Yusei was here..."

"Are you saying you don't care?" cried Rally. "Sabrina, come on! We can take on those goons!"

"Hold on," said Sabrina. "You're right, we shouldn't sit on our laurels and let who knows what happen to your friend... but Nervin's right too. It might be dangerous. I'll try to find out if he's okay, and if possible, I will try to find a way to get him out of there. Just hang tight."

She left and headed back to the warehouse, find the door locked. Examining the lock, she found that it was a bit worn, a good lock picking could break it open. She looked around and found a thin wire on the ground, picked it up, and inserted it into the lock, jimmying it.

CLICK. The lock fell away.

"Guess they thought nobody was going to be bothering them," muttered Sabrina, opening the door and barging in. She heard screams upstairs and ran up the stairs to a metal walkway, where she found just what she was looking for... Blitz being beaten by a gang of goons.

The leader was a tough dude with a blue mohawk. "You, you shouldn't have bothered us, punk!" he yelled at Blitz, who cringed. "You should know that I gave it to you for a song and you go and complain, like all the customers!"

"You cheated us," choked Blitz. "You said it had the engine and CPU!"

"Oh, I said it was in decent condition," said the man, crossing his arms. "If you don't like it, we can take it back, with some added bonuses! Rough him up for some dough, men!"

"Hey buddy!" said Sabrina. The group turned to him. "Stop it! Blitz is right, we didn't complain, you just didn't deliver. If I recall my business theory right, it's call scamming."

"No! Sabrina, get out of here!" cried Blitz, who groaned as he was punched again.

"Stop it!" ordered Sabrina.

"And who's gonna make us, sweets?" chuckled the leader. "You're talking to Kameno, the leader of the Turtle Parts and Engines business corporation."

"Ooooh, I didn't know you were smart too, knowing BIG words like CORPORATION," mocked Sabrina. The thugs nearby growled at her angrily.

"You wanna mess with us, girlie?" said a goon, smacking the pipe in his ham hand.

"I do, and I'll make it worth your while." Sabrina whipped out her duel disk and slid it onto her wrist. She pointed to the mohawked guy. "You're Kameno, right?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" said the man.

"You and I, we duel. I kick your butt, you hand over Blitz at once," said Sabrina.

"And what if I win?" said Kameno, narrowing his eyes.

"Then..." Sabrina took a deep breath. _I'm gonna hate myself in the morning if this guy's good, but then again, considering Rally and his friends, I bet this guy doesn't spend his money on cards. _"If you win, you and your gang can seize me and do what they want with me and I won't complain a bit." She shuddered inwardly.

Blitz went pale with horror. "Don't do it, Sabrina! These guys..."

"SHADDUP!" said the guy holding him, slamming his head into a crate and knocking him out.

"Well well, that's my kind of wager," chuckled Kameno, licking his lips. "You're not too bad." One of his men ran up with a duel disk which he put on. "Okay, you've got a deal. But trust me well, I don't mess around even with the cute chicks. Let's duel!"

"Duel!" said Sabrina as the duel disks were activated, both loaded with their decks. They drew their first hands.

**(Sabrina: 8000)  
(Kameno: 8000)**

"I'm going first," said Kameno, drawing a card.

"Figures," grumbled Sabrina. "Didn't expect a pervert and crook to be polite."

"I set a monster..." said Kameno, playing a card. The reversed monster appeared. "Then I play the spell card Vengeful Bog Spirit!" The card appeared face-up. "From now on, we both have to wait one turn after summoning, special summoning or flip summoning our monsters before we can make an attack!"

_Oh great, he's playing a freaking stall deck,_ thought Sabrina, rolling her eyes. _Figures, he's a turtle fan, I can tell. Well, at least he can't attack if he summons any monster with high attack right away either, so I'm safe... but for how long?_ Sabrina knew that stall decks followed one of two philosophies - use effect damage to destroy the opponent's life points indirectly or use the stall to summon an army of unstoppable enemies and then remove the stall cards to bum rush.

"That ends my turn," said Kameno. "Your move."

Sabrina drew a card. _Well, I have plenty of options..._ "I start by setting three cards..." She placed the cards. "Then I play Magical Citadel of Endymion!" The field spell took hold and transformed the grungy warehouse into the interior of a lavish magical palace. The tower was visible outside of the window that had appeared.

"Whoa!" said the lesser goons.

"Next, I summon Blast Magician." Sabrina played her card and the red-robed wizard with the sickle-headed staff appeared. (1400/700) "And I equip him with Mage Power." She played the card and the wizard glowed brightly. "This grants him a five-hundred attack and attack boost for each spell and trap on my field, including set ones, so even if he can't attack now..." The aura around Blast Magician exploded into light. (3900/4200) "He'll still kick your ass when he is free too! Oh, and playing Mage Power also puts a counter on him and my citadel."

Two orbs of light flew into the glowing magician and the citadel.

"But, as your spell prevents me from attacking, I end my turn." Sabrina nodded to her foe.

Kameno's pipe goon coughed. "Uh boss, you're in trouble."

"Stuff it, Kuroe!" snarled the mohawked man. He drew a card, then flipped his monster up. "I've been saving this just for you, I flip summon my Needle Worm!"

A purple maggot with spikes on its head revealed itself. (750/600)

"And due to its flip effect, you lose the top five cards from your deck!" laughed Kameno as the disk mechanically forced five of her cards to dump from the deck to the graveyard.

"That is the dumbest thing I have even seen!" said Sabrina. "You just completely left yourself vulnerable to a ton of damage for the benefit of milling five of my cards!"

"That's what you think," grinned Kameno, playing a card as it appeared. "I activate Messenger of Peace! Too bad you pumped up your Blast Magician so much, now he can't attack!"

"Grrrr..." Sabrina made to activate a card but vetoed the idea. _I shouldn't use Solemn Judgment now. It'd not only weaken my Blast Magician but me! Half of my life points now is too great a risk. He'll have to pay bits of life points to keep up that spell and it'll give me some spell counters._

A tranquil aura filled the room. "So, now so tough are we?" chuckled Kameno. "Now your Blast Magician is a big wall which cannot attack at all!"

"True, but you still added another counter to my Magician and my Citadel," said Sabrina as two orbs of light followed the ways of the first.

"I end my turn," said Kameno. "Let's see you get rid of my worm."

"First, let me activate my Pitch-Black Power Stone," said Sabrina, flipping up one of her traps. The orb with the inverted triangle appeared and gained three orbs. "That's three free spell counters for me to use."

"Big deal, have all the franking spell counters you want, girl!" said Kameno. "Once I'm done, I'll be doing you all night long, isn't that right boys?" The goons snickered.

_Ugh, he obviously didn't taste soap as a kid,_ thought Sabrina, drawing a card. She frowned. _This trap is not really going to be useful right now unless that goon destroys Mage Power and I want to save a back slot for Mystical Space Typhoon or something to get rid of that annoying Messenger of Peace card!_

"I activate the effect of Blast Magician. Since he has two counters on him now, he can remove them to eradicate monsters equal in attack to seven hundred times the number of counters used, so I'm exterminating that Needle Bug!"

The magician flung his staff and two orbs of fire incinerated the worm, who screeched as it turned to stinky ashes.

"Good riddance," said Sabrina. "I end my turn since I'm locked down."

Kameno drew another card. "I pay a hundred life points for the effect of Messenger of Peace." The aura grew intense.

**(Kameno: 7900)**

"Then I play The Shallow Grave to bring back a monster in face-down mode," said Kameno. "Guess which one I'm bringing back." A reversed card appeared before him.

_Not this again!_ thought Sabrina. _His strategy is obvious, he probably has three Needle Worms and will keep flip summoning them to mill out my entire deck! And worse, I only have two monsters which I can bring back with that spell and both are unable to attack due to the Messenger of Peace card._ "I'll bring back Queen's Knight." A reversed monster appeared before her. "And I bet I know what's coming up..."

Two more orbs appeared and entered Blast Magician and the Citadel.

"Actually, I can't flip summon a monster revived by The Shallow Grave, so I'll flip summon this instead." Kameno flipped the card and a white urn with red markings appeared. A familiar one-eyed smiling face appeared in it and cackled. (800/700)

"Is that Morphing Jar?" asked Sabrina. "Are you milling my hand too?"

"Nah, this isn't Morphing Jar, it's Morphing Jar #2," said Kameno. "Now here's how its effect works. When it's flipped by me or my opponent, its effect activates. This is a bit complex even for me, so I'll try to explain it. First, we have to send all of our monsters back to our decks..."

"NO!" cried Sabrina, watching in horror as her Blast Magician and set Queen's Knight vanished. Mage Power exploded into shards and went to her graveyard. "Crap!" _Why didn't I activate Solemn Judgment? I guess it would have activated even if I had spent half of my life points..._

"Too bad, looks like you lost your big beater," chuckled Kameno as the decks were shuffled. "Next, we pick up cards until we have as many monsters as we had. If any of them are Level 4 or lower, we special summon them in face-down mode. Everything else is sent to the graveyard." He smiled as he picked up cards - a spell, then a trap, then...

"Oh no, Morphing Jar #2!" groaned Sabrina.

"And Needle Worm, lucky me!" laughed Kameno as he put the cards back face-down. He nodded. "It's your turn."

Sabrina sighed as she picked up Magical Dimension, discarded it, then... "No, not that!"

"Guess you picked up a tribute monster," laughed Kameno. Sabrina flinched as several more cards fell into her graveyard before she placed her Apprentice Magician face-down.

_I lost my Dark Magician! That bastard!_ Sabrina fumed. _And he'll do it again and mill even more of my deck with that stupid jar and worm!_

"I set a card and end my turn," chuckled Kameno.

Sabrina sighed and drew a card. _I have to get some cards to get rid of those stalls or I'll deck out and lose the duel because I can't draw any more cards! That f-_

She groaned. This was not her lucky day. She had drawn Polymerization.

"I end my turn," she sighed.

"I pay for my Messenger of Peace again," said Kameno as the aura intensified.

**(Kameno: 7800)**

"Then I flip my Morphing Jar #2 again!" he laughed as the white jar rose up.

Sabrina was tempted to negate it with Solemn Judgment but something told her not to. She watched as her Apprentice Magician was shuffled back into her deck and the Needle Worm and Morphing Jar #2 were shuffled into Kameno's deck. He discarded a few things before setting a regular Morphing Jar and a monster called Hiro's Shadow Scout.

She discarded her second copy of Magical Dimension and then... _Yes, my Blast Magician!_ She set it face-down.

"I set two more cards and end my turn, your move," said Kameno, grinning wickedly.

Sabrina drew a card and smiled. "I set two cards as well, then flip-summon my Blast Magician!"

"Not so fast, babe," said Kameno, I activate Solemn Judgment!" He flipped up his card. "I pay half of my life points to negate the flip summon and destroy that thing!"

**(Kameno: 3900)**

"I had a feeling you'd have something to stop me," said Sabrina, flipping up HER Solemn Judgment and paying her cost. "And I can't let you do that... since I know Blast Magician normally is weak enough to get past your Messenger of Peace!"

**(Sabrina: 4000)**

"Urgh!" cried Kameno, clenching his fists as his Solemn Judgment fizzled. "Well, you still can't attack since my Vengeful Bog Spirit is in effect!"

"I forgot that," said Sabrina, sighing. "I end my turn after I move another spell counter from my Pitch Black Power Stone to Blast Magician." The second orb moved from the orb into the red robed magician. _I need spell removal NOW!_

Kameno drew a card. "First, I flip my Morphing Jar, and you know what that does!" The grinning brown jar rose up. Sabrina gladly tossed her Polymerization away and drew five cards and Kameno refreshed his hand. "But don't get too comfy with your new hand. I play Card Destruction to toss our hands and get new ones!"

_Great, a stall mill deck,_ thought Sabrina. She smiled. "Time to get rid of that stall wall of yours! I activate Dust Tornado to wipe out that Vengeful Bog Spirit!"

Kameno grunted as the spell card was blown away. "No matter, I still have Messenger of Peace and your Blast Magician may be able to attack but I'll wipe out your deck first!"

"I get another spell counter for my Citadel and Blast Magician," remarked Sabrina. The Citadel and Blast Magician were glowing brightly now.

"It doesn't matter!" screamed Kameno, veins bursting on his forehead. "You may have destroyed my first wave of defenses, but I have more! I activate two spell cards! First, Level Limit Area B, which forces all your monsters which are level four or higher into defense mode! So your Blast Magician isn't attacking!"

Blast Magician was forced to kneel.

"Next, the Dark Door!" said Kameno. "Even if you DID have something like White Magician Pikeru to get by both my Messenger and my Level Limit Area B, you can only attack with her because you won't be able to attack with more than one monster! So THERE!"

"Congratulations, moron," sneered Sabrina. "You've succeeded in preventing me from every laying a finger on you. However, your attempts to stall until I deck out are futile because I have twice as many cards as you do in our decks right now. Even if you had three Needle Worms, what were the odds you'd be able to draw them before you decked out yourself?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Kameno, clearly enraged. "I AM SO GOING TO DEFILE YOU WHEN I KICK YOUR BUTT IN THIS DUEL!"

Sabrina shook her head. _Sad..._ She looked at her deck and drew a card, then smiled. "I flip summon the monster you let me get back with the Shallow Grave, Breaker the Magical Warrior!" A tall man in crimson and gold robes and hood, wielding a shield and sword, rose up. (1600/1000)

"Big deal," sneered Kameno. "I know about his ability. He gets a spell counter you can use to 'break' any spell or trap I have active... well guess what? First he gets shifted into defense..."

Level Limit Area B glowed and the warrior wizard knelt.

"And now you can choose which of my defenses falls but you're stuck anyways!" Kameno laughed. "You can only use that once per turn!"

Sabrina nodded and Breaker flung a beam of radiant light from his blade into the Dark Door, which shattered. "Where did you hear that crap?"

The thugs blinked. "Uh... it's true, right?" said the muscular one.

"Nope," said Sabrina, grinning with a Cheshire smile.

"It can do it many times?" asked Kameno, sweating.

"As long as he has a spell counter on him," said Sabrina. "So I move my last spell counter from my Pitch Black Power Stone..." The last orb of light left the stone, which crumbled to dust. "And Breaker will break your Level Limit Area B!"

Another blade of light shattered the continuous spell card.

"Now my monsters are free to attack!" said Sabrina.

"Ha, you still have my Messenger to deal with, and it'll be a... "Kameno began to say.

Then a third blade of light shot from Breaker and incinerated the Messenger and the aura faded. "What?! WHAT THE SH-!" Kameno screamed.

Sabrina showed a card in her hand. "I used the card I had just drawn, Spell Power Grasp, to place another counter on Breaker so he has another break, which means your stall wall is gone for good!" She smirked as she put the second copy of Spell Power Grasp in her hand.

"Oh no..." said Kameno in horror. He then wiped his brow. _Don't worry, you've got it Lucky Turtle! She couldn't destroy your face-down monster, Gravity Bind! You still have one more turn._

Sabrina looked at the face down. "Another stall card, I bet... and I know that one of those face-down monsters is Needle Worm... that's it." She sighed. "I play Monster Reborn!"

The ankh appeared and a robed young sorcerer with a visor and a mantle helm appeared. (800/400)

"What is that weakling?" asked Kuroe.

"That is Frequency Magician, a tuner monster," said Sabrina. The magician waved his hands and sonic waves vibrated from him as he exploded into two stars. "I didn't want to have to do this, but you've frayed my last nerve with your wicked stall milling, just to get some tail... you are going to pay for cheating me of a Duel Runner, hurting my friend and hoping to get free sex!"

The stars flowed around Blast Magician, who shattered into four stars and was engulfed by green energy rings.

"So congrats," said Sabrina, snarling. "You've forced me to become a cold-hearted BITCH."

_"Mighty spirit of the North Wind, descend to bring your savage storms to the frozen tundra and destroy all who dare to lay siege to the Ice Barrier you call home!"_

_**"COME FORTH... BRIONAC, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER!"**_

A large, serpentine creature with a dragon's head, a small pair of arms, large wings, and a hide the color and texture of ice crashed through the roof, radiating an aura of pure cold. (2300/1400)

"B-B-Boss, it's freezing in here all of a sudden, someone musta left the AC on," said Kuroe, trying to pat himself some warmth. The creature screeched in rage.

"I ain't afraid of some dumb ice dragon!" squeaked Kameno, who was lying as he felt himself losing control of his bladder.

"Actually, Brionac is a Sea Serpent monster," said Sabrina. "And you're going to HATE what he'll do to you once I use his special ability. It lets me discard as many cards from my hand as I wish..." She discarded a card. "And then bounces one of your cards back to your hand! So say goodbye to that Gravity Bind..."

Kameno gasped as the dragon blasted his set trap into his hand.

"Your Needle Worm..."

Brionac blasted another cold wind from his mouth that blew one of the set monsters away.

"And whatever the HELL that other monster was, probably another Morphing Jar #2!"

Kameno was really stinking up his pants now as his last defense was blown back into his hand. "No way... babe, we can reason here..."

"As you said, STUFF IT," growled Sabrina, her eyes glowing with rage. "And since you forced my other monsters into defense with your stupid Level Limit Area B, I have to summon another! So guess who wants to talk to you about sending her to the graveyard and then the deck..." She slapped a card down and a tall imposing blonde-haired woman in red armor designed to look like the clothing of the picture of the Queen of Hearts playing card and wearing a helmet over her hair appeared, wielding a short sword and a medium shield which had the Queen of Hearts card picture etched on it. (1500/1600) "Say hello to my other nasty woman, Queen's Knight!"

"Boss... uh... boss..." said Kuroe, backing up with the other thug.

Either the smell of the soiled pants of Kameno or the screaming of Brionac caused Blitz to wake up. "What the..." He gaped. "No f-"

"Brionac, attack him directly and freeze those stinky pants so I don't have to vomit!" screamed Sabrina. The sea serpent inhaled and blasted another freezing wind that caused Kameno to scream in agony as he was engulfed by cold.

**(Kameno: 1500)**

"Queen's Knight, finish him off!" screamed Sabrina. The female knight roared in rage and did a nasty upper-cut slash with her blade that caught the crook in the chin and sent him tumbling.

**(Kameno: 0)**

The disks shut off and the rickety warehouse reverted to normal. Both monsters vanished as Sabrina marched up and grabbed Kameno by the collar, crunching her nose to avoid smelling him. "Give back the money you stole and take a shower... and don't EVER let me see you in this part of Satellite again or ELSE."

"Yessim!" squeaked Kameno, nodding to Kuroe, who grabbed a bag of money and threw it at Sabrina's feet. Sabrina flung the thug boss into some crates and the three goons fled.

Blitz got up as Sabrina picked up the bag and walked to him. "You okay, Blitz?"

"Huh, could have been better," mumbled Blitz, holding his shoulder. He had a bruised cheek and black eye and his glasses were broken. "But man, I didn't realize how tough you were, and that Synchro monster... I thought your deck was spellcasters."

"Well, my Synchros are from all walks of life, I guess, but I had checked my extra deck and found this guy... and man, he saved my butt!" Sabrina growled. "Freaking stall mill should be banned."

"Rally was right about you, you are amazing," said Blitz. "Why didn't you use that guy against me when you..." He winced in pain.

"C'mon, let's get you back to the others and, here, here's your cash back. Those goons will probably avoid this place or try not to cheat you or the others once they found out what I did to their boss." Sabrina supported Blitz and made her way out.

[To be continued...]


	5. Chapter 5: Swing of Memories

Doing the next part of the game was a bit tricky. In the game, Trudge chases you a few times but there is no Turbo Duel, just races. I cannot emulate that in this story as it would be a pain in the butt. (See? I cleaned up my language from last chapter!)

The big trend in Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction is to pit the heroes against characters from video games. I'm a big fan of this because I've always wondered what sort of Duel Decks those guys would use. Lux-Nero inserted a recurring villain from one of my favorite game series, _Ratchet & Clank_, into his story and had him Turbo Duel one of the story's villains. (I'm not telling the results as that's spoilers. Go read his story.)

Sometimes a character who opposes the heroes isn't a villain. One dropped fanfic by a guy called Master of Paradox, which involved a character who has a yawning fetish and was featured in Cyber Commander's original "Yu-Gi-Oh: The Thousand-Year Door", had a character duel against Samus Aran. (Anyone who plays Nintendo should know who SHE is, Metroid is a classic series.)

This chapter is one of the few duels I did not emulate on my copy of _Stardust Accelerator_ and the opponent is a video game character which uses fan-made cards, similar to how Ruin Queen of Oblivion uses the Covenant in the _Halo_ series as Duel Monster monsters. If anyone likes the cards they can use them as long as they give me credit. I tried to avoid making them too broken.

The reason for this duel is to introduce the ones who are going to give Sabrina the XYZ monsters as well as save her from having to deal with a Turbo Duel. I'm trying to follow the game as best I can and they do not have the main Turbo Duel until much later.

Said character also had amnesia in his story, or at least, he does when he meets Sabrina. If you played _Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_ for either the Gameboy Advance or Playstation-2 (the special addition to _Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix _released on its own in the US) you can get why he has amnesia. Anyways, enjoy.

(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts, those are the property of Disney and Square-Enix.)

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 5: Swing of Memories**

* * *

The day after the incident at the old factory was pretty calm but Sabrina was restless. She recalled what Lenny had told her, but couldn't trust him to deliver on the travel permit. He was a crook, after all. So she went back to the hideout and told the gang what she had decided.

"You want to go through the pipes like Yusei did?" asked Rally.

"That's really dangerous!" said Tank. "Not to be a downer or all but Yusei's been riding his Duel Runner far long than you have."

"Yeah, he's been practicing for weeks before he did the stunt," said Nervin. "Are you certain?"

"Positive," said Sabrina. "I just have this good feeling I can do it, as if I've trained under someone good. I can't wait for Lenny to come through with a promise he might not keep. Even if it's safer to stow away on the cargo ship, it's slow... besides, you guys haven't heard from Yusei yet, right?"

The four guys nodded.

"Well, I'm going to find him and see if he got his card back," said Sabrina. "And then I'll bring him back to you guys safely."

"Okay!" said Rally, encouraged. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight if at all possible," said Sabrina. "What I learned is that the pipe will be running maintenance again tonight at midnight, so I need to get ready."

"We'll support you as best we can," said Blitz. "I owe you twice!"

"Yeah, we'll all work together to get Sabrina through the same way Yusei did!" said Tank.

"Thanks, all of you," said Sabrina.

It was close to midnight as Sabrina packed up her two decks and got everything ready. The guys did final check up on the Duel Runner and soon Sabrina was on it, helmet on, and was ready.

"Be sure to locate Yusei as soon as you get in," said Rally.

"I will, I promise," said Sabrina. "Okay, wish me luck!" She revved the motor as the guys made way for her. She waved one final time and rode off.

She reached the gate leading to the pipes. _Okay, so far so good._ She drove into the pipes...

"Halt!"

"Uh?" She turned to see a police motorbike. _Drat, didn't think I'd get noticed by a cop... must be one of those Sector Security fellows. Well, I can't play today._ She gunned the motor and put her foot to the pedal, zooming into the pipes.

"Not so fast, Satellite scum!" said the voice. She glanced back to see the police bike tailing her closely and a gruff man in a police uniform and helmet riding it. "I don't know who you are or why you have a Duel Runner, but you're not getting away like Yusei Fudo did!"

_So this guy knows Yusei, huh? I wonder..._ "You must be Officer Trudge, am I correct?"

"The one and only!" said the man with a laugh. "Ha ha ha, and if you think I'm insane enough to let you try the same trick Yusei did, you're getting another thing coming! I'll stop you cold with my special Pursuit Deck!" He closed the distance.

_Damn, he must be trying to get me in range so he can force me into a Turbo Duel. I'm not ready for Turbo Dueling yet..._ "Sorry but I have a date with my memories and I don't want anyone to get in my way!" She sped up and weaved the corners.

_Damn, he's good!_ thought Trudge. _And here I thought Yusei was the toughest nut to crack._ He grinned as he kept on Sabrina's trail. _Just a little closer and I can..._

The signal disappeared.

"What?!" cried Trudge. "What happened? Did that trash employ a signal jamming device?" He scanned the area. "He's gone... sneaky little punk... well, he won't get away. I've got a squad of men waiting at the other end of the pipeline to seize him when he comes out! There's only one way for gutter trash to go... and it'll be straight to the Facility, ah ha ha!"

Sabrina's Duel Runner shot out of a portal into a strange misty land. She skidded to a stop and took off her helmet. "Where am I? Last thing I know I was being chased..."

"Are you Sabrina?" asked a very youthful male voice.

Sabrina got out of the Duel Runner and put the helmet down. She saw who was speaking. It was a boy of about Rally's age, who had brown spiky hair like Yusei only without the streaks. He wore a pair of blue suspender overalls over a white shirt and a pair of oversized tennis shoes. On his back was a giant key.

"Uhm, yeah..." said Sabrina. _This kid looks familiar..._ "Who are you?"

"Sora, that's all I remember," said the boy. "I was sleeping and this voice told me to 'duel' you or something." He held up something on his wrist. A duel disk shaped like the key on his back. "This thing appeared on my arm and this deck of cards appeared in it."

_He was told to duel me?_ Sabrina blinked. "Did the voice say that I would be released from this place if I dueled you?"

"Yes," said Sora. "I don't know what's going on, miss, but I was told the rules of this card game and did check the cards." He smiled. "Not like I'm alien to card games, ya know. I had to use cards to fight the Heartless in this castle me and my friends are climbing."

"Heartless?" Sabrina couldn't put her finger on it but that name sounded familiar.

Sora nodded. "The voice also said you'd get a prize if you beat me, something that will help you immensely in the trial ahead but you won't get them until you get your deck back."

"What?" asked Sabrina, shuffling her cards. "But my deck's right here."

"It didn't say," said Sora. "So, are we gonna do this?"

"All right," said Sabrina as she pressed a button on her Duel Runner.

_"Duel disk disengaging,"_ said a voice as the hood lifted up. Sabrina slipped her wrist into the disk and pulled it off. She approached Sora and put her deck in the disk.

"Let's duel." Sabrina activated her duel disk as Sora did his.

**(Sora: 8000)**

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

"You can go first," said Sora as the two drew their first hands.

"Okay," said Sabrina, drawing a card. _Great opening hand!_ "I start by summoning Blast Magician." The red-robed wizard rose out of the mist. (1400/1000) "Then I set two cards and end my turn." The cards appeared before her and were covered by the mist. "Your turn."

Sora drew a card and took a while to read the text on the cards. "I don't like using the Heartless to fight you, Sabrina, but I will. I summon Heartless Shadow."

A black shadowy creature the size of a cat emerged. It had glowing yellow eyes with no pupils in them, black feelers and spindly arms with long fingers. (900/800)

"Creepy," murmured Sabrina.

"And I play this spell card, The Dark Door," said Sora, playing the card. "From now on we are only allowed to attack with one monster. I set a card and end my turn." The card appeared before him and was also covered in mist.

Sabrina drew a card. _Probably something to stop my attack. _"Doing that spell card gives my Blast Magician a spell counter." An orb of light flew from the card and entered the Blast Magician's blade-staff. "I summon Defender the Magical Knight!"

The blue-robed shield-bearing wizard appeared. (1600/2000)

"And he gets a spell counter too," said Sabrina as the big shield glowed. "Since I can't attack with more than one monster, I'll have to clear the field with my Blast Magician's ability, ditching the spell counters it got to destroy your Heartless Shadow!" The wizard powered up his blade-staff...

"I activate the trap card Divine Wrath!" said Sora, flipping up his card. "By ditching a card..."

Sabrina said a very unfeminine word in disgust as Blast Magician's magic backfired and destroyed him. "Okay, that was smart. I'll just have to take out that thing normally. Defender, attack!"

The wizard charged forward and rammed into the creature with his shield, shattering it into blobs of darkness. **(Sora: 7300)**

"I end my turn," said Sabrina, grinning.

Sora grinned back as he drew a card. "You're pretty good, miss."

"Thanks," said Sabrina. "I'm just trying to get my memories back."

"Me too, I'm losing mine," said Sora sadly. "It seems when we climb that castle, our memories slowly fade away. I barely even remember my friends now."

"I'm sorry," said Sabrina. "I hope you get your memories back too."

Suddenly, the Shadow rose out of the mist.

"What?" asked Sabrina.

"That's the effect of my Heartless Shadow," said Sora. "When he's destroyed in battle, he is revived from the graveyard on my next turn."

"Ugh," said Sabrina.

"Now I sacrifice it..." Sora swapped cards and the Shadow vanished. "To summon Heartless Large Body." A giant obese shadowy creature with glowing yellow eyes appeared. He was wearing a helmet, leggings, boots and a breastplate with a red heart-shaped symbol with a red X in the center of it, bisecting the shape into four parts. (2000/2600)

"What ARE these Heartless creatures?" asked Sabrina.

"They're people who have lost their hearts and become soulless monsters," said Sora. "When you lose your heart, you become wicked and your soul becomes tainted. Then you become these."

"Yikes," said Sabrina. "Physically or metaphysically losing your heart?"

"The latter," said Sora. "Large Body, attack his magical knight!" The creature leapt to body-slam Defender the Magical Knight.

"I expend my spell counter on Defender to protect him from being destroyed!" said Sabrina. The knight quickly ducked under his shield and took the body-slam attack, but the shield cracked. **(Sabrina: 7600)**

"Well, that's okay," said Sora as the Large Body puffed up. (2400/2600) "When it fails to destroy a monster, it gains attack power. It's also immune to targeting effects while it's face-up."

"Hmm..." said Sabrina, drawing a card. "So it's immune to targeting effects while face UP, huh? How about face DOWN?"

Sora blinked. "Wha..."

"I activate Book of Moon!" said Sabrina, playing the spell card. Moonlight fell on the Heartless and it vanished, replaced by a card. "This switches your monster into face-down defense mode and now it is defending... I use THIS! Shield Crush!" She played the card and the monster shattered.

"Wow, that's clever," Sora said, grinning.

"And now I sacrifice my Defender for Dark Magician Girl!" She swapped cards and the beautiful student of the Dark Magician appeared, winking. (2000/1700) "Attack Sora directly!"

Sora yelped as the sorceress fired her Dark Burning magic on him. **(Sora: 5300)**

"I end my turn," said Sabrina.

Sora drew a card. "I set a monster and end my turn." A reversed monster appeared.

Sabrina drew. "Okay, that's probably a dangerous monster so I'll bolster my forces by playing Sage's Stone." The green crystal appeared. "When Dark Magician Girl is on the field, Sage's Stone summons her mentor, Dark Magician!" The blonde wizard appeared. (2500/2100) "Now I attack with Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

The wizard blasted his dark magic at the face-down monster, revealing a Heartless shadow humanoid in a helmet. It had the quartered heart symbol the Large Body emblazoned on its chest. (1800/1900) The magic was absorbed into the Heartless.

"When Heartless Soldier is in defense mode, it can't be destroyed in battle," said Sora, smirking.

"Like a freaking Spirit Reaper," grumbled Sabrina. "I end my turn."

Sora drew a card. "I set a monster." Another reversed card appeared. "Then I send The Dark Door back to the top of my deck to special summon the monster I ditched to use Divine Wrath, Plaguespreader Zombie!"

A hideous abomination of puke-colored skin and rotting flesh rose from the mist. (200/400)

"Eewww, gross," said Sabrina.

"But now I can tune it with my Heartless Soldier," said Sora.

"That's a Tuner?" asked Sabrina in shock.

Sora nodded. "Of course, when I do so, Plaguespreader is removed from play, so..."

The obese zombie turned into two stars that surrounded the shadowy warrior as green rings engulfed it. The Heartless turned into three stars.

_"This is what lurks in the darkness of men's hearts, pure chaos and evil... I synchro summon __**Heartless Darkside!**__"_

A giant monster which looked like an old man with a wispy beard rose from the ground behind Sora. It had a huge hole in its chest with glowed with dark light. It was shadowy as well. (3000/2000)

"Holy crudola!" cried Sabrina. "A Level 5 Synchro with 3000 attack! That's too powerful! It must have some sort of drawback!"

"Yep, it cannot attack directly," said Sora. "But it's strong enough to defeat your wizards! Darkside, attack Dark Magician Girl!"

The sorceress screamed as she was flattened by the giant shadowy fist and exploded. Dark Magician was horrified. **(Sabrina: 5600)**

"Ow, why did I take so much damage?" asked Sabrina.

"Because the Heartless feast on the darkness of your monsters," said Sora. "When Darkside does battle damage while fighting a dark monster, battle damage is doubled. However, when battling a light monster, it's halved."

"Ugh, cold comfort," said Sabrina. "Are you done?"

"Yep," said Sora. "Your move."

Sabrina drew a card. _I've gotta get rid of that thing, and this should buy me some time._ "I shift my Dark Magician into defense mode." The sorcerer knelt. "And I set a card and end my turn." The card appeared behind Dark Magician.

Sora drew a card from his deck._ I assume that's a trap, but I don't have anything to deal with it._ "I flip my Morphing Jar in attack mode." The grinning urn appeared. (700/600) "And then its effect..."

"I know what it does," said Sabrina. "I own one. You discard your hand and draw five cards. That's good because I have no cards in my hand." She drew five cards as Sora ditched his three cards and drew five as well.

"Next I set two cards face-down," said Sora, playing his cards. "And I sacrifice my Morphing Jar for Heartless Ghost!" The jar dissolved and a spooky creature rose up from the remains. It looked like a ragged ghost with a clear orb for a head with the Heartless heart symbol floating in it and two creepy black eyes. (2100/2000)

"That's creepy," said Sabrina.

"Heartless Darkside, attack Dark Magician!" said Sora. The creature reared back and punched the sorcerer, only for a tube to appear and blast the fiend.

"Urgh!" cried Sora. **(Sora: 2300)**

"That was my Magical Cylinder trap which negated your attack and did the monster's attack power back at you," said Sabrina smugly.

"Okay, I admit, that was pretty sneaky," said Sora, laughing. "You turned my attack against me. However, since I only have monsters with Heartless in the name, I can attack you directly with Heartless Ghost!" The ghost disappeared.

Sabrina felt a chill down her spine and then shrieked as the ghostly Heartless pierced her chest with its ethereal hands before returning to the field. **(Sabrina: 3600)** She shivered.

"That ends my turn," said Sora. "Let's see what you've got."

Sabrina looked at the kid. _I've dueled kids but not ones like this guy. What is that voice and why does it want this duel?_ She shrugged and drew a card, then smirked. "I special summon The Tricky from my hand by discarding my Apprentice Magician from my hand." She ditched her card and a strange clown slowly began to form.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm going to make sure it stops," said Sora. "I activate Solemn Judgment to negate that summoning!" **(Sora: 1150)**

A light flashed on the clown magician and vaporized it.

"You do realize you wasted half of your life points on that," said Sabrina.

"Not really," grinned Sora, flipping up another card. "I'll chain Emergency Provisions to it, sending my Solemn Judgment to the graveyard after its effect resolves to get back almost all the cost." The trap card dissolved and infused Sora with its energy. **(Sora: 2150)**

_Clever, he was so low on life points anyway that one card tributed by that spell card was enough to pay off the cost of Solemn,_ Sabrina thought. "Oh well, that's what I wanted. Both of your monsters are done for anyways." She played a monster. "I summon Queen's Knight!"

The royal female knight rose up from the mist. (1500/1600)

"They are both weaker than Darkside," said Sora.

"Not for long," said Sabrina, playing two cards. "I first activate Mage Power and equip it to Queen's Knight, raising her attack by five hundred for each card in my back row."

"But that's not all," said Sabrina as the second card appeared. "I activated Armorment, which lets me apply the effects of my Mage Power to all of my monsters like my Dark Magician and now I have two spells in effect, which means both of my characters get a thousand attack!" Dark Magician glowed black (3500/2100) and Queen's Knight glowed white (2500/1600)

Queen's Knight shot forward and sliced apart the Heartless Ghost. **(Sora: 1750)** Dark Magician blew away Darkside with a thrust of his hand. **(Sora: 1250)**

"That's it for me," said Sabrina, grinning. She had all but forgotten what she was supposed to be doing and enjoying the duel.

Sora grinned as he drew a card. "I'm not surprised this voice wanted me to fight you with cards. You're a great card battler. But this is about to be over." He played a card and the ankh of Monster Reborn appeared, dragging Heartless Large Body out of the grave.

"Why did you bring that back? As a defense?" asked Sabrina.

"Nope, I play another tuner monster, Dark Resonator!" Sora played the card and a wicked grinning fiend with a giant tuning fork appeared. It carried a gold coin on its back. (1300/400)

"A tuner... that means..." Sabrina's eyes widened.

"I tune Dark Resonator with Heartless Large Body!" said Sora. The Resonator hit his tuning fork with his mallet and it vibrated as he exploded into three stars which circled around the Large Body, shattering it into five stars that hovered in a column of green rings. **(*3* + *5* = *8*)**

_"The Queen of Heartless, her black heart is corrupted with evil and pride... Come forth, __**Dark Heartless Witch, Maleficent!**__"_

A tall witch in dark robes emerged, her face sallow and yet beautiful, her eyes sunken and red, and horns coming from her hooded head. (3300/3000)

"Uh... yikes," said Sabrina, backing up a tad. "My Queen's Knight's a goner."

"I could destroy that but I'll deal with your magician first," said Sora. "I play the spell card Shrink to weaken your Dark Magician." The dark sorcerer shrank to the size of a child. (1750/2100) "Dark Heartless Witch Maleficent! Destroy Dark Magician!"

The sorceress cackled and launched a green orb of evil magic at Dark Magician, vaporizing him. **(Sabrina: 2050)**

"That's my turn," said Sora.

"Okay, need a little miracle here," mumbled Sabrina, drawing a card. She smiled. "I play Spellbook of the Pot, letting us both draw three cards." Sabrina and Sora did so. "Hmmm, good draws! I set a card." She placed the card and Queen's Knight shone brightly. (3000/1600) "And then I summon King's Knight."

A tall blonde haired man with a mustache and beard rose up, wearing a crown on his head and armor that resembled Queen's Knight. His shield was etched with the image of the King of Clubs. (1600/1700) = (3100/1700)

"And when King's Knight is on the field with Queen's Knight, I get to special summon Jack's Knight from my hand!" Sabrina watched as a tall dark-haired knight rose up. He wore blue armor and a blue helmet and his shield had the image of the Jack of Spades on it. (1900/1400) = (3400/1400) "Okay, Jack's Knight, take out that Dark Heartless Witch!"

The warrior shouted a cry of battle and charged, slicing through Maleficent and destroying her. **(Sora: 1150)**

"Now, Queen's Knight, attack for the win!" ordered Sabrina. Queen's Knight charged... and was stopped cold by a wall of fluffy cooing fiends right after Sora discarded a card. "Ah yeah, I guess the Heartless were fiends and every fiend duelist has a few Kuriboh to protect him from direct damage. Okay, I end my turn."

Sora drew a card and sighed. "Sabrina, I really don't like using the Heartless to hurt you. They took away so many innocent hearts..."

"Hey, you're a hero with a great destiny, right?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, I guess," said Sora.

"Well, don't be afraid to fight with all of your strength!" said Sabrina. "We both need to get our memories back and we need to use any means necessary... that's moral, of course. Besides, this is a friendly duel, nothing evil about it."

Sora smiled and played a card. "I'm going to summon my most terrifying Heartless, Sabrina. To do so, Maleficent had to be destroyed in battle and I have to remove Heartless monsters equal to twelve levels, so I remove my Heartless Ghost, my Heartless Darkside and my Heartless Shadow to bring forth..." Dark shadowy figures rose into the air and a looming black creature arose.

_**"Heartless Dragon - Maleficent Reborn!"**_

A huge black dragon the size of a building reared its ugly head and roared. Green fire poured from its nostrils and its eyes glowed a baleful yellow. It had horns similar to Malificent's. (4400/3900)

"Okay, you... don't have to fight back... THAT much..." said Sabrina, swallowing fear.

"Since that was a special summon," said Sora. "I normal Summon another Heartless Shadow." The shadowy imp emerged from the mist. "And now I use Maleficent Reborn's special ability; by sacrificing a Heartless..." The imp melted into blobs of darkness that was devoured by the dragon. "She gets to attack all of your monsters at once!"

"WHAT?!" cried Sabrina, turning pale.

"Sorry, Sabrina..." said Sora, covering his eyes with one of his hands. "ATTACK!"

The dragon inhaled and blasted its green flames which incinerated all the knights. Sabrina screamed bloody murder... and the flames died to nothing.

"Sabrina?" asked Sora, peeking through his fingers. He freaked out. "SABRINA!"

The flames faded and Sabrina, on her hands and knees, was panting heavily, a trap card by her side. "Phew, never thought that Nutrient Z would be so handy!" **(Sabrina: 2950)**

"Huh?" asked Sora.

"You see, when I am about to take over two thousand points of damage," panted Sabrina as she picked herself up. "I can trigger this trap to gain four thousand life points just before the attack hits. So I'm okay and then some."

"You're tough," said Sora.

"So are you," complimented Sabrina, grinning. "Okay, time to end this, if you're done."

"I am," said Sora. "When I use that Heartless Dragon's ability, I'm not allowed to attack with any more monsters and my Battle Phase ends, so I'll end my turn,"

Sabrina drew a card, grinned and set a monster and a card. "Your move."

Sora drew a card. He frowned. _It's a Heartless but I can't summon it without a tribute. Oh well._ "Heartless Dragon, attack the monster!"

The dragon blasted the creature with fire, which turned into an urn before it melted. "Told you I had a Morphing Jar of my own." She grinned as the two discarded their cards and drew five. She blinked at her hand. _Excellent! I think I can win this... but I need one more card..._

"I set four cards face down and end my turn," said Sora. _Even if Sabrina managed to weaken my dragon, my traps should destroy her attacking monsters._

Sabrina slowly drew a card. _Heart of the Cards... I know it's corny but please help me!_ She turned to see the card and grinned. It was her Crystal Seer. _PERFECT!_

"Okay, first I'll play my set Monster Reborn!" She flipped her card up. "This brings back the Tricky you stopped with your Solemn Judgment." The clown mage reformed and Sora saw that it had no face, just a question mark where its face would be. (2000/1600)

"Next, Heavy Storm!" Sabrina played the card and a gale ripped through the field, shattering Sora's three traps and Monster Reincarnation. "Dodged a bullet or three there. Next, I summon Frequency Magician."

The young magician appeared. (800/400)

"And now I tune my Frequency Magician with my The Tricky!" Sabrina did a pose as Frequency Magician's hands vibrated and he exploded into two stars that surrounded the clown mage as it exploded into five through a column of green rings. **(*2* + *5* = *7*)**

_"Powers of the arcane rites, I summon thee through magical calls... come forth, __**Arcanite Magician!"**_

The white-robed wizard appeared. (400/1000)

"Now he gets two Spell Counters," said Sabrina. "But I'm not keeping him around. I play Polymerization!" She showed her spell card.

"What are you using that for?" asked Sora.

"To fuse my Arcanite Magician with my Crystal Seer!" said Sabrina. The vortex swallowed up Arcanite Magician and a veiled woman. "Of course, the fusion can be done with any Spellcaster of any level and any Spellcaster Synchro monster of any level, but Arcanite was used because it's his evolved and most powerful form... **Supreme Arcanite Magician!**"

A seven-foot tall mage with dark blue skin and red eyes emerged, wearing flowing dark blue and black robes with a lavish helmet. Giant orbs dotted the outfit and the wand he held was a large wand with a glowing cone on its tip. (1400/2800)

"It's not enough," said Sora, confused.

"Yes, but like the regular guy," said Sabrina. "Supreme Arcanite Magician, or SAM for short, gets two Spell Counters when he hits the field." The two giant orbs on the wizard's shoulder pads glowed a bright green. "And like said regular guy, SAM gets a thousand attack for each." (3400/2800)

"Still not enough," said Sora, worried.

"Well, how about this?" said Sabrina, playing a spell. "I activate Spell Power Grasp. This adds another spell counter to any card which can take it, like SAM." An orb of light entered the magician's helmet and made it glow green. (4400/2800)

"Okay, my dragon's toast," said Sora, fretting.

"Yeah, but destroying it in battle would only give you a pathetic two hundred damage," said Sabrina. "So I'm using his ability, burning that counter I gave him to do one of two things..."

The helmet's glow leapt onto the magician's staff.

"Either drawing a card..." said Sabrina. She pointed at Heartless Dragon. "Or getting rid of big dark and smelly breath over there! Go!"

The magician fired a blast of pure radiance from his staff and Maleficent Reborn screeched in agony as the energy vaporized her into black blobs.

"SAM, attack directly and win this!" said Sabrina. "But... be gentle, he's a kid."

The magician teleported behind Sora and whacked him on the head, making him fall on his face.

**(Sora: 0)**

The disks deactivated and the images faded. "Heh heh," said Sora, getting up and dusting himself off. "You're quite a good card battler, Sabrina. That was fun..." He then gasped as he slowly melted into light and the disk shattered on the ground.

"What the..." said Sabrina.

A soft voice spoke. _**"He has been returned to his friends and his mind wiped of this encounter, Sabrina Delren. Not like Castle Oblivion wouldn't erase that memory."**_

"Castle Oblivion?" asked Sabrina.

_**"That is not of your concern, daughter of the destroyer of the Sky Dragon. Right now you have more important matters to tend to. As promised, you will get your reward but first you must endure some loss, suffering and humiliation. When you get your deck back..."**_

"But my deck is right here!" said Sabrina, taking the cards from her disk. "I..."

Everything went white.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes to find herself in the pipeline, atop of her Duel Runner. It was like she had fallen asleep at the wheel. She looked around but nobody was there. "Ugh, that was one weird experience... whoever did that was playing some sick joke."

She sighed, got off the Duel Runner, and dragged it outside... only to find a police blockade. _Oh crud... Sector Security... maybe I should..._

One of the cops saw her and shouted. "That's the Duel Runner Trudge told us about, the Satellite scum who was trying to get into the city!"

A crowd of cops surrounded her and her Runner. "Uh... just passing through... don't mind me... Oh this? I just found it on the..." She sighed. "You're not believing one bit of this, are you?"

"You're under arrest for illegal emigration into New Domino City, woman!" said one of the cops. "Don't bother defending yourself, we got the report from Officer Trudge. You'll be marked and sent to the Facility for a long time!"

"Oh great Lugia..." moaned Sabrina as she slowly raised her hands over her head and turned her back to be patted down. She watched the cop take her Duel Decks. _Now I see what that voice meant by suffering loss..._

[To be continued...]

**NEW CARDS**

(Armorment is described in Chapter 4.)

_**Heartless Shadow:**_

_Attribute:_ DARK

_Type:_ Fiend / Effect

_Level:_ 1

_ATK:_ 900

_DEF:_ 800

_Effect:_ If this card is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, you may special summon it to your field at the next turn's draw phase. You cannot use this effect if you have a "Heartless" name monster on your field.

_**Heartless Large Body**_

_Attribute:_ DARK

_Type:_ Fiend / Effect

_Level:_ 5

_ATK:_ 2000

_DEF:_ 2600

_Effect:_ While this card is face-up on the field, it is immune to all card effects that target. If it fails to destroy an enemy in battle, this card gains 400 ATK.

_**Heartless Soldier:**_

_Attribute:_ DARK

_Type:_ Fiend / Effect

_Level:_ 3

_ATK:_ 1800

_DEF:_ 1900

_Effect:_ While this card is in defense mode, it cannot be destroyed in battle.

_**Heartless Darkside:**_

_Attribute:_ DARK

_Type:_ Fiend / Synchro / Effect

_Level:_ 5

_ATK:_ 3000

_DEF: _2000

_Synchro:_ 1 Fiend or Zombie Tuner + 1 or more "Heartless" non-tuners

_Effect:_ This card can only be special summoned by Synchro Summon. This card cannot attack directly. If it battles a DARK monster, battle damage is doubled. If it battles a LIGHT monster, battle damage is halved.

_**Heartless Ghost:**_

_Attribute:_ DARK

_Type:_ Zombie / Effect

_Level:_ 6

_ATK: _2100

_DEF:_ 2000

_Effect:_ This card cannot be Special Summoned. If there are only monsters with "Heartless" in the name on your side of the field, this card can attack your opponent's life points directly. If this card is destroyed in battle, it is removed from play and you take 1000 points of damage.

_**Dark Heartless Witch - Maleficent:**_

_Attribute:_ DARK

_Type:_ Spellcaster / Synchro / Effect

_Level:_ 8

_ATK:_ 3300

_DEF:_ 3000

_Synchro:_ One Fiend Tuner + One or more "Heartless" non-tuners

_Effect:_ If this card is destroyed by any means, you may remove monsters with "Heartless" from your graveyard from play of a total of twelve levels to special summon "Heartless Dragon - Maleficent Reborn" from your deck or hand.

_**Heartless Dragon - Maleficent Reborn:**_

_Attribute: _DARK

_Type:_ Dragon / Effect

_Level: _12

_ATK:_ 4400

_DEF:_ 3900

_Effect:_ This card cannot be Normal Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned except through the effect of "Dark Heartless Witch - Maleficent." If you tribute a "Heartless" monster on your field, this card can attack all of your opponent's monsters. When this effect resolves, no other monsters can attack and your Battle Phase ends.


	6. Chapter 4: No Entry! (Fixed)

I had almost skipped the next part of the game because I hadn't played for a while and forgotten that I have to do another rescue before Sabrina tries to break into New Domino City. Oops. T_T

Also, I cut out the first chase with Trudge because I wanted to have Sabrina's first meeting with the sergeant of Sector Security be a little more exciting than a race and Turbo Duels aren't used until later in the game. Sorry about that.

Enjoy more emulated duels. I promise it'll be a little more interesting later on, as Sabrina's deck will get a bit of an upgrade in her adventures in New Domino City. The Spell Counter Endymion Deck is okay but sort of boring for me, but I want to keep her Dark Magician in the main deck.

The first duel was fully emulated and the second was partly emulated. The first duel I had was a complete joke but the second had to be redone as I was annihilated by a bad hand. However I didn't want to rewrite that part as it was pretty good so I added my own spin on it. (I had to redo that annoying duel ten times as I kept getting overwhelmed by... well, you'll see.)

EDIT: I seriously apologize. I had forgotten to complete one part of this chapter and uploaded it in an incomplete form, which I am sure is against the rules in . This is the fixed draft. My word is I will NEVER do this again. Sorry, guys! _

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 4: No Entry!**

It was only a half-hour between the time that Sabrina escorted the wounded Blitz from the warehouse he had been beaten and the time he was reunited with his friends. They came up when they found Sabrina dragging the crippled guy on his shoulder.

"Blitz, I was worried sick about you!" cried Rally. He got an angry look. "Don't you go doing something that reckless ever again!"

"Sorry Rally," sighed Blitz. "I knew it was my fault. I should have checked."

"We can get more engine parts," said Tank. "But we can't get a new you, so be careful next time you decide to argue to the person you buy cheap stuff from!"

"Hey, leave him alone," grumbled Sabrina. "I was the one who had to risk her vir- er, I had to rescue him and I nearly failed thanks to stupid cards..." She shook her head. "Where did he get a bunch of good stall cards?"

"Probably stole them," said Nervin. "As I said, here in Satellite it's eat or be eaten while the fat cats live off of your suffering. Thanks for saving our friend, Sabrina."

"Call me Sabs," said Sabrina with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure your doctor friend can help him."

"I'll be fine, just an ice pack and a few days of rest," said Blitz.

"Come on, I'll nurse you back to health," said Rally. "Thanks again."

The group left Sabrina behind. She was so caught up in her dying rage against Kameno and his turtle deck that he almost failed to notice a figure coming up behind her. She turned around, ready for a fight, only to notice that it wasn't Kameno seeking revenge.

"Hey, you must be Sabrina, that girl I met a while back," said the man. Sabrina recognized him.

"And you must be Yusei," said Sabrina, looking him in the face. He wasn't wearing his helmet so now she could see his hair. "Did your hair get messed up with that helmet? I know wearing one can ruin your hairstyle."

Yusei grinned as he ran his gloved hand through his wild hair streaked with gold. "I get that a lot about my hair. It's natural. I saw you carrying Blitz back and overheard what happened. Thanks."

"I know Blitz is your friend, and he and the others are helping me get my memory back," said Sabrina. She told him everything about waking up in Satellite and meeting the group.

"Rally sort of gave the low-down," said Yusei, smiling sadly. "You know, sometimes memories are not good to recall..." He shook his head.

"Had some bad ones, huh?" said Sabrina.

"The worst," said Yusei. He tossed her something.

"What's this?" asked Sabrina, looking at the small cylinder made of metal.

"A special motor I built from some parts,' said Yusei. "That should help. Consider it a reward for helping my friend out of a bad situation." He turned to leave.

"Say, Yus," said Sabrina. Yusei turned back. "Once I get this Duel Runner running, will you help me out as well?"

"Sorry, but no," said Yusei, sighing. "I have business of my own in New Domino, and it's serious business. As I said, some things are best left forgotten. I won't stop you from going to the city, but be very careful... you're likely to be viewed as an outcast." He turned and walked off, disappearing into the nearby alley.

"Weird guy..." said Sabrina, looking at the engine. "Now... how do I install this?"

Tank, Rally and Nervin got the news about how Kameno crumbled before Sabrina's deck and learned about the Synchro she had summoned to win the duel. They were in even more awe about the fact that none of them saw Brionac in the duels they had with Sabrina, but she said that she didn't want to be arrogant and only used Brionac when his effect would be vital.

Rally, Nervin and Tank helped Sabrina install the duel runner engine that Yusei gave her. Later, Sabrina paid Blitz a visit to his apartment and found his arm in a sling. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks," said Blitz. "I owe you my life back there, Sabs. You saved me."

"Eh, I just wanted to save you before you got killed and then got your friends angry," giggled Sabrina. "I wish that guy had not used stall... forget it."

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Blitz.

"Well... you can tell me Yusei's deep dark secret? What's he got to do in the city?" Sabrina sat down on the couch. "Come on, spill. We're good friends now, right?"

Blitz nodded. "Okay... but don't let Yusei find out!" He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "I'm sure you wouldn't remember the name Jack Atlus. He's a big famous Turbo Duelist in the city. But before he became famous, he used to be a good friend of Yusei's, and a long time ago they had this gang who cleaned up Satellite, made it a good place. Long ago, during the early years that Satellite was adapting to its existence, duelists formed gangs and bullied people, but Yusei and Jack and some friends of theirs formed a gang of their own and kicked the other gangs' butts until they agreed to stop being bullies. Then bad things happened and Yusei and Jack broke up with their friends. Yusei won't tell us the story, but it must have been bad."

"I see," said Sabrina with a nod.

"Well, Jack did something horrible and mean," said Blitz, scowling. "He used Rally as a hostage to steal Yusei's most precious possession... a Duel Monster card." He pointed at Sabrina's deck. "It was a Synchro Monster like that dragon you attacked the goons with."

"Brionac is not a dragon, it's a Sea Serpent, Dragon is his title," said Sabrina, looking at her deck. "So, Jack stole a rare Synchro Dragon-type monster card from Yusei?"

"Yeah, it was the only one we knew about," said Blitz, nodding. "And he tricked Yusei into abandoning his deck to save Rally! That scum! Then he used it to become a super famous celebrity in the city, forgetting about us all... now Yusei's going to go and demand it back."

"Well, that should be easy," said Sabrina. "Just go to... the... oh flip, I forgot you mentioned that it wasn't easy to get to the city."

"Yeah, Yusei's going to try something very dangerous," said Blitz. "He's going to try to sneak in via the sewage pipes. There's a small window of time that the pipes stopped flowing sewage, a maintenance period. Yusei's hoping to speed through the pipes and get through the maintenance door which leads to the subways under the city."

"That's a gamble," said Sabrina. "Well then, we just have to pray for him."

In a sinister temple, three figures stood before a statue of a mighty dragon. A holographic monitor was clamped in its jaws and a figure which couldn't be recognized was on the screen.

_"How goes the project?"_

"Well, Master," said the first figure, a tall one. "We've already sent the ultimatums to the Godslayers. They will not interfere in Daala's master plan to eradicate Yumi Mouto and her gang, not if they wish to know the locations of their children."

_"Perfect,"_ said the shadowy figure. _"Cielo, how goes the daughter of the Slayer of Ra?"_

"Giselle's kin is currently in the mining community of Crash Town," said a slender willowy figure, which looked female but had an effeminate voice. "But it won't be long before she moves to the area of Satellite. I predict she will do so after the Dark Signers are taken care of and Satellite is reunited with its mother city."

_"Excellent," _said the shadow. _"Terre, report on the status of the kind of Obelisk's destroyer. Is he still being controlled by that foolish head of the Arcadia Movement?"_

"Aye," said the remaining figure, a short portly man with facial hair. "That fool Sayer still thinks he can use that boy to invade the Spirit World and steal its power. Ach, that ninny don't know what's good for 'im, if ye ask me!"

_"It is not our business to interfere with fate," _said the shadow. _"So far, so good. Now for you, Sjo. Tell me, how fares the offspring of our biggest enemy, the slayer of the Sky Dragon?"_

"Uhm..." said the tall figure, which was clearly female. She chuckled. "Well, she's doing fine..."

_"Define fine."_

"Well, she's become buddies with Yusei Fudo and his gang, but she's starting to... uhm..."

_"Yes?"_

"Regain her memories."

The dragon snarled as the others gasped.

_"This is NOT good. If she recovers her memories and realizes that this is not her world, she will do everything to get back. Worse, if she meets her friends..."_

"I thought that be the point!" said the stout male. "After all, you said they needed to be together!"

_"Yes, but now is not the time, we need them to remain memory-less until Daala's plan succeeds. If they regain their memories too soon, they will seek to return home and, if they manage to do so, Diane and her friends will seek to help Sheena and then..."_

"We know, it would be bad for us too," said the wispy figure, pouting. "What should we do?"

"May I make a suggestion, Boss?" said the portly man. "It canna be helped if she meets the others, but chances are she will try to get into the city, and due to the fact that the Security cops will be on high alert when that man, Yusei, tries to invade the main city, chances are..."

"Of course," said Cielo, the tall man. "She may end up getting seized as well. At the least it will delay her plans to recover her memories and give us time to prepare if we need to ambush her."

_"Very well, we shall just bide our time, but... if she recovers her memories and tries to find her friends, we will have to intervene. For now, we wait..."_

The dragon's eyes dimmed.

The next morning, Sabrina visited the hideout and found Yusei packing a bag. "So, you're doing this? You really are going through the pipelines?"

"Yep," said Yusei. He looked at her. "You heard about this?"

"Yeah, Blitz told me about Jack," said Sabrina. "He must have been a bastard to betray you."

"I don't care about getting revenge on Jack, Sabrina," said Yusei. "I just want my card back."

"Your Synchro monster?" asked Sabrina. "What is its name?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'll show it to you when I get it back." Yusei smiled. "Once you get your Duel Runner completed, you and I can duel and I'll use it against you."

"I'd love to confront it," giggled Sabrina. "Well, good luck."

"I'll need more than luck," said Yusei. "I don't even know if I will be able to find Jack when I get to New Domino City. I hope you have luck getting your memories back and getting home."

"Thanks," said Sabrina. She watched Yusei put the bag on his Duel Runner, mount up and ride off to meet the others.

That night, Sabrina tossed in bed, dreaming. She dreamt she was riding a Duel Runner, the one she saw from her flashback. She had finished a Turbo Duel with someone.

_"Man, Sabs! You kicked my butt, and that was your first Turbo Duel! That deck rocks socks!"_

_"He he... you know it, Gissy. Oh, mom!"_

_"Nice to see you out and about, Sabrina. I see you also kicked Gis's butt too. You are going to be a fine Turbo Duelist..."_

_"Hey Di, don't go swelling her head! She still has to pass her driver's exam!"_

_"And she'll pass it with flying colors, right dear?"_

_"You betcha, mom!"_

Sabrina woke up with a jolt. "I need to get my Duel Runner completed."

A day passed and life went as normal. Rally told Sabrina that Yusei managed to shake off the Sector Security cop who had tried to catch him in the pipeline and finished the turbo duel just soon enough to squeeze through the door just before it closed. Sabrina congratulated him and Rally agreed that he'd repay her soon.

"He said he'd meet you when you got out of Satellite too," said Rally. That spurred Sabrina to action, and the effort to finish the Duel Runner redoubled.

The day after that, it was complete, Rally arrived with a CPU chip, it was installed and the Runner was functional. Sabrina took it for a test run and found it suitable. There was a little celebration as Sabrina was now able to Turbo Duel.

Of course, nobody else had a Duel Runner so they made plans to get her to the City ASAP so she could find a Turbo Duelist to test her second deck out. Nervin's old flame helped out too by modifying Sabrina's clothes so she could ride on the Runner in comfort. Sabrina was very happy that she had so many friends all of a sudden.

The two days after that were spent testing the Runner and trying to break Yusei's speed record. Surprisingly, she did so without a sweat. It was like she was a natural with a Duel Runner.

The first time she rode the Duel Runner, which the gang named "Dark Magical" after her Dark Magician, she had another vision...

_"So dear, how did you like your first run on a Duel Runner?"_

_"It was great, dad! Thanks for giving it to me!"_

_"He he, I knew you'd like it."_

_"Can I ask a question, dad?"_

_"Sure, pumpkin."_

_"Mom talked about another guy before you... Donny?"_

_*sigh* "Yeah, she admits it. She did have a childhood romance in Duelist Camp, a guy who was the grandson of one of the Big 5."_

_"Weren't the Big 5 evil?"_

_"Yes, they bribed Pegasus to steal his soul so he could be proclaimed dead and they could reclaim the company. You see, KaibaCorp was born a military industry and Gozaburo was their greedy leader. When he came to the orphanage where Seto and his brother were living, Seto had been inspired to challenge Gozaburo to a chess game. If he won, both Kaiba brothers would be adopted by him. Now Gozaburo..."_

_"Could you skip to the part about mom's old flame?"_

_"Oh yes, sorry... I'm sure you're not interested in a history of KaibaCorp. Anyways, the short story was that Seto and Mokuba were adopted by Gozaburo, who hoped to mould Seto into his heir. However, he didn't expect Seto to trick him and take over the company and then dismantle its core profit, military, and turn into a gaming company. The five members of the board, called the Big Five, hated this and each had their own reasons for taking Seto down. Krump wanted to build a profitable penguin zoo but Seto shot him down. The lamest reason to want revenge but Krump was just as evil as his fellow members."_

_"Anyways, Krump had a family and a son who had a son, and his grandson got a TV recording from Krump saying he was sorry for everything and had given up his deck to his legacy, which your aunt later learned was a bunch of bullhockey, so the boy, Donald, decided to become rich and build that penguin park to make his grandpa's dream come true, and he eventually did thanks to Siegfried, Seto's nephew, who left part of his estate in his last will for Donald. Sad guy, dying so young due to some maniac who was trying to grill info on something from the Kaibas."_

_"So what happened? Why is my dad not Donny then?"_

_"Well... that's a long story..."_

Diane's memory faded. "Crud! I was just getting to the good part!" She sighed. "Well, I know that Krump worked in the main KaibaCorp headquarters here in Domino City before Zero Reverse, so his grandson might have lived here too... but something's odd... I have never heard of this Zero Reverse and from the timeline, this is the same period of time I live in... Maybe I do need to go to the city and investigate this incident..."

The next morning, Sabrina got a visit from Rally at the place she was staying, and he had bad news for her. "It's awful," he said. "Last night, Sector Security came and tried to arrest us because that chip I got for your Duel Runner had been marked! I..." He mumbled. "I sort of swiped it from this gang in the south side area, I didn't realize it was marked! We had to split up to evade them."

"Sector Security?" asked Sabrina. "You mentioned that..."

"Yeah, they're the police who patrol Satellite and try to arrest anyone they feel is doing a crime," said Rally. "If they catch you, they throw you in the Facility forever!" He shuddered. "Anyways, me and Nervin went one way and Blitz and Tank went the other but we failed to meet up... I then thought that maybe..."

"They got captured by the Securities?" asked Sabrina. "I can't help you with that. If they're the law enforcement, I don't want to get arrested."

"Well, can you ask around?" asked Rally. "Please! If Blitz and Tank are in danger..."

Sabrina sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do. I've been dueling a bunch of people so I know their names, maybe one of them saw something."

"Thanks so much," said Rally, hugging her.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I'll get started after breakfast," said Sabrina. "Maybe you should stay here and join me for the morning meal at least."

"Nah, the hideout is safe now, the Securities have lost our trail," said Rally. "I'll be waiting there. I'm not a slouch at cooking either." He grinned as he left.

Turned out that someone DID know something. A seedy guy called Saito mentioned that two people who had looked like Blitz and Tank had indeed been captured, but not by Sector Security. Instead, they had been nabbed by more goons and taken to the south side.

Sabrina investigated and found the abandoned factory which was the lair of the latest gang, and it was the same gang that Rally had stolen the chip from... how she knew was obvious when she ran into the door guard, a big hulking man with a square jaw and shades.

"So, I bet you're here on your friend's behalf to steal more of our stuff!" he said angrily. "First that little pipsqueak and now you... that or you're here to rescue his pals!"

"The latter," said Sabrina, narrowing her eyes. "You look well-dressed for a thug, not like those last losers I had to beat up... just ask their leader, he's probably scared of dueling girls now." She gave a wicked smirk and chuckled.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh," said the man, putting on his Duel Disk. "Well, let's just say that Lug Larson hasn't lost a duel to a woman yet! I'm one of the few people who can open the coded lock on this here door. If you want inside, you have to get through me first!"

"Fine with me, buddy," said Sabrina, putting her deck into her own disk and activating it. "Your funeral. I've dealt with a Stall Deck, nothing challenges me anymore."

The two activated their disks and the life meters were set.

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

**(Lug: 8000)**

"Ladies first,' said Lug, waving his hand as he and Sabrina drew their opening hands.

Sabrina smirked. "At least you have some manners..." She looked over her opening hand and drew a card. "I set two face-downs." She set her cards and they appeared before her. "Then I play the spell card Magical Mallet, allowing me to shuffle as many cards as I wish back into my deck and draw new ones for each one I shuffled." She put a card in her deck and it auto-shuffled, then she drew one and smirked. "I end my turn."

"What? No monsters?" asked Lug, confused.

"Just move," said Sabrina, annoyed.

"Okay," said Lug, drawing a card. "First I'm playing the spell card Terraforming! This lets me..."

"I know its effect, lunkhead," said Sabrina. "It lets you search your deck for a Field Spell. I have a Field Spell of my own so I know how it works."

"Fine," said Lug, taking the card and shuffling his deck.

"And I bet you're gonna play it too," said Sabrina.

"Yep!" said Lug, playing the card. "A Legendary Ocean!" He opened his field slot and placed the card in it, shutting it.

The area suddenly became flooded with virtual water and the two were knee deep in it. Marine life swam around their ankles as a ruined underwater city rose up.

"You don't need to describe the effects of this..." said Sabrina.

"Well too bad! I'm gonna tell ya anyways!" laughed Lug. "This lets me reduce the levels of all Water attributes in my hand by one level, and increases their attack and defense by two hundred!"

_He's playing a Water-themed deck_, thought Sabrina. _And there's one monster in the game which benefits most from this... Daedulus. Well, if he thinks I'm letting him summon his ultimate monster and clear my field, he's dead wrong!_

"Next I summon my Oyster Meister!" said Lug, playing his card. A humanoid which had barnacles all over him and a seaweed beard appeared, wielding a clam shell as a discus. (1600/200) = (1800/400) "And now..."

"You should be careful about using a water field," said Sabrina with a smug grin as one of her trap cards lifted up. "You might get washed away by a _**Torrential Tribute**_!"

"Ah no..." groaned Lug as a tidal wave erupted from the doors of the warehouse and washed over the field, dragging Oyster Meister under.

"Yep, THAT's why I didn't summon," said Sabrina. "I didn't want MY monsters washed away too, and just so you don't try to summon a stronger monster, I'm blowing away this underwater city with my Dust Tornado as well!" A whirlwind whipped up the water and sucked it up, blowing it and the fish inside out of the roof.

"Urgh," said Lug as his field spell shattered. "Fine, but Oyster Meister left a present behind." A large oyster appeared. (0/0) "An Oyster Token."

"Crud," said Sabrina. _Now he can tribute that to summon a five or six level monster! Clever._

"I'm setting two cards face down and ending my turn." Lug played the cards and they appeared behind the oyster token. "Your move, girl."

Sabrina drew again and smirked. _My second Dust Tornado! I don't have to worry about those face downs at all._ "I set a card..." She set her Dust Tornado. "Then I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" The red-robed magical knight appeared. (1600/1000) "He gets his spell counter, which increases his attack..." Breaker glowed. (1900/1000) "But I'm saccing it to 'break' one of those face down cards so they don't threaten me." (1600/1000) "Now, which to destroy... How about the left one?" She nodded as Breaker flung his sword and fired energy from it, shattering the card.

It was Seven Tools of the Bandit.

"Well, that would have messed me up good," laughed Sabrina. "Okay Breaker, take out that token with your magic blade!"

The wizard-warrior dashed forward and sliced open the oyster's shell, making it explode.

_He didn't trigger that other card,_ thought Sabrina. _Must not be able to stop an attack._ "Welp, you can't summon anything threatening now, so I end my turn."

Lug growled as he drew a card. "I can't let ya in, girl, so I have to fight you with all my power!"

"Try," said Sabrina. "My friends are in there and I won't stop until I get in!"

Lug winced.

"Bad draw?" giggled Sabrina.

"Ugh, I have to end my turn," grumbled Lug.

Sabrina grinned. "You're not a very good duelist."

"Take that back!" said Lug.

"Sorry, but until you threaten me with your Daedulus, which I doubt will ever happen until you draw another Legendary Ocean... which I know all you water duelists use... I am not taking you seriously." She drew a card. _Should I? I guess... _"Go Dust Tornado #2! Get rid of that other face-down!" The wind picked up against and shattered Lug's second trap.

"Ack!" said Lug.

"Spell-Shield 8, good thing I got rid of that, it would have ruined me completely," said Sabrina. "So now I can use this, my own field spell! Magical City of Endymion!"

The magical city rose up around the duelists as the tower loomed overhead.

Sabrina grinned. "Now I summon Defender the Magical Knight, Breaker's twin brother!" The blue-clothed wizard warrior carrying the large shield appeared. (1600/2000) He started glowing. "He gets a counter too but I'm not going to spoil what that does for HIM. Now, my two knights! Chop him up with direct attacks!"

Lug grunted as he braced against Breaker's blade and Defender's shield bash.

**(Lug: 4800)**

"That's my turn," said Sabrina.

Lug was furious as he drew a card. "Okay, so you got a lucky shot at me, girl, but I'm going to turn this around one way or another. I set a face-down and end my turn." The card appeared.

_He must not have any monsters in his hand,_ thought Sabrina. _I can relate. I've had my share of bad draws. Well, that face-down's a problem but I can't do anything about it unless I get Spell Power Grasp to get Breaker's counter back. _She drew a card. "Hey, I drew a great card. I sacrifice my Defender for Dark Red Enchanter!"

The magical knight with the shield melt into light and made way for a wizard in blood red robes with spiked bronze armor with a helmet. He had bifocal glasses and wielded a red wand. (1700/2200)

"Eh, that's only a little stronger," snorted Lug.

"Yeah, but he gets better." Sabrina watched Dark Red Enchanter's shoulder pads glow red. "When he's normally summoned by tribute, he gets two spell counters, and he gains three hundred attack power for each counter he gets!" (2300/2200) "So now he's a better one-tribute monster! Now normally I could ditch those spell counters to make you toss a card from your hand, but with his attack and Breaker's, this duel is about wrapped up unless that face-down can stop me. Go, Dark Red, attack his life points directly!"

The enchanted fired blood red magic from his wand which caused Lug to tumble back.

**(Lug: 2500)**

"Breaker, you too!" Breaker lashed out at the thug who clutched his shoulder in pain.

**(Lug: 900)**

"Dang, not enough," grumbled Sabrina. "Okay, you go." _I should have used my Monster Reborn on Defender, but I guess I wasn't sure about that face-down._

Lug struggled to draw a card. He laughed. "Guess what I got! My second A Legendary Ocean!" He played it and a flood of sea water destroyed the tower and ruins reappeared.

"Ugh... should have used my Monster Reborn," grumbled Sabrina. "Well, at least my Dark Red gets stronger." An orb of light flew into him.

"I end my turn," said Lug.

Sabrina blinked in shock.

"That's it?" she asked. "You _**do**_ know I'm gonna win this duel because I know that face-down isn't an attack stopper, or you would have triggered it when I laid into you last time!"

Lug was silent.

"Fine," said Sabrina. "Let's wrap it up. Dark Red... do the honors."

The wizard lashed out and knocked Lug unconscious.

**(Lug: 0)**

"Okay, I hope your boss is a little more challenging," said Sabrina, stepping over his body after the disks deactivated. She then noticed a key card and grabbed it, swiping it through the coded lock.

_"Access granted."_ The door opened.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming," said Sabrina, entering the factory.

Clearly, the factory had seen better days. It might have once been used to build parts for engines but now it was rusting away.

"Blitz!" said Sabrina as she found the blue-haired guy tied up and gagged in the corner. She undid the bonds and released him.

"Thanks Sabrina, you saved me again!" cried Blitz.

"Seriously, what happened?" asked Sabrina, trying not to chastise him for saving his butt again.

"We got nabbed while dodging Sector Security," said Blitz. "Seems those goons were the ones Rally got your Duel Runner chip from. Tank's in the main office, being held by the gang leader."

"Okay, I'll get him too," said Sabrina. "Hurry back to the others and let them know you're fine."

Blitz nodded. "You are a great friend, Sabrina." He smiled as he ran off.

Sabrina found the main office easily enough and, sure enough, Tank was also tied and gagged in the corner while some guy with blue hair that had was styled up in points was busy talking to someone on the phone. "Yes, we have the guys who are friends with the kid who swiped our..." He paused as he saw Sabrina enter. "I'll call you back, boss... some girl came in." He hung up.

"Oh, I'm just some girl, eh?" said Sabrina, hand on her hip.

"What is Lug doing?" snarled the guy.

"Taking a dirt nap, courtesy of _moi_," said Sabrina, smirking. "That guy didn't have the luck of the draw, so to speak. Now, if you'll be kind to let go of Tank, I might let you live."

The man chuckled. "Well, seems we have a pro duelist on our hands, do we? The name's Lenny, and I am the leader of this group. Your friends swiped a chip..."

"And it's running my Duel Runner, thank you so much," said Sabrina. "Of course, I'd return it... to the rightful owner, you thieves! Thanks to your stolen chip, my friends ended up in your clutches to escape from Sector Security! Give them a break!"

Lenny grinned. "I won't deny it, we need the money so we have to deal with 'borrowed' wares to get the cash." He took out his duel disk. "Let's duel. You win, I release your pal and forget this ever happened. You lose, you hand over the chip."

"Only if you release Tank either way," said Sabrina, shuffling her deck and putting it back in her disk. She activated it.

Lenny activated his disk. "Well, since you won't let me live it down if I refuse you, how about this? The guy is free either way... however, if you lose, you will have to do something for me."

_I don't want to get mixed up with these guys, but if this wager is the only way to rescue Tank..._ "Fine, you have a deal. I win, you let me keep the chip. I lose, I'll owe you a favor and the chip."

"Let's do this, then," said Lenny as they drew their opening hands. "I promise I'm not going to be unlucky with my cards as my doorman."

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

**(Lenny: 8000)**

Tank was worried. _Sabrina may think she's a good duelist, but this guy is tough! He made me duel him and I got creamed!_

"I'll let you go first, you know the old saying," said Lenny.

"Yeah, ladies first," said Sabrina, whipping a card off of her deck. "First off, let's go back to the Magical Citadel of Endymion!" She played her field spell and the dingy office was transformed into a wizard's lab. The tower was nowhere to be seen but everyone felt it was there.

"Next, a monster reversed and two face downs." Sabrina played her cards. "That's it for now."

Lenny drew a card. "Hmmm... I think I'll summon my Cross-Sword Beetle for starters." He played the card and a GIANT beetle crawled out of the ground with four HUGE mandibles. (1800/1200)

"Ew, I hate insects," said Sabrina, cringing. Then she felt something, a trickle of memory. _Maybe it's because one of my family runs an insect deck as well?_

"Well, you're going to hate it even more, because this guy does trampling damage through defense-mode monsters," said Lenny, grinning as he played a spell card. "But since I'm not sure of your monster's defense, I'll use my Insect Imitation, tributing Cross-Sword Beetle to summon a Level 5 Insect from my deck!"

"Uh oh," said Sabrina. _Level 5 Insects are trouble._

"Here's my Ultimate Insect Level 5!" said Lenny as a hideous abomination rose up from the ground. It was a giant gray cocoon with spindly legs and feelers. (2300/900) "Now, since I didn't summon it with Ultimate Insect Level 3's effect, it doesn't get its nice attack-defense lowering ability, but it's still powerful enough to wipe out that monster!"

"Well, using that spell gave my Citadel a spell counter," said Sabrina as an orb of light flew from Lenny's disk into the ceiling.

"Whatever," said Lenny. "Ultimate Insect, take out that monster!"

The cocoon screeched as a tiny bug's face popped out of the front, making Sabrina retch, and spewed silk from its jaws which wrapped around Defender the Magical Knight as it was revealed.

"I didn't want to do this but... I release that spell counter I just got to save Defender!" said Sabrina.

"Are you nuts?" laughed Lenny. "Defender doesn't get a spell counter on it if it's flipped in battle!"

"True, but my Citadel's special effect #2 means that I can use that Spell Counter I got from your spell instead!" said Sabrina as the orb flew back inside and vaporized the silk.

"You earned a turn," said Lenny. "Go ahead."

_I need a miracle,_ thought Sabrina, drawing a card. She groaned inwardly. _Polymerization is NOT a miracle!_ She sighed. "I pass."

Lenny drew a card and grinned. "Since it's now my Standby Phase, I can evolve my Ultimate Insect to its strongest form, Ultimate Insect Level 7!" The cocoon broke open as a hideous beetle emerged and opened its wings. (2600/1200) "And now that I used its effect to summon it, all your monsters are weakened in attack and defense by seven hundred attack!"

Defender choked on the creature's dust. (900/1300)

"It can't get worse..." muttered Sabrina.

"And now that I have two insects in my graveyard... I'll remove them both to summon my Doom Dozer!" He did so.

"IT DID," groaned Sabrina as a HUGE centipede emerged with a screech. (2800/2600)

"Now you've nothing to protect yourself!" said Lenny. "Doom Dozer, wipe out that Magical Knight!"

The creature slithered forward...

_No choice._ Sabrina flipped up her face-down card to the left. "I activate Magical Dimension! This lets me tribute Defender to summon another monster, and in turn I get to exterminate one of your bugs!" Defender melted into light as Blast Magician appeared, defending. (700/300) "Doom Dozer's powerful, but I need to get rid of that ugly beetle of yours, so say goodbye to Ultimate Insect!"

The moth-beetle exploded into shards.

"And that adds a counter to my Citadel," said Sabrina. Another orb of light flew into the ceiling.

"No matter, I'll just have Doom Dozer eat THAT guy," said Lenny. The centipede continued to attack and devoured Blast Magician.

"Ugh," said Sabrina.

"That was a wasted effort," said Lenny. "Now you're defenseless. I'll end my turn and see if you can make a comeback."

_I'd better or I'm bug food, literally!_ Sabrina drew another card and grinned as she set it. "I summon Frequency Magician." The young magician with sonic hands appeared. (800/400) "Your move."

"Hmmm," said Lenny, drawing a card. He smirked. _That face down is obviously Mirror Force. The bad news is that my Destruction Jammer will stop it cold._ "I set a card and attack your little Frequency Magician with Doom Dozer!" The centipede slithered forward...

...and ran right into a glowing rip in space which sucked it into oblivion. "WHAT?!"

"That was my Dimensional Prison trap," said Sabrina, grinning. "And it removed your attacking monster from play."

Lenny winced. _Curses! My Destruction Jammer is worthless against traps that remove monsters from play, it only works on stuff that destroys monsters!_ "Pretty clever. I end my turn."

_Must have no monsters in his hand,_ thought Sabrina, drawing. "All right, now we're cooking with gas! I summon Queen's Knight!" The royal knight woman who did the finishing blow against Kameno emerged, ready for battle. (1500/1600) "But she's not staying as I'm synchro summoning with my tuner, Frequency Magician!"

Frequency Magician's sonic hands vibrated as he exploded into two stars which caused the green energy rings to appear around Queen's Knight. **(*2* + *4* = *6*)**

_"An ancient oriental warrior who is the executioner of royal prisoners and the guardian of the royal daimyo family... come forth, __**Goyo Guardian!**__"_

A tall Japanese warrior wearing a kimono and with face paint emerged with a cry. He wielded a giant grappling whip. (2800/1000)

Lenny backed up in horror. "That's..." He laughed. "You're the hypocrite!"

"What?" cried Sabrina as she noticed Tank freaking out.

"Don't play games with me, girl!" said Lenny, pointing to her Synchro monster. "Only special Pursuit Decks owned by Officer Trudge and his goons in Sector Security own that!"

"I don't know how I got this card," said Sabrina angrily. "But I'm not a thief! I didn't realize that only Sector Security duelists can have this."

"You've never been forced into a Turbo Duel with them before, have you?" asked Lenny.

"I'm not a thief!" repeated Sabrina. "Goyo Guardian, attack him directly!"

The warrior grinned as he spun his grappling whip about and lashed out at Lenny, who shielded himself from the blow.

**(Lenny: 5600)**

"I end my turn," said Sabrina icily.

Lenny drew a card and grinned. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Sabrina drew a card. "I set a monster too, then destroy your reversed monster with Goyo Guardian!"

The warrior flung his whip at the reversed monster, which shattered.

"Heh heh, that was my Man-Eater Bug you destroyed," said Lenny. "And..."

"Ugh, I know what it does," said Sabrina as a hideous bug crawled out of Goyo's mouth and he clutched his stomach before both exploded. "It wipes out a monster on the field when it's flipped."

"The classics are always the best," snickered Lenny.

"Go ahead," said Sabrina, sighing.

Lenny drew a card. "Finally a good insect. I summon Insect Knight!"

A mantis humanoid emerged, wielding a wicked blade. (1900/1500)

"Destroy that face down," said Lenny. The insect knight lunged and chopped a grinning urn in half. "Morphing Jar, figures."

The two discarded their cards and drew a fresh hand of five. Both of them grinned.

"I'll activate this spell card, Insect Barrier," said Lenny, playing the spell card. Another orb of light entered the ceiling. "Then I'll set a card and end my turn."

Sabrina frowned. _Something is up... I don't have any insects. _She drew a card. "I'll play the card I drew, Monster Reborn, to bring back Defender." The blue shield knight appeared. "But he's not staying as I sacrifice him for Dark Red Enchanter!"

The crimson wizard appeared. (1700/2200)

"Now, as your guard grunt friend learned," said Sabrina. "Tribute-summoning this guy gives him two spell counters that boost his attack score." The wizard glowed. (2300/2200) "Now, I said to your guard friend that I could expend these counters to make you discard a random card from my opponent's hand, but thanks to my Magical Citadel, I can use the spell counters from it!" Two orbs of light flowed down on the Enchanter, who aimed his staff. "So now one of your cards goes bye-bye!"

A beam of light shot from the wizard's staff and hit Lenny, who sighed as one of his cards was ditched to the graveyard.

"A second Doom Dozer, ugh," said Sabrina. "You sure do make a lot of blood money because you spent it on two copies of Doom Dozer!"

"Three, actually," grinned Lenny wickedly.

Sabrina turned pale. "Attack Insect Knight!"

The red wizard aimed his staff.

"I activate my DNA Surgery trap card and declare Insect!" said Lenny, flipping up the card he had set last turn. Nasty feelers burst from Dark Red Enchanter's body and then a net shot up between the two monsters. "And now you cannot attack."

"Ugh, figures," said Sabrina. "I end my turn."

Lenny drew. "Perfect! I play Heavy Storm!"

A powerful wind blasted through the room and shattered all the spells and traps set - Lenny's Destruction Jammer, Insect Barrier and DNA Surgery as well as Sabrina's trap, which was a trap called Assault Mode Activate!

"Next, I play Brain Control, paying eight hundred life points to take control of your Enchanter."

**(Lenny: 4800)**

Two hands appeared and dragged Dark Red unwillingly over to his side.

"Now, both of you attack her directly!" ordered Lenny. Insect Knight slashed Sabrina hard and Dark Red tried to resist the attack but failed with a sigh and blasted his former master.

**(Sabrina: 3800)**

"Finally, I'll sacrifice both of these to summon my best insect!" said Lenny as the two melted into light as he played the last card in his hand. "Great Poseidon Beetle!"

A giant of a man wearing white armor that looked like a stag beetle's exoskeleton emerged, wielding a trident with a ring in the head. (2500/2300)

"Not impressive, I have a monster with as much attack," said Sabrina.

"Oh, but he has a nifty special ability," said Lenny, grinning. "I end my turn."

Sabrina drew a card and pondered a bit. "I set a card face down and summon my second Defender the Magical Knight." A twin of the first shield-bearing wizard appeared. "End."

Lenny drew a card and showed it. "I play my Pot of Avarice, reshuffling five monsters into my deck to draw twice." He did so.

_Uh oh, that means his two Doom Dozers are back in his deck!_ thought Tank. _Sabrina's in big trouble if he gets them. Cold comfort that he can't summon them until he gets two bugs into his graveyard. Ugh!_

Lenny smirked. _I've got one of my Doom Dozers again! Of course, since I had to recycle my entire graveyard of bugs, I can't summon it yet, but I've got a Needlebug's Nest trap ready to dump some. Also, I have Mirror Force, which means that even if she brings out something that could beat my Great Poseidon Beetle, it'll be protected._ "I set a card." He put his trap on the field. "And then I attack with Great Poseidon Beetle!"

The armored beetle-man charged and stabbed Defender's shield.

"I expend my spell counter to protect him!" said Sabrina as the shield cracked.

"Ha ha, pretty good but I knew about that," said Lenny. "And now for Great Poseidon Beetle's special ability. If he attacks a monster and fails to kill it... he can attack again. ATTACK!"

The beetle-man charged again.

"Time for a magic trick," said Sabrina, flipping up her set card. "Magical Cylinder!"

A ghostly clone of the Great Poseidon Beetle flew out and slashed Lenny, forcing the real beetle to stop attacking.

**(Lenny: 2300)**

"That was pretty sneaky!" said Lenny. "But you're never going to get strong enough to defeat my Great Poseidon Beetle or the Doom Dozers I have in my deck."

Sabrina slowly drew a card. _He's right. I bet that one of those cards in his hand is a Doom Dozer and even if I destroy his big beetle, he can probably set another fodder insect and then remove them from play to summon the Dozer! I need to end this NOW._ She took the card. "Well, what do you know? I have a Pot of Avarice as well." She played the card and another orb of light flew into the ceiling. She shuffled her Queen's Knight, first Defender, Dark Red Enchanter and Frequency Magician into her deck and Goyo Guardian into her extra deck, then drew twice.

She sighed in relief. _Thank goodness for luck favors._

"First, I'll play Magical Space Typhoon to destroy that set card which is obviously a trap." Sabrina played the card and a dust devil shattered Lenny's Mirror Force.

_Well, that bites,_ thought Lenny. _But..._

"Then I sacrifice my Defender to summon another great magician!" said Sabrina as Defender dissolved. "I give you... _**Dark Magician GIRL**_!"

A flash of light revealed a very cute blonde sorceress who wore a miniskirt and low-cut blouse, as well as a familiar hat. It was Yugi Mouto's second greatest spellcaster. (2000/1700)

_No way!_ thought Tank. _She's got BOTH of Yugi's magicians?_

"Uh..." said Lenny, sweat dropping. The Dark Magician Girl glared at him.

"She thinks you're ogling her," giggled Sabrina, playing a card. "I wouldn't do that, as she's got a boyfriend... and here he is! I play the spell card Sage's Stone!"

Everyone stopped counting how many light orbs flew through the ceiling as another joined them. A glowing green crystal fell from the sky.

"This is only usable if Dark Magician Girl is on my field," said Sabrina. "But it lets me special summon from my hand or deck her mentor and fanon love interest... _**Dark Magician!**_"

The blonde sorcerer that was familiar with everyone emerged from thin air. (2500/2100)

"Okay, so you have both of Yugi Mouto's signature monsters," said Lenny. "Even if you suicide Dark Magician on my beetle, his consort's not going to be strong enough to finish me off!"

"Oh really?" asked Sabrina, showing a card in her hand.

"Mage Power..." said Lenny. "You're equipping that to Dark Magician?"

"Nope, Dark Magician Girl," said Sabrina, playing the spell. Dark Magician Girl glowed. (2500/1700)

"I'm finished, you're gonna suicide..." Lenny began.

"I respect my monsters better than that," said Sabrina. "I play another spell, the Continuous Spell Armorment!" She played a spell card that showed the image of a factory making weapons.

"What? I've never heard of that card before," said Lenny.

"Neither have I but the effects are this," said Sabrina. "I select an Equip spell and its effects are applied to all of my monsters as long as this card remains active. So..."

"Your Mage Power is given to your Dark Magician," said Lenny in horror.

"Yep, and now that I have two spells on the field, Mage Power grants them a thousand attack!" Dark Magician Girl (3000/1700) and Dark Magician (3500/1700) glowed with fierce magic. "Dark Magician, crush that beetle under your shoe! Dark Magic Attack!"

The sorcerer flung his hand out and blasted Great Poseidon Beetle, vaporizing it.

**(Lenny: 1300)**

"Dark Magician Girl, finish that bug lover off!" said Sabrina. "DARK BURNING ATTACK!"

Lenny screamed as Dark Magician Girl zapped him with her staff's magic, flinging him into a pile of beakers which transformed into trash as the disks deactivated.

**(Lenny: 0)**

The two magicians nodded at each other with a grin as they vanished.

"I win," said Sabrina, walking up to Lenny.

"Argh! I can't believe it..." said Lenny, slowly picking himself up. "Even my Doom Dozers..." _How is it possible that anyone in Satellite has a deck as powerful as this?_

"Look, bug maniac," said Sabrina, cracking her knuckles.

"Uh, sorry about that, I'll let your friend go as promised." He went over to Tank and cut free the bonds and the gag. Tank quickly punched him as soon as he was able.

"You deserved it!" shouted Tank angrily. "That's no way to treat people!"

"Okay, I was wrong, I'm sorry," said Lenny, rubbing his cheek.

"You'll just get caught again," snarled Tank, pointing at the cheek he had punched. Sabrina noticed a line on Lenny's cheek which looked it was tattooed on. "You should have known better, being a criminal who got caught!"

"Yeah, I admit I was caught by Sector Security and locked up in their 'facility,'" grumbled Lenny.

"And you're making money off of fenced goods?" asked Sabrina in disgust. "You didn't learn!"

"That's right!" said Tank. "Look at what we do, we make decent money. If it hadn't been for your fenced goods, we wouldn't have gotten found by Sector Security!"

"Okay, let it go," said Lenny. "I promise not to bother you guys anymore, geez."

"Fine, we'll be leaving," said Sabrina. She turned to leave.

"Wait," said Lenny, making her turn around. "I owe you a favor. You can keep the chip, and I also heard from your friend that you were looking to get into New Domino City."

"Yeah... so?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, I can tell you this much," said Lenny. "Even though I fence goods, I can tell you that the goods I do sell are shipped to New Domino at the docks. A ship takes in recycled goods from Satellite and delivers them to processing plants in the main city."

"So, I should take the ship to New Domino instead of risking the pipes?" asked Sabrina.

"It's the safest way," said Lenny. "But you'll need a permit to get on board. I don't get on the ship but my workers do so they have permits to get on the ship. You'll probably need a travel permit."

"I see," said Sabrina. "How do I get one?"

"I'll see what I can do," said Lenny, smiling.

"Why should I trust you?" said Sabrina. "You kidnapped my friends."

"Yeah, I said I was sorry," said Lenny. "Consider it thanks for giving me a real challenge. The people I've been honing my insect deck on are all rather pathetic..."

"Hey!" said Tank.

"Okay, I'll bite," said Sabrina.

"Just be warned," said Lenny. "I can't make miracles happen. If I can't procure a permit for you, you should just give up. Us Satellites are outcasts in the city, and anyone who tries to emigrate there will get caught and locked up in the Facility for who knows how long and be branded a criminal. I don't want to see your cute face marred by a marker like mine."

Sabrina turned beet red. "I'll risk it." She turned and left the room.

[To be continued...]

**NEW CARDS**

**Armorment **(Continuous Spell)

_Image:_ A factory building weapons

_Effect:_ Select one Equip Spell. All of your face-up monsters on the field gain the effects of that spell as long as both are face-up on the field.

_Credit goes to DeadSoldier Productions from YouTube and their Live Action Yu-Gi-Oh video series for creating this card, which was used by one of the characters in one episode. I forgot which it was, but he was fighting a shape shifter__._


	7. Chapter 6: Dragon's Rage

I _**sincerely apologize**_ for being so late with these updates, but I was busy playing _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity_ and didn't bother playing _Stardust Accelerator._ I had gotten to the end game and wanted to avoid playing further until I had finalized Sabrina's deck for that part of the story as well as work on the tag duels in the chapters after the ones I had recently finished. Writing tag duels is going to be a _**PAIN**_ due to the outlines I have to write up for reference since the character you meet here is going to be a part of them. *spoilers withheld for now*

Then there will be a ton of Turbo Duels... kill me now. *cries* I am glad ZeXal eradicated Turbo Dueling as it's fun to read but NOT fun to write.

DISCLAIMER: I'll explain why the monsters Sabrina uses in this duel are there in a future chapter. Suffice it to say that no bad things were involved in the appearance of these special unique cards.

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 6: Dragon's Rage**

"In."

"Oof!" cried Sabrina as she was shoved into a prison cell and the door was locked behind her. "Jerks." She patted her skirt and sighed. "My cards..."

"Impounded your deck and Duel Runner, huh?" laughed a voice. Sabrina turned to see a punkish-dressed girl with dark lipstick and a lavender streak of hair through her black hair lying on one of the lower cots. She had a lip ring and dark eye shadow and five weird lines on her cheeks. "Guess you're a newbie, huh? First time? What ya in for?" She sat up.

"I was just coming from Satellite to find..." said Sabrina, touching her left cheek. The guards had put a large crescent-shaped mark under her left eye to brand her as a criminal. She winced as the tattooing process had been painful and her cheek was still raw. She knew that they had implanted more than just ink; they had inserted a microchip in her cheek under the skin as well.

The girl, who looked to be fourteen, laughed. "Oh fresh, you're Satellite scum, aren't ya?"

"I'm not scum, I ended up in Satellite and had to find my memories but I got caught!" snarled Sabrina. "I didn't realize there was a blockade!"

"Well, some scum from the Satellite got through the pipes and is hiding out in the city," said the girl. "The Securities will catch him, mark my words. They can see a Satellite rat. By the way, name's Druella, I guess you can say I'm a regular here." She put her hands behind her head and smirked slyly. "I've been here long enough to know that you'll be stuck here for a week, at least."

"A week?" cried Sabrina. "I have to get out now! I made a promise..."

"Tough nuggets," said Druella, smirking. "You're lucky you're a first-time offender. They get out in a week. Regulars like me get a month at least."

Sabrina started freaking out. "No no no no no no no no...!"

"Hey chill!" said Druella. "Tell ya what, let's go down to the recreation room. You're glad to be thrown in the clink right now as it's free time period, so they let the prisoners walk to the rec room downstairs, drink water from the water cooler and eat crackers from the bar. It's co-ed too so you might meet a cute guy to mack with." She winked. "The guards are on the take to keep quiet about that as long as we stay hidden and all."

"This is serious business!" cried Sabrina, turning beet red. "You're thinking about making out with boys while I'm going to rot here in jail!" She panted. "Okay, I'll go with you to the rec room. Maybe I'll calm down and see if I can figure a way out of this."

Unfortunately, she wasn't calmed down by what she saw. A big bull-spider monster slammed into a young woman with brown hair who howled in agony. The monster faded, revealing a muscular man with a criminal mark and spiky blue hair.

"Ha ha ha," said the man, crossing his arms. "That was pathetic, noob."

"Oh, that's Bolt Tanner," said Druella. "He kicked Mindy's butt. Bad news for her. She's a newcomer too, just got caught shoplifting by accident. Security's cruel."

Sabrina's face burned again, this time with rage. She stormed up to the man. "Hey you jerk!"

Bolt turned to her. "Heh, I heard fresh meat was coming to be eaten, but it's another woman!" He laughed. "Well fine, I need more laughs." He grabbed the duel disk off the woman's arm and tossed it to Sabrina. "You and I are gonna duel, that's how newcomers are welcomed here."

"They took my deck!" protested Sabrina.

"Use the one in that disk," said Bolt, grinning. "It worked for HER." He pointed to Mindy, who was on her knees and crying. "But be warned. If you lose, you're my servant for the rest of free time."

Sabrina got red with rage and knelt before the woman. "I'll beat him black and blue for you."

"W-Wait," whispered Mindy. She took a deck of cards from her back pocket and put it to her ear. "Yes? You think that she can... well, she does seem different from the others..."

_Okay, now I'm cracking, _thought Sabrina.

"Here, use these." Mindy shoved the cards into Sabrina's hands. "They accept you. I was too scared to use them because... well..."

Sabrina looked at the cards and gasped. "These..."

_"Come on, Sammy! Why can I see my uncle's cards?"_

_"You know it's not the season for dueling now, Sabs. Mom would kill me if I let anyone into the Museum at Duelatopia, even family, before the dueling season. Besides, you can't have them. There is a fourth copy that Yumi's dad got repaired but..."_

"Hey, stop being in la-la land and come over here!" barked Bolt. "I want to defeat you!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and discreetly switched decks, putting the one she had been given into the disk. She walked over to the courtyard and stood across from Bolt. "You're mine."

Her disk activated.

"I like a fiery woman!" snickered Bolt, activating his disk.

The two drew their first hands.

"Play with fire, and you get BURNED," said Sabrina. "DUEL!"

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

**(Bolt: 8000)**

"Ladies first," chuckled Bolt as the two drew their first hands.

Sabrina drew. "I start by playing Burden of the Mighty." She played her spell card. "I don't know what sort of freak monsters you have, but this card will reduce their attack by a hundred for each level that they have!"

"Hmph," said Bolt, crossing his arms.

"I set a card face-down," said Sabrina. "And then I summon this monster, Blizzard Dragon!"

A blue dragon with giant wings on its arms appeared out of thin air. It glared with its red eyes and let out a warbling chirp. (1800/1000)

"Heh, that dragon doesn't scare me," said Bolt. "You done?"

"Yes," said Sabrina. "Your move."

Bolt drew a card. "I summon my Pyramid Turtle!" A sandy-colored turtle with en Egyptian headdress and pyramid for a shell emerged. (1200/1400)

"And it loses four hundred attack points," said Sabrina. (800/1400)

"I knew that," snarled Bolt. "Next I play Creature Swap!"

"Oh no!" cried Sabrina. She knew what that spell card did.

"Yep, we have to swap monsters, but since we only have one each, I'm taking your dragon and you're taking my turtle." The two monsters teleported to each other's fields. "And even though Burden of the Mighty weakens Blizzard Dragon it's still good enough to attack my Turtle! Go!"

The dragon belched a freezing wind which shattered the turtle. **(Sabrina: 7800)**

"And here's where the fun begins," chortled Bolt. "Since that was originally MY monster, when it summons a zombie of two-thousand defense of lower, it gets summoned to MY side of the field!"

"Oh no..." said Druella. "That bastard! He can summon any powerful zombie with that thing!"

"So I'm summoning my Ryu Kokki in attack mode!" Bolt laughed as the huge humanoid made of skulls rose up on the field. (2400/2000)

"It's still weakened," said Sabrina angrily. (1800/2000)

"Doesn't matter, you're taking a big hit either way!" laughed Bolt. "Attack her directly!"

The skull creature pounded Sabrina mercilessly with its bony arms. **(Sabrina: 6000)**

"I'll set a card and end my turn," chuckled Bolt.

Sabrina drew a card. "Okay, first I'll equip this to your bone buddy, Ebikyo Drakmord! I don't know if zombies feel disease but this virus will keep your monster out of my hair." She played the card and Ryu Kokki groaned in pain.

"Not so fast, I activate Magic Jammer to destroy that!" said Bolt, flipping up his trap. He discarded a card from his hand.

"Urgh," said Sabrina. "Fine. I summon Luster Dragon to the field." A tall dragon made of blue sapphire emerged. (1900/1600) "Take out that treacherous Blizzard Dragon!"

The dragon belched gem dust that shattered Blizzard Dragon. **(Bolt: 7600)**

"Urgh! I special summon Tragodeia from my hand!" said Bolt. A huge mutated black corpse with a demonic face in it oozed up from the ground. "I can special summon this from my hand when I take battle damage and it's attack and defense are equal to the number of cards in my hand times six hundred!" (600/600) = (0/600)

"That's a Level Ten, you dolt," said Sabrina. "It'll be too weak to bother me."

"It's in defense for now," said Bolt. "But once I get my spell removal and wipe out Burden of the Mighty, you're so being schooled!"

"Fine, I end my turn," said Sabrina. "Let's see what you've got."

Bolt drew a card and grinned. "I sacrifice my Tragodeia for Ushi Oni!" The mutant blob shattered and a bull-headed genie came out of a pot. (2150/1950) =? (1550/1950) "Next I'll tribute Ushi Oni to special summon GIANT USHI ONI!"

The bull demon suddenly grew a spider's body and six eyes. (2600/2100) = (1800/2100)

"You're not getting past my monsters, Bolt," said Sabrina.

"Whatever, I set this card and end my turn." Bolt played the card.

Sabrina drew another card from her deck. _Finally!_ "I activate Cards of Consonance." The spell card appeared. "By discarding a Dragon-type Tuner from my hand, I can draw twice. And the card I discard is White Stone of Legend." She ditched the card and drew twice. "Also, since I discarded White Stone of Legend, its effect activates and a dragon of special importance is put in my hand."

She removed a card and the deck shuffled itself.

"Get all the dragons you want, girl," said Bolt, chuckling. "It won't matter. Nothing's stronger than my Giant Ushi Oni."

"Wrong, something is stronger," said Sabrina. "I special summon Gilasaurus." A tiny raptor appeared with a cry. (1400/900)

"Hold on, that effect comes with a cost," said Bolt. "I get to special summon a monster too, so I'll special summon another Pyramid Turtle." The sandy turtle with a pyramid on its back returned.

"That was foolish putting it in attack mode, as I'm going to tear it down," said Sabrina. "I sacrifice Gilasaurus and Luster Dragon!" The two lizards vanished. "To bring back a legend..."

She paused as she swapped the cards.

_**"BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"**_

The crowd gasped in horror as a giant silver-white dragon with a shark-like head with horns on its cheeks rose up and let out a metallic screech. (3000/2500)

"No way... you stole that card!" said Bolt, turning to Mindy.

"Swiping an old Blue Eyes off the moldering corpse of Seto Kaiba?" laughed Druella. "Gawd!"

"No... My grandpa gave those cards to me!" protested Mindy. "I am no thief!"

"Then you're..." said Sabrina.

The woman nodded. "Yes... my name is Mindy Kaiba."

"Chief, look at this!" said one of the guards in the control room.

A giant of a man with dark skin looked at the monitor. "Well well, illegal dueling... and that girl is using cards that belong to the Kaiba family! How interesting!"

"Sir, should we break it up and confiscate those cards?" asked another guard.

The man chortled. "No... let's let them have their little game... we'll get those cards afterwards." He smirked. "I never thought I'd see the day when the old Blue Eyes came back to town. I can't wait to get my hands on them, ha ha ha!"

"I equip Blue Eyes with United We Stand," said Sabrina, playing the card. "This increases my Blue Eyes' attack by eight hundred for each monster on the field including itself." (3800/2500) "Now Blue Eyes destroy Pyramid Turtle, White Lightning!"

The dragon vomited a beam of electric death at the turtle.

"Go Negate Attack!" shouted Bolt. A vortex absorbed the attack.

"Fine, I set this card and end my turn," said Sabrina, playing another card.

Bolt drew a card and grinned. "I set a card face down and shift all my monsters into defense mode." The three monsters squatted. "End turn."

Sabrina drew a card and laughed. "Do you think I'm scared of that face-down card? Not when I have this! Stamping Destruction!" She played it and Blue Eyes stomped the ground, causing the face-down Dimensional Prison trap to shatter. **(Bolt: 7100)** "Blue Eyes, get rid of Giant Ushi Oni!"

The dragon vomited its White Lightning and vaporized the bull-spider demon.

"Your move," said Sabrina.

Bolt pulled a card and grunted. "I play Allure of Darkness. I'll remove Sangan from my hand from play..." He pocketed the card. "And draw twice." He drew two cards off his deck. "Finally something good! I play Tribute to the Doomed, ditching my third Pyramid Turtle to destroy that dragon of yours!"

Mummy wrappings shot from the ground and wrapped up the protesting dragon, destroying it. Mindy let out a cry of despair when that happened.

"Now I summon Mezuki!" Bolt played a monster and a monster that looked like a horse-headed minotaur emerged from the ground. (1700/1300) = (1300/1300) "I then shift my other monsters into attack mode and attack your directly!" The two zombies got up. "Ryu Kokki, club that woman again!"

"My Sakuretsu Armor trap has something to say about bone clubbing!" said Sabrina, flipping up her trap card. The bone demon exploded.

Bolt growled. "Okay, YOU TWO get her!"

Mezuki slashed Sabrina with his axe and Pyramid Turtle head butted her. **(Sabrina: 3900)**

"Man, she's getting whipped," said Druella.

"That ends my turn, Sabrina," said Bolt. "Let's see what's up with you next."

"I'll show you what's up!" said Sabrina, whipping out a card from her deck. "I play the card I just drew, Spellbook of the Pot. This lets us draw three cards from our deck." The two did so and Sabrina smirked. "I'm ready to end this."

"Go ahead," said Bolt. "Try me."

"I play two Foolish Burial cards, sending the remaining two Blue Eyes White Dragons from the deck to the grave." She pulled two cards and ditched them.

"Mindy? You had all the Blue Eyes?" gasped Druella.

"Y-Yes, those three remained together," said Mindy, eyes lighting up.

"Now I play Dragon's Mirror!" said Sabrina, playing a card. "By removing three dragons from my graveyard, the Blue Eyes White Dragons, I can fusion summon... _**Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!**_"

A giant behemoth of a white dragon with three heads like the Blue Eyes White Dragon's emerged and let out a triple loud roar. (4500/3800)

"So you're gonna destroy my Pyramid Turtle," said Bolt. "Sure I'll take a ton of damage..."

"No, I'm ending this now," said Sabrina, flipping up her trap card. "I trigger the trap I set last turn, Return from the Different Dimension! For the low cost of half my life points..." **(Sabrina: 1950)** "I get back all the monsters I removed from play... you do remember Dragon's Mirror removing my dragons from play to fusion summon..."

Three Blue Eyes White Dragons emerged from thin air and screeched. (3000/2500) x3

"RIGHT?" Sabrina grinned wickedly.

"Oh cra-" said Bolt, sweating.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, wipe out Mezuki!" ordered Sabrina. "Triple White Lightning!"

The three-headed dragon blasted the horse-head demon to ashes. **(Bolt: 3900)**

"Blue Eyes #1! Destroy Ryu Kokki!" shouted Sabrina. The dragon blasted White Lightning that vaporized the skull bone demon. **(Bolt: 2700)** "Blue Eyes 2, destroy Pyramid Turtle!"

"I use Pyramid Turtle's effect to summon my third Ryu Kokki in defense mode!" Bolt played the card and a third bone demon loomed, crouching.

"Blue Eyes #3, take care of it!" said Sabrina. The dragon vaporized it. "I end my turn and my three Blue Eyes return to limbo because of the trap's effect." The three dragons around Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon vanished.

Bolt drew a card and sighed. He touched his deck holder. "I forfeit. There's no way I can win now."

The disks deactivated.

"Wow, Bolt got backed into a corner!" said an inmate. "That's amazing!"

People started to come around and approach Mindy. Sabrina removed the cards from the disk and shuffled them back together, then handed the deck to Mindy. "Take good care of your grandfather's legacy, Min. They are good dragons."

Mindy held the deck and nodded. "Thank you. I think... I am a bit braver now."

Sabrina sighed. _I helped a woman in distress but now who will help me?_

Bolt came up and slapped her on the back. "Sabrina, is it?"

"Yeah," said Sabrina.

"You know, it's been a long time since I had been unable to win a duel," laughed Bolt. "I think you reminded me that nobody's best in this world, everyone has a better, and when you pulled out those dragons, you really gave me a fright!"

"Well, if it hadn't been for that turtle, you'd be dead," laughed Sabrina.

"From now on, your friends are my friends, got it?" said Bolt, grinning. "And if you ever get out of here... I might be able to help you out."

"Thanks," said Sabrina, shaking his huge hand. "I can always use extra friends."

[To be continued...]


	8. Chapter 7: Fiendish Chain

The dialogue in the flashback, I got from another retelling of this game fanfic by Colossal Fighter GX. In no way am I stealing anything but he got the dialogue word for word from the dub. (The fact that he also had his character tag duel with Yusei a few times and they used the same monsters is one of the reasons I didn't like the story as much as I would have liked – GX has some nice side characters.) Also, I changed one of the cards as it was an Arcana Force monster and I don't think that Satorius would have released those monsters to Satellite scum.

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 7: Fiendish Chain**

"_Wow, so you think any one of us will get to see who your mom is giving the fourth Blue Eyes to?"_

"_No way, girlfriend! Sam told me that we were not allowed to compete in Duelatopia this year because Aunt Sheena wants to make sure that dragon goes to someone worthy of being a dragon duelist. After all, it'll be useless alone without good support since it's a Normal Monster with nothing special save a killer attack."_

"_And a killer look! I rewatch the Battle City battle videos every day to see Seto Kaiba beat the crud out of those punks with the trinity of dragons!"_

"_He never used them much in Battle City, he was so obsessed with that God Card..."_

_Suddenly a glowing red serpent flew into the air. It was a dragon serpent made of fire with ten wings on it. It screeched loudly._

Sabrina tossed and turned in her sleep as a mysterious tattoo briefly glowed on her left arm, that of a dragon's head. It faded quickly and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, the Facility was abuzz with news.

"Some new guy just got brought in," said Druella. "Another Satellite rat called Yufei something."

"Yusei Fudo," said the female inmate in the cell next to them. "He did a major crime, attacking the celebrity Jack Atlus! C'mon, if that's a way to get attention, I don't blame him!" She giggled.

Sabrina was horrified. _Yusei's been arrested too? Oh no, his friends aren't gonna like this!_

A bit later, during free time, Sabrina quickly located the spiky-haired man. "Yusei!"

He turned to her, sporting a long horizontal line which ran right down his eye, with a small triangle near the corner of it. "Nice mark. I see you go through the pipeline too."

"Yeah," said Sabrina. "They nabbed me yesterday." She rubbed her cheek and winced as she touched the criminal mark there. "I ran into your old buddy Trudge, weird stuff happened and the next thing I know, I'm in the city and surrounded by Security cops. Ugh! The branding was painful as heck! If I had a mom, she'd kill me for this tattoo."

"Tell me about it," laughed Yusei.

"So, you get ambushed as you were coming out too?" asked Sabrina.

"Well... it's a long story," said Yusei. "Last night, I finally found Jack... and..."

_"I want my Stardust Dragon back." Yusei snarled._

_"Hmph," Jack snorted. "And I guess you'll be wanting your runner back as well?"_

_"I don't need it," said Yusei, patting his red Duel Runner._

_Jack sneered. "So it's just the card? I would've thought you'd move on by now, since you've gotten over losing your runner already. By the way, how's the new one treating' ya'?"_

_"I got no complaints," said Yusei. "And how's the one you stole from me? Still running well, I hope."_

_Jack chuckled, "You never could let go of anything, could you, Yusei?"_

_"I never was one to forgive and forget," growled Yusei. "Now where's my card?"_

_"What's the rush? Don't you want to catch up on old times?" Jack taunted._

_"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is!" Yusei snarled._

_"Oh, you mean this old thing here?" Jack fumbled inside his coat pocket and pulls out a card with a white background. It has a picture of a white dragon surrounded by tiny stars. "Does it still look the same?"_

_"How could you take that?" shouted Yusei._

_Jack sneered. "That card was wasting away with you in The Satellite! I couldn't bear to watch it sit in the hand of a loser!"_

_"Jack, how could you take it when you know it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of The Satellite? It was meant to help us all." Yusei shook his head._

_"Well, it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City," chuckled Jack. "And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back," Jack tossed the card to Yusei who caught it, "Here, take it; I sure don't need it anymore."_

_Jack was expecting him to just put the card away and leave, but Yusei was hesitant. "What now, Yusei? Are you having second thoughts?"_

_"No, Jack," Yusei threw his Stardust back over to Jack, "I want the card, but I wanna make you pay for what you did more. And when I beat you, then I'll take my card back."_

_"Hmph, you always were a dreamer," Jack coffined, "Well get ready, because here comes your wake-up call!"_

"That was the Synchro monster you were reluctant to tell me about?" asked Sabrina. "Its name is Stardust Dragon, and you dueled him for it?"

"Yeah... but then it got weird near the end," said Yusei. "I gained control of Stardust Dragon and he had out Red Dragon Archfiend but as we were going to attack..."

_Yusei had the same problem, "What's with this pain in my arm?! What's keeps causing it?!" Yusei saw that his arm emitted a light in the shape of a strange symbol of some sort, "What the... why's my arm glowing?!"_

_"Hey Yusei, you doing this?!" the same thing happened to Jack, but a pair of wings appeared in the same shape as his mark on his arm._

_The random strips of giant crimson suddenly formed together, and a glowing yellow dot appeared on it. Some parts formed wings, while others formed the face, while others formed a tail, with the tip being the same shape as Yusei's glowing mark._

_"What is that?!"_

_"What kind of trick is this, Yusei? What are you trying to pull?!"_

_The crimson finally formed into a giant dragon as it screeched after its debut. Jack's pupils glowed a bright red, while the same happened to Yusei. The dragon's power actually created a whirlwind as it practically blew the Duel Runners off-course._

_"Whose dragon is that?!" Jack glared daggers at Yusei; he wasn't going to lose his focus, "I'll teach you to play tricks with me! I activate a speed spell: End of Storm!" Jack plays a spell card that showed an evil warlock casting a terrifying spell._

_"What are you thinking?! We gotta stop!" Yusei pleaded._

_"No way, Yusei!"_

_"I activate my trap card!" cried Yusei, but it was too late for their reverse cards to take effect as the gales swept away the Duel Runners off of the ground._

_The crimson dragon was snaking around the stadium. With no place to escape, it quickly flew up out of the Kaiba Dome. To looks a lot taller than the dome itself. Once the dragon's body stretched upward into a straight line, it spread its wings as far as it could until the dragon slowly dissolved into tiny bright stars and disappeared._

"And when I came to, I was surrounded by helicopters and guards," said Yusei. "Then I ended up here like you did. At least you didn't get your runner wrecked."

"Wow, a giant red fiery dragon..." said Sabrina. "You know... I had a nightmare about some people who I think were friends being attacked by a dragon made of similar fire... could it be connected?"

"Who knows?" said Yusei, shaking his head. "But we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, your friends were worried sick about you," said Sabrina. "And I need to find out more..."

Just then a guard walked up to them. "Sabrina Delren?"

"Yes?" asked Sabrina. "I'm she."

"The Chief wants a word with you," said the guard. "Come with me."

Sabrina was escorted to a posh office where she found Mindy in tears and her hands cuffed behind her back. "What is this?" She turned to the man she assumed was the chief, the dark skinned officer with a mustache. "Is there a problem?"

The Chief grinned and slapped the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon cards on the desk. "Problem? No... Not if you don't count stolen property as a problem, girl!"

"Mindy is heir to the Kaiba Legacy!" shouted Sabrina, rage boiling in her. "Those monsters rightfully belong to her as her lineage."

"LIES!" said the man, slamming his hands on the desk and leaning over to her. "We haven't heard hide nor hair of any children or grandchildren of the late Seto Kaiba, and I assume he took these cards to the grave with him, but then this woman..." He pointed at Mindy. "Shows up with them and YOU use them in a duel! I've got a right to lock you both in permanent detainment for grand theft and grave robbery!"

"Why you..." Sabrina growled. She calmed herself down. _No, he's trying to make me mad. That's how it is with bullies, they get a rush when you go berserk. _"How can I prove to you that Mindy is a Kaiba and those cards were given to her rightfully?"

The chief chuckled. "Well, if you beat me, Chief Leon Armstrong, in a duel, I _might_ be generous and let the both of you out of here with these cards... like that'll ever happen!"

"That's unfair!" screeched Mindy suddenly. "She hasn't got a deck!"

"That's right, we sent your stuff to the Security Storage in South Domino for impounding," chuckled Armstrong. "But I'll let you have a fighting chance... if you're not chicken!"

"Bring it," hissed Sabrina, eyes narrowed. "I'll get Mindy's cards back and get us out of here. Also, I want you to release Yusei too. He's a good friend of mine."

"Fine, you three can get your sentences waived and I'll halve the sentences of the others," said Armstrong. "But that'll never happen! When you lose, you'll both be in PERMANENT lockdown! Meet me in the rec room in two hours and try to find some cards." He let out a wicked laugh.

The two girls were escorted back to the rec room and Mindy was un-cuffed. "I'm sorry, I got you in trouble," said Mindy. "Forget the cards, they aren't worth anything if I'm in jail for life."

"No, those are Seto Kaiba's legacy, I won't let scum like that chief sell them off or worse," said Sabrina. "I'll find some cards... somewhere..."

Druella came up. "Sabrina, I have a present for you."

"Hmm?" asked Sabrina as Druella dragged her away.

_Two hours later..._

Sabrina arrived at the rec room. "Well well, looks like you didn't chicken out," laughed Armstrong. "Well, where's your deck?"

Silence.

"Huh, guess you couldn't get enough cards," laughed Armstrong. "Ha ha ha! You can't duel with any cards! Guards, get her out of here!"

As the guards approached, Sabrina suddenly whipped out a deck of cards.

"Huh? But how... I thought..." Armstrong gasped.

"_A deck? For me?" asked Sabrina, taking the cards._

"_I got the word that you were dueling the chief," said Druella. "I passed around the hat, so to speak, and every member of the facility donated a single card they had hid from the guards. You wouldn't believe some of the hiding spots, they were gross!"_

"_I don't wanna know," groaned Sabrina, looking over the cards. They were old and moldy but they looked usable. "I'll give the cards back to them when I win the duel."_

"_You'd better win, or I'll lose the wager and get egg on my face, literally!" laughed Druella. "Losing will mean I have to work KP tomorrow!"_

"_I'll do my best to win, even if this deck is not very good," said Sabrina. "Wish me luck."_

"Grrr..." said Armstrong. "Fine, you got a deck, but it won't help. My deck will crush you!"

"Shut up and duel," said Sabrina as she was fitted with a special disk. "What's this?" The disk was black and spikes pierced her wrist.

"Just a little something something to make this duel INTERESTING," chuckled Armstrong.

The two activated their disks and pulled out their first hands of five cards.

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

**(Armstrong: 8000)**

"I'll let the lady go first, even if she is scum," said Armstrong.

"Thanks... not!" said Sabrina whipping off a card. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

The cards appeared before her.

"No monsters?" said Armstrong, chuckling as he drew a card. "Well, here's a cute monster for a girl like you. Jerry Beans Man, attack mode!"

A tiny warrior with a bean for a head and a tiny sword and shield popped up. (1750/0)

"Oh, how cute..." said Sabrina, flipping up a trap. "Too bad I have to wash it away."

"WHAT?!" cried Armstrong in shock. "How did you get such a powerful trap card like TORRENTIAL TRIBUTE!?"

The bean warrior screamed as he was washed away.

A blue-haired girl giggled. "That's my card! Mom told me that I should use it in my deck even though I don't like to lose my monsters too... seems Sabrina knows how to use it!"

"Ha ha ha, egg on HIS face," laughed Druella.

"I set a card and end my turn," growled Armstrong. The card appeared before him.

_Probably a powerful trap,_ thought Sabrina as she drew a card. _But my cards are pretty decent._ "I set a monster and end my turn." The reversed monster appeared before her.

Armstrong scowled as he drew a card. "Defending? Ha, you scum are all alike."

"I can see you don't get many dates for Saturday night," giggled Sabrina. "With the way you treat your female prisoners, I'm surprised normal woman wouldn't steer clear."

"Bah, you're all scum as long as you're here!" said the Chief. "And I intend to make sure you are locked away forever and ever. Tune Warrior in attack mode!" A red android robot with spark plugs for hands appeared. (1600/200) "Attack that face down monster!"

The android stabbed the card and was repelled by a giant metal construct. (800/2200)

"Oops, seems Gear Golem the Moving Fortress was too tough for your Tune Warrior to crack," laughed Sabrina. **(Armstrong: 7400)**

"Cool, my monster is the first on the field!" said an older woman. "Go get 'em, girl!"

"I've gotta get control of this duel!" said Armstrong. "I play the spell card Nightmare Steel Cage!" A giant dome of spiked bars rose around Sabrina and her field. "I hope you enjoy this taste of the life you'll live from now on, har har har!"

"Very funny," snorted Sabrina. "I'm guessing that's your turn." After confirming it, she drew a card. "I sacrifice my Gear Golem for this card, Arath the Enlightened!"

The construct dissolved into light and a tall elfish wizard in a red robe and pale skin rose up from the released monster. (2400/2400)

"That's my card! That's my card!" cried a nerdy girl with glasses.

"And its special effect is that I take half battle damage if it loses a battle," said Sabrina.

"Big deal, it can't attack because of my bars!" said Armstrong.

"I'll deal with them later," said Sabrina. "I equip Arath with Fairy Meteor Crush." She played the card and Arath's hands glowed pink. "So now he can do piercing damage. Then I'll..." She did a quick check. _There's that face-down, I don't trust it._

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" said Sabrina. "And I'll target the set card you have."

The wind blew it away. "My Nightmare Wheel!" cried Armstrong.

"I knew my card would be awesome," said another inmate. "I know MST is always useful for getting rid of deadly traps!"

"Figures, if I had destroyed Steel Cage early and attacked, then Arath would be chained to that thing and I'd suffer five hundred points of damage each standby phase." Sabrina nodded. "I can wait out the bars. End turn."

Armstrong draw a card. "I summon Giant Rat!" The hideous gray rodent emerged. (1400/1000) "And I'll end my turn there."

"I hope she can get through," said Mindy.

"Don't worry, she's a pro!" said Druella, giving a thumbs up sign and a big grin.

"My turn, and I'll just summon Goblin Elite Attack Force and leave it there." A trio of goblins in fine plate mail and rapiers marched into the arena. (2200/1500) "And now your bars are gone."

The cage shattered. Armstrong drew another card. "Finally! I summon Iron Chain Snake!"

A giant serpent made of chain rose out of the floor. (800/1200)

Armstrong laughed. "And its effect activates! I can equip it to one of your monsters and reduce their attack and defense by eight hundred points... so I'm putting it on your stupid wizard!"

The snake wrapped around Arath, who grunted. (1600/2400)

"Then I'll play Messenger of Peace to keep you from attacking!" said Armstrong, playing the card.

"Oh fudge!" said Sabrina. _This is the same card that jerkwad I made soil his pants a week ago played. It's a stalling tactic!_

"Now your big bad monsters can't attack!" laughed Armstrong. "I'll shift both my monsters into defense and end it there." The rat and android squatted.

Sabrina drew a card. "Crud. I summon Zombyra the Dark." A gallant caped warrior wearing a skull mask appeared. (2100/500) "End turn."

Armstrong drew a card. "I pay life points to keep Messenger of Peace and end my turn." The aura grew dull and oppressive. **(Armstrong: 7300)**

Sabrina drew a card and grinned. "Bingo. "I play Enemy Controller, sacrificing my Arath to take control of your Giant Rat!" Arath dissolved into light and Iron Chain Snake shattered. "So now your snake is gone and your rat is mine!" The rat teleported to her field. "Then I'll play Brain Control, paying eight hundred Life Points to control your Tune Warrior as well!" **(Sabrina: 7200)**

"What was the point of that?" laughed Armstrong. "You know they'll both return to my field at the end phase of your turn!"

"True," said Sabrina. "But your Rat is weak enough to bypass your Messenger of Peace! Giant Rat, attack your master directly!"

The rat lunged at Armstrong and bit his neck. He suddenly screamed bloody murder. **(Armstrong: 5900)**

"What the..." said Sabrina, shocked.

"Dammit! I thought my disk was fixed not to do that!" he howled.

"Do what?" asked Sabrina suspiciously.

"Uh... nothing, don't worry about it," laughed Armstrong. "Continue the duel!"

"Okay," said Sabrina. "Now I enter my Main Phase 2 and sacrifice both your Rat and your Warrior to summon my big gun!"

"What? No!" cried the Chief in horror as his brainwashed monsters vanished.

"Yep, and since it was tributed and not destroyed in battle, your Rat won't get let you search for your precious Iron Chain Snakes!" Sabrina giggled. "Here comes Super-Conductor Tyranno!"

A giant green dinosaur with tiny forearms and wearing metal armor on its back and head appeared with a loud roar. (3300/1400)

"Awesome, she's brought my big beater to the field!" said another inmate, a young man with spiky red hair. "I've always wanted to burn that bastard's butt with this guy and Sabrina's making my dream come true!"

"Ha, it's way too strong to attack!" said Armstrong.

"Yeah, but it's got an effect that will let burn away your life points!" said Sabrina. "Slowly, though. Once per turn, I can tribute a monster I have to zap you for a thousand life points of damage! So since my Zombyra's going to be worthless..."

The Tyranno gobbled up the superhero and belched lightning that fried the Chief, who screamed like he was dying again. **(Armstrong: 4900)**

"End turn," said Sabrina.

Armstrong heaved in rage. _That bitch... nobody's brought me this low before, nobody! She's making a fool out of me in front of everyone! I can't wait to make her suffer..._ He whipped off a card in rage and looked at it. "I pay for Messenger of Peace..." **(Armstrong: 4800)** "Then I summon X-Saber Airbellum!"

A lion-man with long sharp claws emerged with a roar. (1600/200)

"Hey, who let Wolverine's unshaven twin in the room?" said an inmate. The crowd laughed.

"Shut up, you scum!" roared Armstrong. "I end my turn."

_He's going to summon a Synchro, _thought Sabrina. _That's a Tuner monster. But as long as I keep pounding him with Tyranno's effect, he's going to have stop paying for the Messenger and I'll have him. Nothing's stronger than this dino._ She drew a card. "I summon Goblin Attack Force!"

A troop of goblins, less regal than the Elite Force, appeared. (2300/0)

"And I use Tyranno's effect again, tributing my Elite Goblin Attack Force for it." Sabrina watched the armored goblins get gobbled up and the dinosaur blasted Armstrong again but his scream was weaker this time. **(Armstrong: 3800)** "That's my move."

Armstrong drew a card. "I pay for Messenger..." **(Armstrong: 3700) **"And I set a card and end." A card appeared next to his Messenger.

_He's not got a good monster yet, but that could change..._ Sabrina drew a card. _Hm, if I can get rid of that tuner, I can avoid something nasty._ "I summon D.D. Warrior!"

A feminine warrior in cybernetic armor and wielding a scimitar appeared. (1200/1000"

"And guess what, it's weak enough to get by your Messenger," said Sabrina, grinning.

"Yeah, but it's weaker than Airbellum!" said Armstrong. He grinned. "You sure you wanna attack?"

"Sure!" said Sabrina, pointing. The dimensional warrior teleported forward and slashed at the beast warrior, who tore a hole in her armor and made her explode. **(Sabrina: 6800)**

Suddenly Sabrina screamed and clutched her arm. "Your disk tased me!"

"Heh heh, just a little something to make it interesting," cackled the Chief.

"I know what that is," said Druella coldly. "It's a taser disk, meant to flood you with voltage every time you take damage! That guy's a sadist."

"How did you know?" asked Armstrong angrily.

Druella pulled a key out of her pocket. "I did some poking around."

Armstrong gasped. "That's the key that turns the disk's tasing system off, you bitch! Give it here!"

"Uh uh," said Mindy. "If you move from that spot, you forfeit the duel!"

"Yeah!" said the crowd.

Armstrong snarled and turned to his guards. "Get that key."

"Sir, we're not authorized to leave your side," said the guard. "The rules apply to us too. If we moved into the area of the duel, the disks would automatically deactivate and it would be considered a forfeit on your part. You'll just have to take the taser's damage as well until the duel is decided. Sorry, sir."

"Grrr..." said Armstrong, turning to Sabrina. "Fine, I can take a few lumps!"

Sabrina sneered. "You SADIST. I'm going to enjoy making you hurt, starting with this..." She pointed to the field. "Guess what happened while you were yelling at Druella."

Armstrong gasped. "My Airbellum's gone!"

"Right," said Sabrina, smirking slightly. "Whenever D.D. Warrior battles a monster, even if she loses the battle, she drags the opponent to the Different Dimension, removing both her and her opponent from play. So that means you're only protected by that Messenger now... and it won't last long. I tribute Goblin Attack Force for Tyranno's effect!"

The lowly goblins were eaten up and fueled the dinosaur as he blasted Armstrong yet a third time. **(Armstrong: 2700)**

"Keep it up, Sabs!" said Druella, laughing.

Armstrong drew a card. "No... This isn't happening... I pay for Messenger again."

**(Armstrong: 2600)**

"You know you're only stalling the inevitable," said Sabrina.

"Shut up!" said Armstrong, summoning a second Tune Warrior and ending his turn.

Sabrina drew a card and set it then ended her turn.

"No more monsters, huh?" chuckled Armstrong as he drew again and paid for Messenger yet again. **(Armstrong: 2500)** He set a card and ended his turn.

Sabrina drew a card and laughed. "Oh man, you're screwed..." She played the card she got.

Druella doubled over with laughter. "That's MY donation!"

The powerful winds of Heavy Storm drowned out Armstrong's enraged screaming as they shattered every spell and trap on the field.

"Now my Tyranno is free to get busy!" said Sabrina. "Attack Tune Warrior!"

The creature, free to rampage, roared and lashed his electrified tail into Tuner Warrior, blasting him to scrap. Armstrong was flung on his back. **(Armstrong: 800)**

"Looks like we're wrapping this up," said Sabrina. "I end my turn."

Armstrong shakily drew a card. He set a monster and activated another Nightmare Steel Cage.

"Okay, you're just trying to stall until I deck out," said Sabrina, crossing her arms. "If that's not cowardice, I don't know what is."

"You're not beating me!" roared Armstrong. "GO!"

Sabrina didn't bother drawing. "I win."

"You bluff," snarled Armstrong. "There's no way you can win unless you draw another monster to use that monster's ef-" His eyes widened. "No..."

"Yep, I can tribute Tyranno _**itself **_to do its effect!" Sabrina nodded as Super Conductor Tyranno began to go berserk as electricity poured out of its body. "I wish to say it's been a great duel... because it hasn't. I'm SICK of stall decks, period. Sayonara, bastard."

She ducked and covered as Tyranno exploded violently in a blinding light show. Armstrong howled in agony as he was blown prone. **(Armstrong: 0)**

The light faded and everyone saw the dazed Chief. "Hooray! She did it!" cried the inmates. "She beat that no good Chief bad! Ha ha ha!"

"Uh... anyone get the number of that rampaging dino?" groaned Armstrong as the guards picked him up. Sabrina marched up to him.

"I win," said Sabrina. "Now uphold your promise and let me, Mindy and Yusei go."

"Huh?" Armstrong laughed. "Sorry, I seem to have lost that memory. I don't remember making any deals to a scumbag like you!"

The crowd booed. "You suck!" said Druella. "You SUCK!"

"Shut up!" cried the Chief. "I'm not counting this duel! You all gave her broken cards! Guards! Seize everyone who helped in his mutiny by giving that scum cards and lock them up in maximum security! Go!" The guards began to advance...

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Armstrong and the guards froze and turned around, looking up. Sabrina looked up too and saw a man in a white suit with long wavy hair. He looked like a famous American president.

Armstrong gasped in horror. "M-Mister Goodwin, sir!"

"A deal is a deal, Takasu," said the man, his hands behind his back. "That woman, Sabrina, was never meant to be in this place in the first place. I watched her duel you and I have the security footage to prove you made that wager. She won fair and square even with the cards she had. As your ultimate boss, I think you have no say on my orders. Because of that, you're being demoted to interrogations officer while someone less cruel will take your job as Chief."

"S-S-Sir..." said Armstrong, clenching his fists in agony.

"Unless you want to end up in the cells with your charges on grounds of sadistic torture, abuse of power and many other charges." The man, Goodwin, scowled.

"No sir..." murmured the Chief, head hung.

"Sabrina, is it?" asked the man, looking at Sabrina. "I apologize for you being interred here. I will have a stern talk with Trudge about this. In the meantime, you and your friends, Yusei and the others, will get full pardons. I welcome you to New Domino City." He turned and left.

Sabrina, however, was too entranced as a memory flowed through her head.

_She was in a lab of some sort, and four colored human-sized capsules were being fed with some fluid. She heard voices speak. "The power is... experiment... brought by that... The Star Dragon Tribe... The Crimson..."_

Mindy's glomping her waist snapped her out of the trance. "Thank you, I got my cards back! One of the guards returned them." She showed the Blue Eyes White Dragons.

"Good I could help," said Sabrina. "I'd better give these cards back to everyone, they are theirs."

The man, Rex Goodwin, exited the Facility, pondering. _I didn't expect to see HER in the Facility. _

_I swore she was lost two weeks ago, but it turned out she was in Satellite all along._

_I guess I'll have to make a few adjustments to my plans..._

He walked off to his limo.

[To be continued...]

**NEW CARDS**

**Arath the Enlightened:**

_Attribute:_ Dark

_Type:_ Spellcaster

_Level:_ 6

_ATK:_ 2400

_DEF:_ 2400

_Effect:_ All battle damage done to this card is halved. (This was a replacement for the card _Arcana Force XIV – Temperance_ card I used in the game. I luckily called the coin toss right.)


	9. Chapter 8: Speed Warrior

This duel has the first Turbo Duel! Yayso! I know you've been begging for one!

Sabrina's not the one dueling. She'll Turbo Duel much later, and I promise I'll reveal her Turbo Deck soon enough! ^_^

I have made some mock Speed Spells to mimic regular spells. The game does this, calling them "Speed Spell - Heavy Storm" or something like that. I'm renaming them like Ruin Queen of Oblivion did with her Shadowchaser fanfic, also involving a granddaughter of Seto Kaiba.

The Duel Puzzles are the second and fourth ones given by the bartender in the game. I like Duel Puzzles a lot. Also, I have realized that I have messed up with the effect of Mage Power in the past few chapters. It increases attack AND defense. This is corrected starting now.

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 8: Speed Warrior**

Yusei, Mindy, Druella, and Bolt, along with a crazy old man that Yusei introduced as Yanagi, who was babbling about the 'Signers' or something, met in the rec room as they prepared to leave the hell pit that was the Facility.

"Thanks to you, we were all about to get out of here," said Yusei.

"And our sentences have been reduced to a day," said Bolt, grinning. "Me, Dru and Yanagi will be leaving tomorrow after we do some paperwork."

"Good to know," said Sabrina. "I just hate sadistic bullies. I hope they destroy those disks."

"Hey, I know you enjoyed watching that lard bucket scream when he was blasted!" said Druella.

"You were lucky to get that rare dinosaur card from Jeule, its effect allowed you to damage that gutbat even when you were locked down."

"I had to deal with a stupid stall deck before, it was annoying and frustrated me," laughed Sabrina. "Well, I need to find the Security Storage place in south Domino City, to get my stuff back."

"Wait," said Yusei. "Did you say the duel runners and our decks are in there?"

"Yeah, lardball blabbed his guts about it," said Sabrina. "I guess we will need to get through a ton of red tape to recover them..."

"Mind if I join you?" said Yusei. "Maybe we can work together and watch each other's backs."

"Great idea, we're both trying to get our cards and rides back, so it makes sense," said Sabrina. "And I need to get you back to your friends."

"Not until I get my Stardust Dragon back," said Yusei with a sigh. "It's our ticket to getting out of New Domino and to a better life for all of us. Once we get our runners back, we part ways. Sorry."

"Well, I won't stop you, but let me help you get your stuff back," said Sabrina.

Bolt came up. "Hey Sabrina...Let me thank you for helping get that lard bucket a kick in the pants. You are one heck of an adaptable duelist!"

"Thanks, but I owe the credit to all those guys who gave their cards," said Sabrina.

"Cards mean nothing without skill and you sure had it in spades!" said Bolt, grinning. He pulled a card from his pocket. "See this?"

"It's the Ushi Oni you used in our duel," said Sabrina.

"Nah, it's a scratched copy," said Bolt. "Won't work in a disk. There's a bar called the Bootleg in the Daimon Area, which is the southwest area. Show that card to the bartender and ask for a Sunset Dragon. He'll hook you up with a guy called Blister who will help you get in the center easily and get your stuff without having to go through the red tape."

"Sneaky," said Yusei. "Thanks, Bolt."

"Yeah, thanks, we'll go there immediately," said Sabrina.

"Keep your nose clean," said Druella, smiling. "I don't want you to be back here, got it? I like being here but you shouldn't."

"Right," said Sabrina. "Let's go Yusei, let's get the stuff back."

It turned out that it wasn't too hard to find the Bootleg. Yusei and Sabrina entered and Sabrina approached the bar and took a seat. A seedy bartender with dirty grey hair came up, cleaning a glass. "What can I get a pretty young thing like you?"

Sabrina took the Ushi Oni card and slid it across the counter. "Sunset Dragon, on the rocks."

The bartender saw the card and narrowed his eyes. He then put the glass down and rang a bell. "Closing time, everyone!" The patrons grumbled and cleared out as the bartender put the 'closed' sign on the door and locked it. He came up to Sabrina. "You're duelists, right? I can hook you up but I need to test you first." He took two duel disks out from behind the bar and tossed one to Sabrina. "Put that on."

"I can't duel, that's why I need to talk to..." Sabrina started to say.

"Just do it," said Yusei. "I have a feeling he'll explain it."

Sabrina slipped on the disk and it suddenly activated at the same time the bartender's disk, which had been put on, activated. Suddenly holograms appeared showing cards. "What the... these aren't my cards!"

"Of course not, kid," laughed the bartender. "This isn't a true duel. It's a Duel Puzzle."

"Duel Puzzle?" asked Yusei.

"Yes," said the bartender. "I want each of you to solve a Duel Puzzle to be worthy of my trust. If you can both solve it, you'll show your dueling smarts and I'll trust you enough to help you out. Your goal is to win in this turn by reducing my life points to zero, using whatever you have available. Don't rush as this isn't a timed puzzle."

"Okay, this shouldn't be too hard... I hope," said Sabrina, looking at her situation. "Let's see... hey, I recognize these cards. I have Terraforming, Endymion the Master Magician, and Upstart Goblin in my hand and Tower of Babel activated and Solemn Wishes set. My only problems are you have a Gellundo(1700/0) in defense mode and a Gravity Bind making it impossible to attack you. I have twenty-six hundred life points remaining and you have a mere seven hundred."

She took a minute to think. _Come on, this isn't hard! You're named after a fictional spell-caster for crying out loud, and you run spellcasters!_

"Well?" asked the bartender.

"I think I have it," said Sabrina. "I activate Terraforming, grabbing a field spell from my deck." She pulled Magical Citadel from her deck and a orb of light entered the Tower of Babel. "Then I'll activate the Magical Citadel of Endymion!"

The magical city formed around them and another counter entered the Babel Tower.

"Next I play Upstart Goblin, giving you a thousand life points in exchange for a free draw," said Sabrina. "And I chain my Solemn Wishes to it to get five hundred life points as well." The magic happened all over the place and Sabrina's life points rose to 3100 as the bartender's rose to 1700. "This will give my Citadel a counter as well."

An orb of light orbited the big tower and a third orb entered the Tower of Babel.

"Now this is going to hurt, but... I activate the spell I got from my draw, Gather Your Mind." Sabrina played it and pulled another Gather Your Mind card from the deck. "This means Babel gets four counters which make it hurt me..." She cringed as the tower collapsed all around her and her life points dropped to a mere 100. "But those counters go right to my Citadel due to its special effect."

The four orbs of light from the ruined tower flew over to the citadel. Another joined it.

"And Gather Your Mind adds a counter too, so now I have seven, more than enough to special summon Endymion himself due to his special ability!" She played the card and six orbs of light flew from the tower and gathered around her field, and a tall black-skinned wizard in dark robes appeared, holding a scepter. (2700/1700) "When he's successfully special summoned this way, I can get a spell card from my graveyard, so I'll pull Upstart Goblin and use it to get you another thousand Life Points." The bartender's life points rose to 2700. Her trap card raised her Life Points to 600 as she grabbed a card from her deck. "And grab Smashing Ground, which I'll use to destroy Gellundeo."

The fairies screamed as they were destroyed by a smashing fist that came from thin air.

"Then I'll use Endymion's effect, ditching Gather Your Mind to destroy Gravity Bind!" Endymion vaporized the sink well. "You're defenseless! Attack directly, Endymion!"

The wizard blasted the bartender with dark magic and he flinched as his life points hit zero.

"Well done," said Yusei as the disks deactivated.

"Well, I do run a spell counter deck so I know how Magical Citadel works." Sabrina giggled. She handed the disk to him. "Your turn."

Yusei activated the disk as the bartender did his. Now standing before Yusei was a Spirit Reaper (300/200) in defense and a face-down card. His field had a spindly blue robot called Destructotron (1600/400) His hand had Psychic Snail, Telekinetic Power Well and Psychic Sword and his graveyard had Mind Master and Krebons. Yusei had 5500 life points and the bartender had a whopping 11900 life points.

"This is hard," murmured Sabrina.

"No, I think I know the solution," said Yusei. ""First, I use Destructotron's effect, since it's the only Psychic on my field. I pay a thousand points**(Yusei: 4500)** to destroy that face-down card."

The card, a Mirror Force, shattered.

"Next, I activate Telekinetic Power Well!" said Yusei, playing the card. "This allows me to summon two Level 3 or lower Psychic monsters from my grave, so I summon Mind Master and Krebons, the only ones in my graveyard."

The grinning jester(1200/400) and a weird alien vessel with wire arms(100/200) appeared.

"Of course, I now take damage equal to a hundred times their total level," said Yusei, grunting as the psychic energy overloaded his senses. **(Yusei: 3600)**

"Next, I normal summon Psychic Snail." Yusei summoned a grotesque mollusk with tubes. (1900/1200) "And I use its effect on Destrucotron, paying more life points to do so." The tubes pierced the robot and Yusei and infused fluid into the robot's joints. **(Yusei: 2800)**

"You're doing good so far," said the bartender, smiling. "But you've got that Reaper..."

"I'll get to him in a moment," said Yusei. "Next, I use Mind Master's ability, tributing the now useless Psychic Snail..." The robot creature blasted a beam that dissolved the snail. "And special summoning Power Injector from my deck!"

A giant robot Frankenstein's monster with metal skin and a blue jumpsuit rose up. (1300/1400)

"Then I use Mind Master's effect again to tribute Krebons..." Yusei grunted as the jester vanished. **(Yusei: 2000)** "And bring forth Psychic Commander!" A tank with a strange man in it appeared and saluted. (1400/800)

"Then I pay another six hundred life points to use Power Injector's effect to increase all of my Psychic monsters by five hundred attack for this turn." The robot monster roared as he unleashed psychic waves that rippled through the field. **(Yusei: 1200)** "Then I equip Psychic Sword to Destructotron, increasing his attack further!" A glowing sword appeared in the robot's claw.

"Now to battle!" said Yusei. "I attack Spirit Reaper with Mind Master, and then chain Psychic Commander's effect to it, paying a hundred life points. **(Yusei: 1100)** Since it's a targeting effect, Spirit Reaper is automatically destroyed on the damage step."

The spirit zombie screeched as it exploded.

"Now I attack with the rest of my monsters!" said Yusei. The Injector punched the bartender and dropped the life points to 10100. The psychic commander fired his tank gun and dropped the life points down to 8200 and the robot slashed twice and dropped the life points to zero.

"Well done," said the bartender, taking the disks back. "You've proven yourselves. As promised, you'll meet the guy who you need to find. Just go outside and he'll find ya."

"Okay, if that's all..." said Sabrina. The two left the bar just as a motorbike with a sidecar pulled up. A man with facial stubble turned to them.

"Get in," he said. "Rex's goons are trailing you."

Yusei noted some men in suits and nodded. Sabrina got in the side car and Yusei piggybacked as the bike rode off, leaving the suits in the dust.

The three walked down a hallway as Yusei and Sabrina massaged a strange white cream into the criminal markers on their cheeks.

"That cream should fritz the signal on those marks for a few days, long enough to get what you're looking for," said the man as he opened the door to his apartment. "The name's Blister."

"Nice, I hope that's not your real name," said Sabrina.

Blister laughed as he sat down in front of a computer. "You're a funny girl... Sabrina, right? I got your data when you used the disks during those puzzles to download your bio data on my laptop." He opened up the computer and accessed the files. "You two got locked up for a couple days in the Facility. Hmmm... let me guess, you got your decks and Duel Runners seized and need them back, right?"

"Yes," said Yusei. "Bolt told us about you, how you could help us out."

"It's very risky," said Blister, checking some maps on his computer. "They've upped security recently, but I think I have a plan. Give me two days and I'll get you hooked up."

"Thanks a lot," said Sabrina.

Sabrina was given Blister's guest room for the next two days and Yusei slept on the couch. The next morning, after a nice quick breakfast, Yusei worked with Blister to iron out the plan while Sabrina went on some errands. On the way back, she ran into a little boy who was studying some tins of cards. "Hey, what you doing?" she asked, curious.

"Oh hi, lady,' said the boy. "My name is Nico, and I'm studying Structure Deck Duels."

"Structure deck duels?" asked Sabrina. "What are those?"

"Simple," said Nico, taking a tin. "You and your opponent take one of these structure decks, which are decks that Industrial Illusions created to help newcomers to the game of Duel Monsters so they don't have to buy a ton of cards, and duel with them. The decks have a nice balance of monsters, spells and traps and run on a theme. Say, you look like a duelist! Wanna try to duel me in a Structure Deck Duel?"

Sabrina thought about it. She did miss her deck but it wouldn't hurt to try this thing out. "Okay, I've got some time to kill." She put her groceries down. "Luckily, nothing in there is perishable, so I have plenty of time to get it back to the apartment. Let's do this."

The kid let her borrow a duel disk. "Now pick your structure deck."

Sabrina took one. "I'll take Spellcaster's Judgment. I'm good with spellcasters."

"Then I'll choose Surge of Radiance," said Nico.

The two took the cards out of the tins and shuffled them. Placing them in the disks, the two activated their duel disks and drew their first hands.

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

**(Nico: 8000)**

"I'll go first," said Nico, drawing a card. "I'll set a monster and two cards face down." He played the cards and ended his turn with a wave of his hand.

Sabrina drew a card. "I'll start by playing Spell Absorption..."

"And I negate it with Magic Jammer, tossing a card to negate your spell," said Nico, ditching the card. Sabrina's spell shattered.

"Ugh," said Sabrina. "Oh well, no big loss. I'll summon Gemini Elf." Two lithe female elves appeared. (1900/900) "And equip them with Mage Power, which adds five hundred attack and defense to a monster equipped with it for every spell and trap on my field." (2400/1400) "I set two more cards." She played two cards on the back row. (3400/2400) "And destroy your face-down."

The elves fired bolts of magic that slammed into a girl with blue hair wielding pom-poms. She cried out as she was incinerated. (500/500)

"That was my Freya, Spirit of Victory you destroyed," said Nico.

"Your turn," said Sabrina. The boy drew a card.

"I place another monster," said Nico, making a reversed monster appear. "And play Swords of Revealing Light to paralyze your attacks for three turns." Glowing swords slammed into the field.

"Good go-" Sabrina bit her tongue to avoid cussing in front of the kid. "You're good."

"Thanks," said Nico, smiling. "Your move."

Sabrina drew a card. "I play the Reload I set to shuffle the two cards I have back into my deck and drew the same number of cards." Gemini Elf fell to (2900/1900) "Then I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus!" The familiar blue-furred wizard wolf leapt onto the field. (1400/1400) "Your turn."

"I sacrifice my face-down monster to summon Airknight Parshath," said Nico. The reversed monster exploded and a tall centaur wearing golden armor and a white feather stoll emerged, wielding a silver blade and golden shield. (1900/1400) "Destroy his Mythical Beast!"

The wolf howled in agony as the centaur slashed it into bits. **(Sabrina: 7500) **"Ugh, first blood to you, I guess."

"And when you take battle damage from Airknight Parshath, his effect activates and I get to draw a card." Nico took a card from his deck. "Which I will set. End turn."

Sabrina drew a card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician." A tall man in dark robes appeared, holding a black wand. (1900/1700) "Your turn."

Nico took a card out of his deck. "I summon Nova Summoner." A ring of feathers with wings on it appeared. (1400/800) Nico took a little while to ponder his next move. "I can't do anything else, it's your turn."

Sabrina drew a card. _One more turn on those blasted Swords._ She drew. _I have Dark Magician and Dark Eradicator Warlock, but no spells. If I can get three spells going..._ "I pass, and now your Swords fade." The swords of light melted away.

Nico drew and grinned. "I sacrifice my Airknight Parshath and Nova Summoner for... Guardian Angel Joan!" A beautiful woman with wings and a white dress appeared. (2800/2000)

_Oh crud, there goes any hope of getting Dark Eradicator onto the field!_ thought Sabrina. She had a flash of a vision of this monster wearing a duel disk and dueling someone while a familiar face or two was cheering the angel on. _That was weird... I think I have a family member who met a real live Guardian Angel Joan, but that's impossible, it's just a... a card, right? Curse this amnesia._

"Destroy Skilled Dark Magician!" cried Nico. The angelic woman blasted white light at Skilled Dark Magician and vaporized him. **(Sabrina: 6600) **"And when Guardian Angel Joan destroys a monster, I gain life points equal to its attack!" **(Nico: 9900)** "I end my turn."

"You're good," said Sabrina, drawing a card. "But Gemini Elf's still stronger thanks to Mage Power." The elves blasted the Guardian Angel Joan to shards. **(Nico: 9800)** "End turn."

Nico drew a card. "I set a monster and end my turn."

Sabrina drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your right card in the back row."

"I chain with Solemn Judgment," said Nico, flipping a card. **(Nico: 4800) **"Uh no wait, I take that back, I use Seven Tools of the Bandit and pay a thousand life points to stop it." He flipped his other card. **(Nico: 3900)** Both shattered.

"Uh... okay..." murmured Sabrina. _He's just a kid, give him a break. He probably wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but it cost him big time._ "Elf, destroy that face-down."

The elves vaporized another angel in a toga. (1400/800) "That was Shining Angel and when it's toasted, I get to special summon a Light monster with fifteen hundred attack or less from my deck, so I choose Leyard the Liberator." A white robot with six arms and huge wings appeared in defense mode. (1400/1500)

_Well, he can't do much with that unless he has a trap waiting._ Sabrina nodded to end her turn.

Sabrina drew a card and grinned. _Jackpot!_ "I summon Tsukuyomi!" A pointy-eared girl with markings of blue runes on her face emerged. (1100/1400) "And when she's summoned I have to flip a face-up monster face-down, so I choose your Leyard." The robot vanished into a card.

"While that happens, I chain the effect of my Magical Dimension to that, sacrificing Tsukuyomi to special summon another spellcaster, Dark Magician!" The elf girl vanished and was replaced by the famous dark-robed wizard. This was a replica of the original, dark hair and all. (2500/2100) "And when that happens, I get to blow up one of your monsters, so that face-down monster will do nicely." An obese boy with wings appeared and shattered. "Oh, just an Absorbing Kid From The Sky, nothing to fret about. Okay, next I sacrifice my Dark Magician for Dark Eradicator Warlock!"

The wizard's robes turned a dark purple-crimson color and doubled in volume and the hat grew more pointed and the staff became more opulent. (2500/2100)

"What was that for" asked Nico. "He's got the same attack power."

"You'll find out," said Sabrina. "Dark Eradicator Warlock, destroy Leyard! Midnight Magic Attack!"

The sorcerer thrust his hand out and vaporized the face-down Leyard.

"Now Gemini Elf, do a direct attack!" Sabrina ordered. The boy screamed as the elves blasted him with magic. **(Nico: 1000)** "I end my turn."

Nico drew a card and set it in his back row. "Go."

Sabrina drew a card, shrugged, and pointed to Nico. "Attack, Dark Eradicator." The sorcerer thrust out his hand.

"I trigger my trap card, Widespread Ruin!" said Nico, flipping up his trap. "This destroys the monster you have with the most powerful attack!"

An explosion ripped through he field and the Gemini Elves screamed as they were destroyed.

"Too bad I don't need them anymore," said Sabrina. "End this, Dark Eradicator!"

Nico howled in agony as the dark magic blasted him. **(Nico: 0)** "I lost..."

The disks deactivated and Sabrina returned it and the structure deck.

"You're pretty good with Spellcasters," said Nico, grinning. "Come back any time for a Structure Deck duel with me!"

"Thanks," said Sabrina. "I was named after..." She then checked her watch. "Crud, Yusei and Blister are gonna kill me if I'm late! Bye, Nico!" She picked up the groceries and ran off. _As much as I liked using that deck, I'm eager to get my own deck back from Sector Security... and find out who I am and what those people in my vision I just had are doing..._

The time passed quickly and Sabrina and Yusei learned a lot. Rumors were that Rex Goodwin, the man Sabrina had seen just after she kicked Armstrong's butt, was planning a couple of dueling tournaments in the near future. That tickled Sabrina's interest but Yusei was still moping over the fact that he hadn't been able to get back his Stardust Dragon.

Soon, Blister approached the two. "Okay, I've finally gotten a good plan. I've managed to snag some uniforms for you two so you can sneak into the Storage center without being suspicious." She handed Yusei a worker's uniform and Sabrina a Sector Security uniform. "This should get you into the compound." He handed Sabrina a map and a key card. "This card unlocks the card storage area, where your decks are being held. Your job, Sabrina, is to break into the card storage and grab your deck and Yusei's deck. Yusei..." He handed Yusei a card. "This unlocks the garage where they hold impounded vehicles. Your Duel Runners should be there. I don't think they put a club on them as they didn't expect you to get out of jail anytime soon."

"Thanks," said Yusei. "We owe you."

"Just be careful, okay?" asked Blister. "I can't help you if Sector Security finds you again."

"You've done enough," said Sabrina, kissing his cheek. _Note to self, never do that again. Ouch._

After changing into the uniforms (Sabrina had to use the guest room for privacy) the two Satellites traveled to the storage center. It was easy to get in, flashing the ID cards that were part of the uniforms was enough to get past the main gates and, after Yusei split up from Sabrina, she was able to get into the card storage room with the key card Blister had given her. She only had to deal with a couple of guards but after they saw her and saw she was a female, they let her pass after she let them flirt with her to get their machismo on. She felt dirty inside but knew she had to swallow her pride to get her cards back. She used the key card to get inside the card storage.

"Finally, my deck is back in my hands," said Sabrina, who looked at the cards. Then she saw something - the deck had changed. "These cards..." Her Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl were there, but most of the deck had been replaced with different cards. Also, her synchros had been changed and some new cards were in the Extra Deck, cards with black borders.

_XYZ? What sort of cards are these?_ thought Sabrina. She heard guards passing by and put it out of her mind quickly, grabbed Yusei's deck, and hurried to the meeting spot where she met up with Yusei and returned his cards to him.

"Thanks," said Yusei, looking through the cards.

"Make sure nobody tampered with them, someone's changed most of my deck," said Sabrina.

"No, it's all here," said Yusei. "Are you sure that's not your original deck?"

"Positive, I can't find my Magical Citadel of Endymion anywhere and..."

"No time, I've found the Duel Runners," said Yusei. "Come on, let's mount out and break out of here before Sector Security finds out."

The two reached the garage and found a box which Yusei crowbared open. Inside were Yusei's red Duel Runner and Sabrina's blue-purple one. "Ah, good to have Dark Magical back," said Sabrina as she mounted up and put on her helmet. "And the Turbo Deck I had is hidden away in the duel disk too! Awesome!"

"Great, now we can get outta here," said Yusei.

Suddenly spotlights came to life and centered on the crate. "Crap," said Sabrina.

Sinister laughter filled the air as cops charged in, guns aimed at Yusei and Sabrina. "Found you two at last, Satellite scum!" Officer Trudge walked onto the catwalk and smirked evilly.

"Hey, these are ours!" shouted Sabrina angrily.

"Actually, they're now the property of Sector Security," said Trudge. "They're going to be disassembled and rebuilt into new patrol bikes, or maybe we'll just melt them down and make them into toasters! I'm not really sure. As for you two, it's back to the Facility!"

"Didn't Rex give you a tongue lashing about that?" sneered Sabrina as Yusei got on the red bike and put on his helmet. "I'm a free woman!"

"Sure, Mr. Goodwin told me that I had no right to arrest you, but you're Satellite Scum!" snarled Trudge. "You will always be trash that shouldn't be in New Domino."

Yusei fiddled with his Duel Runner.

"Sorry, Yusei, but those Duel Runners are off-line," said Trudge. "So just come out with your hands up and we'll..."

Sabrina gunned the motor.

"WHAT?!" cried Trudge in shock. "But that's..."

"Impossible?" laughed Sabrina. "Hardly. You didn't realize that me and Yusei know how to bring our Duel Runners ON-line, we've been working on ours for weeks! Sayonara, sucker!" She slammed the pedal to the floor and jettisoned out of the crate with enough force to spook the guards and force them to scatter.

"Get them! GET THEM!" roared Trudge as Yusei followed suit. The two runners drove through the building's halls, chased by a slew of patrol bikes.

"Sabrina, we'd better split up!" said Yusei as they tore out of the front door and down the courtyard. "They'll have to split up and we can shake them off."

"Are you sure?" asked Sabrina. "It's not really safe..."

"Do it!" said Yusei as they burst through the closing gate. Yusei split off down one alley and Sabrina took the other. Only a single bike followed her...

Unfortunately, it was the most annoying to shake. "Ha, gotcha now, Satellite scum!" laughed Trudge as he clung to Sabrina like bad peanut butter. "You're not getting away! If you won't surrender, I'll defeat you in a..."

Suddenly, a forest-green Duel Rider motorbike emerged and slammed into Trudge. "Hey BUDDY!" said a familiar voice under a rose-red helmet. "Remember ME?"

"YOU!" snarled Trudge. "The Poison Thorn! I didn't expect you to break out of the Facility!"

"Druella!" gasped Sabrina as the bike, which had thorn paint jobs on the sides and spiked wheels, came up besides her.

"I'll distract the copper, you go and lay low until they're gone," said Druella, winking. "I've got a little score to settle with this guy." She drove down an alley.

"You're not getting away, Thorn!" shouted Trudge, losing interest in Sabrina and chasing after the other biker. Sabrina sighed a bit in relief.

"Be careful," she said, seconds before a couple of patrol bikes appeared. "Oh gawd..." She turned into a tight alley but they were hot on her trail.

Druella's Duel Rider ripped through the hallways. "Ha ha, catch me if you can, copper."

Trudge snarled. "You'll regret getting out of the Facility, Miss Pryson! My special Pursuit Deck will end you like it did those other times!" He activated the Duel Lock.

_"Duel Mode Activated. Speed World engaged."_

The negative world of Speed World swept over the halls.

"Bah, I LET you win," chuckled Druella as she and Trudge drew their first hands. "I kind of like being in jail, lets me cool down and relax."

**(Druella: 8000) [DSC: 0]**

**(Trudge: 8000) [TSC: 0]**

"Well let's see you relax after I start with this!" said Trudge, drawing a card. He added it to his hand and played another monster. "I set a monster in defense mode, set two cards and end my turn."

**[DSC: 1] [TSC: 1]**

Druella drew a card. "How droll." She drew a card.

"I activate my trap card, Desert Sunlight!" said Trudge, flipping up one of his cards. "This flips my face down monster, Gate Blocker, into face up mode!" A giant stone slab with an eerie eye rose up from the card. (100/2000) "Now, as long as this monster is face-up, you won't be gaining any more speed counters! Let's hope you enjoy what you have because your gears are permanently stuck in neutral!" He laughed wickedly.

"Gate Blocker, how _**original**_," murmured Druella. "I summon Genex Controller in attack mode." The card appeared and disgorged a tiny little robot made of gears and sprockets. (1400/1300) "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn."

The two riders turned a sharp corner.

**[TSC: 1] [DSC: 0]**

"Give it up, scum," said Trudge drawing a card. "I play Gonogo in attack mode!" A giant black orb with a wicked demon face appeared. (1350/1600)

"That's far too weak," said Druella.

"Not when I activate my Speed Spell Fast Rush!" said Trudge, playing his card. "By removing two speed counters, I can increase my Gonogo's attack by 700, like Rush Recklessly!" (2050/1600) "Go, destroy that Genex Controller!"

The ball rolled towards the robot... right into a glowing crevice.

"WHAT?!" cried Trudge.

"Ha ha ha, you never learn," said Druella, showing off her trap. "After watching Sabrina dueling in the Facility, I found Dimensional Prison to be much more effective as a trap than Sakuretsu Armor."

"I set another card and end my turn," snarled Trudge. The card appeared briefly before fading away into the roadside.

**[TSC: 2] [DSC: 0]**

"What a waste," said Druella, drawing a card. "I set two cards..." She placed the cards and they appeared briefly before vanishing. "Then I summon Genex Blast in attack mode!" Another robot, this time one which looked like a giant electric fan on legs, appeared. (1600/1300) "And it's effect lets me grab a Dark attribute Genex monster from my hand, like Genex Ally Birdman!" She pulled the card from her deck and grinned.

"Gah, don't tell me..." said Trudge, recalling the scenario.

"That's right, I tune my Genex Controller with Genex Blast! Let's! REV! IT! UP!" Druella laughed as the tiny robot turned into three stars and surrounded the robot fan with green rings. It turned wireframe and split into four stars and a giant green robot with a tiny electric fan in his stomach appeared. **(*3* + *4* = *7*)** _**"Go, Wind Farm Genex!"**_ (2000/1600)

"And it gains three hundred attack for every spell and trap card on the field, so now..." Wind Farm Genex's fan turned bright. (2600/1600) "Destroy that accursed Gate Blocker! Geo Crash!"

The creature eroded the stone slab with a blast of wind from its hands and stomach.

"I activate my SECOND trap!" shouted Trudge, flipping it up. "Broken Blocker! Since you destroyed ONE Gate Blocker, I special summon TWO MORE!" Two more stone slabs appeared in defense mode. (100/2000) Wind Farm Genex lost power as well. (2300/1600) "You won't be getting away this time, Thorn!"

"Ugh, like a freakin' hydra, man!" said Druella. "I end my turn."

**[TSC: 3] [DSC: 0]**

Trudge drew a card. "I summon my tuner monster, Jutte Fighter!" A tiny oriental warrior wearing glasses appeared. (700/900) "And I use his special ability." The Fighter waved his sword back and forth and the robot crouched. "Forcing your big junk pile into defense mode... and now I tune up my Jutte Fighter with one of my Gate Blockers!"

The warrior turned into three stars which surrounded one of the slabs, wire framing it and turning it into three stars that were engulfed by green rings of light. A familiar monster appeared. **(*3* + *3* = *6*) **(2800/2000)

"Behold... _**Goyo Guardian!**_" laughed Trudge. "And now it'll dismantle that Genex robot! Attack!"

The face-painted warrior swung his grappling whip at Wind Farm Genex, shattering it, but the robot remains were pulled back by the whip and Wind Farm Genex reformed on Trudge's field, the whip around its neck.

"When Goyo Guardian destroys a monster, he reforms it as his slave," laughed Trudge. "Next turn, I'll shift him to attack and decimate your life points." He ended his turn with a wave.

**[TSC: 4] [DSC: 0]**

Druella drew a card and smirked. "I didn't want to have to do this, buddy, but you give me no choice. I summon this guy... and since he needs two tributes..." She played it.

Trudge gasped in shock as Goyo Guardian and Gate Blocker melted into lava, which formed a hideous lava monster with tiny eyes and a cage around its neck. (3000/2500)

"LAVA GOLEM?!" cried Trudge. "I knew you were a thief, but this confirms how low you'll go! That's a very rare monster!"

"A friend owed me, and it gets rid of annoying enemies like yours," said Druella. "I set a card and activate my two traps. First Birthright, bringing back my Genex Controller." The tiny robot reappeared. "Then Pineapple Blast, destroying one of your monsters, so I'll destroy Genex Wind Farm to get him out of your hands!" The Genex monster exploded violently. "That's my turn, buddy, let's see if you can make this turn count."

**[TSC: 5] [DSC: 1]**

Trudge drew and howled in agony as the golem vomited lava on his head. **(Trudge: 7000)** "You are going to pay dearly, Thorn. When I arrest you, you're not just going back to the Facility, you're going to the Reeducation Center to learn manners! I sacrifice your Lava Golem for Jinzo!" The golem shattered to reveal a tall green-robed cyborg with an exposed brain. (2400/1500) "And as long as he's on the field, you can't use any trap cards! Next, I use my Speed Spell - Sonic Buster, using half of Jinzo's attack to damage you!"

Jinzo lurched as a beam of ebony light shot from his neck and blasted Druella's Duel Runner, making her skid a bit. **(Druella: 6800) **"Didn't hurt."

"Then I'll use ANOTHER Sonic Buster!" laughed Trudge as the beam of light shot from Jinzo again, blasting the Duel Runner. Druella struggled to keep it under control. **(Druella: 5600)** "Now Jinzo, destroy that Controller with Cyber Shock!" The cyborg fired a ball of shadow energy...

"I discard my Kuriboh from my hand to reduce battle damage to zero, protecting my Controller," said Druella, tossing a card. A wall of the furry fiends absorbed the blast.

"Urgh! I end my turn," said Trudge. "But mark my words, you're finished!"

**[TSC: 6] [DSC: 0]**

Druella drew a card. "I play Speed Spell - Overboost, which lets me gain six speed counters until the end of my turn." Her Duel Runner suddenly shot ahead of Trudge's bike. **[DSC: 6] **"But they go down to one after that time, so I have to make this count, and I will with this! Speed Spell - Summon Speeder! This lets me remove two Speed Counters..." **[DSC: 4]** "To special summon a Level 4 monster or lower from my hand, but it cannot attack this turn, so I summon Genex Gaia!" A bronze robot rose up. (1000/1900) "And now I normal summon Genex Heat, which I can do without a tribute because I have Genex Controller on my field!" A brass four-armed robot with a furnace spewing flames emerged on the field. (2000/1300) "Finally, I play the Speed Spell - Soul Crusher! I get to wipe out that Jinzo of yours..."

Trudge's cyborg exploded into pieces and both Duel Runners blew a tire, skidding wildly. **(Trudge: 5800) (Druella: 4400)**

"And we both take damage equal to half of that monster's attack!" said Druella. "Now to give my Genex Gaia a tune-up! Let's Rev It Up!"

Again the controller turned into stars which engulfed the other robot in glowing green rings and made it wireframe. It turned into four stars and then there appeared a giant bronze robot with picks on its arms. (1800/2800)

**"Go! Geo Genex!"** said Druella with a laugh.

"I know for a fact that its effect won't activate," said Trudge. "You need a Level 4 or weaker Genex on the field and all you have is your Level 5 Genex Heat."

"True, but it's good enough," said Druella. "I attack you directly with both Genex!"

Genex Heat blasted flames at Trudge's bike, making him skid deftly. **(Trudge: 3800) [TSC: 4]** Then Geo Genex lashed out with his pick arms and blew out Trudge's bike wheel, making him skid farther. **(Trudge: 2000) [TSC: 3]** "I set a card and end my turn." As the card vanished into the road, Druella's Rider bike slowed down as the effects of Overboost wore off.

Trudge drew a card. "You got a cheap shot on me, Thorn, but this is not the end!" He set a monster in reversed mode and ended his turn.

**[TSC: 4] [DSC: 1]**

Druella drew a card. "I have nothing. Genex Heat, attack that monster!" The flames engulfed a grinning jar. "Great, Morphing Jar." As it exploded, the two riders ditched their hands and drew new ones. "Hey, good call! I attack with Geo Genex!" Trudge's bike was dented by the picks. **(Trudge: 200) [TSC: 2] **"I set a card and end my turn." She grinned as the card vanished into the roadside as her turn ended.

**[TSC: 5] [DSC: 2]**

Trudge drew a card and grinned. _My Speed Vortex! I can use it to wipe out her monsters and summon my Pursuit Chaser to do damage, then I'll use my OWN Overboost next turn and finish her off with..._

"Oh buddy?" said Druella, flipping up the card she had set two turns ago. "Trap time!"

Trudge saw the trap and the image of Hiita the Fire Charmer in a ring of flame. "No... not..."

"Spiritual Fire Arts - Kurenai, a great finisher with my Genex Heat!" said Druella as the fire-breathing robot burst into flames and exploded violently, ripping through Trudge's bike and making it crash into a wall. Luckily, he wasn't hurt. **(Trudge: 0) (TSC: -)**

She laughed as her Duel Rider sped off around an alley.

Trudge profusely cursed his mouth out as he got off the bike and threw his helmet to the ground. "You haven't seen the last of me, Poison Thorn! _**You hear me?!**_"

Druella sighed as she turned off Duel Mode and slowed down a bit. The sun was high in the sky as she shielded her eyes from its glare. _I sure hope I gave Sabrina enough time to get away. She made me owe her a big one after getting me early parole with that amazing duel against Chief Takasu Armstrong. I hope she's okay..._

The bike shot off across a bridge near the edge of the coast.

_Time for me to go into hiding until the heat's off... I don't think Trudgey is going to rest for a while as he hunts me down after that insult, so I need to lay low for a week or two, but it'll be worth it._

[To be continued...]

NEW CARDS

**Speed Spell - Fast Rush:**

_Image:___The Rush Recklessly red boar in a biker's outfit riding a motorbike.

_Effect:_ Remove two Speed Counters. Increase the attack of a monster you control by 700.

**Speed Spell - Speed Crusher:**

_Image:_ Lightsworn Wulf buried in rubble caused by a collapsing wall

_Effect:_ This card can only be activated if you have four of more speed counters. Destroy one of your opponent's face-up monsters and inflict damage equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Speed Spell - Speed Vortex:**

_Image: _A group of Genex monsters being dragged into an electric vortex.

_Effect:_ Remove five Speed Counters. Destroy all face-up monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If you use this card, you must skip your next Draw Phase.


	10. Chapter 9: Machine Duplication

Leo and Luna are my FAVORITE 5Ds characters and the anime didn't give them much screen time because they were kids. Poor twins...

DISCLAIMER: The Synchro Chant for Gaia Knight is from Colossal Fighter GX's fic, I think it works best here but I promise I don't take credit for it. I'll try to be careful not to be unoriginal. Go read Colossal Fighter GX's fanfics, they're great. *grin*

NOTE: I uploaded Chapter 6 to this one on April 29, 2013, but I can't promise I will update again any time soon. I have been busy lately and writing chapters is a bit tiring. I have been working on bits and pieces of chapters near the end of the fanfic but I will be careful and try to write up the next set of chapters soon. After finding two or three people favorite my story, I feel responsible for not letting them down. Also, I apologize for the fact that Chapter 4 is now below Chapter 5 – I didn't realize I could update a chapter and delete the old Chapter 4(which was incomplete) for the new one, so it got shuffled. Next time, that won't happen. Enjoy this part!

**Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Stardust Guardian**

A fic by King Dragun

**Chapter 9: Machine Duplication**

"This is nuts!" shouted Sabrina as the bikes were gaining on her. "I'll never shake 'em!"

"Here! Over here!" cried a voice. Sabrina saw a kid with teal hair waving his arms.

_Should I trust him? _thought Sabrina. _Well, any port in a storm..._

She followed the kid into the alley and saw that the bikes passed by, not noticing her.

"Phew," said Sabrina, getting off of the Duel Runner. The boy came up with a girl who looked like him save for the hairstyle - his was tied back in a knot while hers was in two short pigtails.

"Looks like Sector Security was hunting you," said the boy.

"Yeah, loooooong story," murmured Sabrina, rolling her eyes. "Why did you help me anyways?"

"You don't seem bad," said the boy, smiling broadly. "I'm Leo and this is my sister Luna."

"Twins, right?" asked Sabrina, smiling. "I can tell."

"Yes," said Luna. "Leo, should we trust this woman? She's got that mark. Remember when daddy fired the gardener when he found the mark on his cheek last week? She's a crook!"

"Ah, don't mind my sister, miss," said Leo, rubbing his neck and laughing. "She's overprotective."

"Am not!" shouted Leo. "I'm just keeping you safe because I'm responsible for you since mom and dad are away on a business trip!"

"It's okay, my name is Sabrina," said Sabrina, shaking their hands. "I admit that I _**did**_ spend time in the clink, but it's because those cops are big a- er, never mind!" She liked these two already. They reminded her of Rally. "Look, I've gotta get out of here." She went to her bike.

"Hold up!" said Leo, rushing up.

"Here we go again..." sighed Luna.

"At least hang out at our place until the Securities stop searching for you!" said Leo. "Our folks are away on a business trip and we could use some adult company around, it's boring just talking to Dex and my Facebook friends all the time."

Sabrina looked around. "I guess. Do you live here?"

"We live in the Tops," said Leo. "That's where the middle class live here in the city. It's in the South District, just a short ways from here."

"I'll take you up on the offer," said Sabrina, hearing her stomach growl. "I need some food anyways, I haven't eaten since last night and I'm starving!"

Sabrina was quite impressed. Leo and Luna lived in a penthouse in the South District of New Domino City. She was amazed at the stark contrast between the Tops and Satellite. There was even a giant backyard pool.

"Hey, Sabrina!" said Leo, after the three had eaten a very delicious lunch. "You must be a duelist, right? You have that Duel Runner."

"Yeah, I guess," said Sabrina.

"So how about a duel?" asked Leo eagerly. "Come on, I bet you're good at dueling!"

"Leo! Stop bothering her!" shouted Luna. "She's probably got bigger things to do than duel you! It's bad enough we shared lunch with her, if we get caught by Sector Security for housing..."

"Oh, c'mon Luna! Stop being such a ninny!" shouted Leo back. "I haven't had a good duel since that time I battled Dex last weekend and..."

"And he kicked your butt," sighed Leo. "You're not exactly the greatest duelist."

"You just watch, Luna!" said Leo angrily. "I'm going to get a chance to duel my idol, Jack!"

"You know Jack Atlus?" asked Sabrina, interrupting their argument.

"Uh huh!" said Leo. "I'm his biggest fan!"

"He's got an entire corner of his bedroom as a personal shrine," muttered Luna, sighing.

Sabrina went over to the duel runner parked in the hallway and opened the hood. _"Duel Disk disengaging." _She slid it on and turned around, grinning. "Sure, I'll duel you, Leo. It'll be a good time waster while I wait for the buzz to get off my back."

"Wow, really?" cried Leo. "Let me get my disk and deck, I'm gonna blow you away!"

Luna held her forehead. "Why does he always embarrass himself in front of me?"

Leo and Sabrina faced off in front of the pool. "All right folks, it's the champion Leo versus the challenger, Sabrina!" cried Leo as he shuffled his deck and put it into his disk, which he fumbled with. "Uh... technical difficulties, folks! We'll be on soon!"

Luna groaned. "Does he always do this?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah," said Luna. "Try to ignore the commentary."

Leo finally got his disk on straight and activated it. "Who will be victorious? We all know the answer to that, folks! It's LEO!"

Sabrina laughed as she activated her disk and the two drew their opening hands. _Let's see what this modified deck of mine can do,_ she thought.

**(Sabrina: 8000)**

**(Leo: 8000)**

"The champion goes first!" said Leo, drawing a card.

_Well, he is a boy, I don't think he'll learn chivalry until he's entered puberty,_ thought Sabrina.

"Leo sets a monster and a face-down card!" said Leo, playing the cards before him. "And he turns it over to the champion!"

Sabrina drew a card and giggled. "Two can play that game... ahem..." She lowered her voice to emulate an emcee. "The challenger plays the field spell, Secret Village of the Spellcasters!"

The backyard pool was suddenly transformed by magic into a forest clearing with houses built on the treetops and in the tree trunks. Sunlight poured through the branches and made the place glow with an arcane aura.

"Now, from this point on, only those who control Spellcaster monsters will be able to use Spell Cards," said Sabrina dramatically. "And since Sabrina's deck is packed to the gills with those wizards, she can use spells... but can the champion?"

Leo gasped. "Oh no, a frightening development! The champion is well known for his machine monsters, so he's locked down!"

"LEO!" cried Luna. "You just blew your entire deck theme to your opponent! You'll NEVER be a pro duelist if you make stupid mistakes like spoiling your deck strategy!"

_Machines, eh?_ Sabrina played another card. "Next up the challenger summons one of her spellcasters, Gemini Elf!" The twin elf women appeared. (1900/900) "The challenger than activates the magical ark known as the Gold Sarcophagus! She takes a card from her deck..." She took a card. "And slips it into the gold coffin, which is out of range for two turns! When those turns vanish, she'll get the card into her hand!" She then put a card down. "She sets a card and then orders her Gemini Elves to take out the face-down monster!"

The twin elves fired their magical beams from their hands at the face-down monster. It flipped up and showed itself - a giant skateboard which took the blast.

"Leo has completely defended the attack!" laughed Leo. "Thanks to his Morphtronic Boarden!"

"Leo, it was face-down when it was attacked," said Luna in disgust. "It can't use its special ability to protect against destruction in battle if it's face-down."

The magic had already vaporized the board while Luna was talking.

"Oh man, the challenger slipped up!" said Leo. "What now?"

"That's the champion's decision," said Sabrina. "Sabrina ends her turn."

Leo whipped a card off of his deck. "A slight slip-up! The champion will make a grand comeback!" He looked at the card and grimaced. "Leo sets another monster and ends his turn."

Sabrina drew. "The challenger is beginning to wonder if this champion is all he's cracked up to be." She played a monster. "She summons the tuner monster, Krebons!"

A cackling noise was heard as a weird thin jester with yellow and purple clothing emerged from nowhere. His eyes looked like digital symbols and he had a toothy grin. (1200/400) _I could synchro summon now, but then the two spells in my hands would be dead weight as I wouldn't have any spellcasters!_ "Gemini Elf attacks again!"

The elves vaporized a slingshot.

"There goes Leo's Morphtronic Slingen!" said Leo in shock.

"And now Krebons attacks the champion directly!" said Sabrina.

The jester cackled and juggled cubes made of light, throwing them at Leo, who shielded himself. **(Leo: 6800)**

"With that, the challenger ends her turn," said Sabrina, grinning. "It seems she's got the champ in a tight spot, because in one more turn, her Sarcophagus will give her the card she needs to make this champion her bi- I mean, pansy."

"That's what they all think!" said Leo fiercely as he drew a card. "But Leo didn't claw his way to the top of the dueling championships by sheer luck, folks!"

Luna sighed. _Why did I have such an egotistical twin brother?_

Leo grinned. "Yes! The champion has a good draw, folks! He plays it! Morphtronic Radion!"

A giant transistor radio appeared and suddenly did a Transformers stunt, parts of it splitting off and turning into arms and legs. Soon a robot made of the radio parts was standing before Leo. (1000/900)

"And while it may seem like a dumb move because Radion is weak, its special ability activates, giving Radion and all future Morphtronics a whopping eight hundred attack points!"

The radio robot waves its antenna and static was heard. (1800/900)

"Leo orders Radion to attack Krebons!" said Leo. The robot blasted a sonic wave of static at the psychic jester.

"Not so fast!" said Sabrina. "Sabrina knows the effects of her monsters and uses Krebon's special ability! By paying some of her life force..." Energy flowed from Sabrina's body. **(Sabrina: 7200)** "She can protect her tuner from attack!"

A glowing shield flung up around Krebons and deflected the sonic blast.

"The champion is shocked!" said Leo. "Sabrina doesn't know when to quit! Could this be a new rising star in the dueling world?"

Luna groaned, trying to keep her opinion to herself.

Leo sighed. "The turn is over, the champion concedes to Sabrina to take her turn."

Sabrina grinned and drew a card from her deck. "The challenger's Golden Sarcophagus has finally granted her the card she put in it." She took the card from her pocket and grinned, then set it in her disk. "She sets it down and then activates the spell card Fissure to destroy Leo's lone monster on the field, Morphtronic Radion!"

A giant tremor rocked the village as a giant crack formed in the ground, ripping open under the robot and making it fall into the bottomless crevice.

"And now the champion is defenseless!" said Sabrina. "Gemini Elf attacks him directly!"

Leo screamed as the elves cast their spell on him and hit him with bolts of lightning. **(Leo: 4900)**

"Krebons takes another shot at the champ as well!" announced Sabrina. Leo was pelted with the light cubes from the jester again. **(Leo: 3700) **"Smug in her guaranteed victory, the challenger ends her turn." She crossed her arms dramatically.

Leo fretted and drew a card. "The champion is in a very tight spot, folks, but he's not a quitter! He summons another Morphtronic, Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

A larger radio, a boom box radio model, appeared, and did its transformation skit, becoming a red robot with one of the speakers on his head. (1200/400)

"Leo knows that a Synchro monster is coming up, so he tries to suicide his Boomboxen against Krebons!" The robot launched a wave of sonic booms at the jester.

"Sabrina is not going to let her tuner go down that easily!" shouted Sabrina. "She uses its effect again!" More energy siphoned from her to the jester and the shield rose up again. **(Sabrina: 6400)**

Leo laughed. "Leo gets another crack at it because when Morphtronic Boomboxen is in attack mode, his special ability let's him attack TWICE!" Another blast of sonic waves flex from the Morphtronic robot.

"Sabrina can keep doing this all day, everyone!" said Sabrina, paying another life point cost to make the shield fly up again. **(Sabrina: 5600)** "And now she ensures that this doesn't happen again with her deadly trap card... SKILL DRAIN!" She flipped up the card.

Leo gasped. "No way!"

Sabrina grunted as energy flew from her body.** (Sabrina: 4600)** "By paying a thousand life points, she negates every effect of every monster on the field as long as this trap is in play! So now the champion cannot use spells OR monster effects!"

"This is a terrifying turn of events!" shouted Leo. "Everyone knows that Leo's Morphtronics need their effects to be good! This could be the end! He ends his turn."

Sabrina drew a card and shook her head. _These cards aren't helping. Oh well._ She silently waved her hand and Gemini Elf vaporized the Boomboxen robot and Krebons pelted Leo with light cubes once again. **(Leo: 1800) **"And now the challenger tunes her Krebons to her Gemini Elf to create one of the guardians of the Secret Village, who doesn't need magical effects to be strong!"

Krebons melted into two stars of light which formed the green column around the elves, which turned wireframe and then split into four stars.

"Divested stars form a gallant hero! Become the steed that will be the guide on his forgotten journey! I synchro summon... _**Gaia Knight, Force of Earth!**_"

A loud whinnying was heard, followed by hoof-beats. A blue horse in barding carried a blue armored warrior with a red lance and blue shield onto the field. (2600/800)

"With that, Sabrina ends her turn," said Sabrina.

Leo drew a card. "This is bad, folks. Leo's in a tighter spot than ever! Without spells he can't get rid of his opponent's monsters, and without monster effects, his Morphtronics are useless!" He drew. "Unless... he remembers something! Gaia Knight is a WARRIOR. not a Spellcaster!"

Sabrina suddenly realized what she had done and face palmed. "Whoops."

Leo laughed. "Without a spellcaster, Leo can use spells again, so he uses the one he drew, Heavy Storm!" The gale force wind ripped through the village and destroyed it, bringing them back to the penthouse. Sabrina's face down Skill Drain and Dimensional Prison also exploded as did Leo's Creature Swap. "And now that Skill Drain is gone, Leo's Morphtronics are no longer helpless again!"

Luna blinked. _I think we found someone dumber than my brother!_

"Okay, that was clever," said Sabrina. "But can Leo bring out a Morphtronic that can stand up to Gaia Knight's lance?"

Leo smiled as he played Monster Reborn. The ankh appeared and, surprisingly, Gemini Elf was revived on Leo's field.

"Why do you want that?" asked Sabrina.

"The champion takes advantage of this by stealing Gaia Knight with his Creature Swap!" said Leo, playing his card. Gemini Elf and Gaia Knight switched places. "Then he orders his new warrior to attack the Gemini Elf!"

The knight charged and impaled the elves, shattering them.

"He plays a monster face-down and a card to end his turn!" said Leo as the cards appeared before him. "Yes! Champion Leo is back!"

Sabrina drew and grimaced. _Oh great, NOW I get Dark Magician! I can't summon him because he needs two tributes!_ "Sabrina plays Terraforming to get her second copy of her Secret Valley and ends her turn, knowing that using it now would shut her down since she has no spellcasters."

"Leo flip summons his second Morphtronic Boarden!" said Leo, flipping his monster. The skateboard appeared again and shifted into a robot. (500/1200) "Leo then orders Gaia Knight and Boarden to attack her directly!"

Sabrina braced against the lance stabbing into her and Boarden ramming her. **(Sabrina: 1500)**

Luna gasped. _Is Leo actually going to win?_

"Yes, Leo has the challenger on the ropes!" said Leo, punching the air. "He places another face down and turns things over to the challenger for her possibly final turn!" A back row card appeared next to the first one.

Sabrina sighed and shook her head. _I deserve to lose this duel. I should have known better than to Synchro Summon Gaia Knight before putting another Spellcaster on the field._ She drew a card and smiled as she saw what it was. _I'm glad I didn't use Secret Village again, or I'd be boned._

"Enough commentary," said Sabrina. "Leo, the champion, is no more. I play my OWN Heavy Storm!" The winds erupted again and shattered Leo's two trap cards.

"AGH!" cried Leo. "Those cards might have saved Leo's life!"

"And now I take back Gaia Knight with this card, Brain Control!" said Sabrina, playing it. "I pay eight hundred life points..." **(Sabrina: 700)** "And take control of Gaia Knight until the end of my turn." Gaia Knight galloped back to Sabrina. "And now I destroy Boarden and since he's only got five hundred attack points..." said Sabrina, giving a malicious grin as Gaia Knight charged forward.

Leo gasped. "No! This cannot be! Leo, the Champion..."

"Defeated," said Sabrina as Gaia impaled Boarden and destroyed him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" cried Leo, shielding himself from the shrapnel. **(Leo: 0)**

The disks deactivated as Leo fell to his knees. "Leo... what has become of our champion?!"

Luna got up. "Leo, cut it OUT! You LOST! AGAIN!"

"Hey, leave him alone, Luna," said Sabrina as she approached them. "He was clever and almost won. I was an idiot to do the Synchro Summon because I didn't wait until I had another spellcaster to keep the lock and he drew a lucky draw in Heavy Storm, breaking my lock. To be honest, I should rework the deck a bit." She looked at her cards and sighed.

Leo got up and brushed himself off. "Thanks for dueling me, Sabrina! It was fun!"

"And crazy," said Sabrina, grinning.

"You know, I bet you'd do awesome in the Underground Arena that they have in the Daimon Area!" said Leo.

"Not that again," said Luna. She turned to Sabrina. "He thinks there's a witch in the arena."

"It's true!" snapped Leo. "Me and Dexter were discussing it on chat! The Black Rose usually haunts that place and summons creepy monsters that whip the opponent's buttocks!"

_Maybe I could investigate this Black Rose witch,_ thought Sabrina. _I don't know where Yusei is, probably still hunting down his dragon card, and I have no leads._

"It's just a rumor, Leo!" said Luna. "Sure, some female duelist is winning all the duels there but it's not a witch! Besides, we'd get in trouble if we went down there, kids aren't supposed to be there!"

"Don't worry, I'll be your escort," said Sabrina. "I want to see this witch myself."

"All right!" said Leo. "Together, we can take her down!"

Luna face palmed. _Now our guest is following my dumb brother. Oh well..._

[To be continued...]


End file.
